Most Eligible Bachelorette
by VBC
Summary: Hermione Granger, 24, is officially the most successful mediwitch ever. Being in the top 10 bachlorettes she has the opportunity to date and meet the other bachelors. Who knows what trouble can brew when Draco Malfoy is amongst them...R&R! COMPLETE! RR!
1. Most Eligible Bachlorette

AN: I'm at it again. Hopefully this will be one of my better stories crosses fingers anywho, this is DmHg, sooooo yea!  
  
AN2: oh yea! If there are any mistakes, PLEASE forgive me since I haven't read the books in a looong time! Just correct me in the review and I'll edit it right away—I promise!  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine, so I haven't committed a crime! !  
  
Hermione laughed heartily as she tossed aside A Wizard's Weekly Guide to a Witch's Mind magazine, a new and quite a hit of a wizard's guide to the women's mind. On the front cover was a smiling picture of Hermione, her long curls softly cascading down her back, her makeup light but beautiful, her cinnamon eyes dancing.  
  
"'Hermione Granger, 24, is the most successful mediwitch in the history of magic. Discovering the cure for Werewolfism as well as saving over three hundred witches and wizards alike since she started has given her a salary of over 300 galleons a week. Not only that, but this beautiful brunette is among the top ten most eligible bachlorettes!'" Ginny read out loud, gathering up the magazine and pointing to a very flattering picture of Hermione on the page, laughter sparkling in her eyes as she looked at the other nine eligible bachlorettes, all smiling prettily and glaring at the other candidates. "Hermione, I can't believe this! First you were in the top 50 eligible bachlorettes, and now you've moved to the top 10! I'm positive you're the most beautiful of them all, as well as the smartest and funniest and—"  
  
"Ginny, it's not that big of a deal!" Hermione laughed, snatching the magazine from her friend and tossing it on the floor next to Witch's Weekly, pictures of their top ten bachelors flashing seductive smiles, making any sensible witch weak at the knees.  
  
"Yes it is! Did you not hear? The two magazines are putting together a top ten eligible people up on a big group date and then they are going to print it in an article! You know how many magazines they'll sell?" Ginny said excitedly, grasping Hermione's hands.  
  
"Yes, but they'll have a problem with one of the bachelors, you know," Hermione said, smiling wickedly at Ginny, who immediately dropped her hands and blushed. "That's right! Harry is in the top ten, and just recently got hitched on a pretty red head!" Hermione laughed, Ginny looking up with a grin on her face.  
  
"I trust he'll do the right thing. I don't care if he goes out with another girl. I mean, we've only been an official couple since yesterday!" Ginny exclaimed, sighing happily and falling into the cushions of the overstuffed, soft, black leather couch. "By the way," she asked, "how do you keep this couch in one piece with ol' Crookshanks clawing at everything in sight in his old age?"  
  
"Ginny, I'm not one of the smartest Witches for no reason," Hermione said, gently patting her wand holder on her hip. Ginny smiled and shrugged, taking a deep breath, partaking the sweet vanilla scent of Hermione's study room in her apartment. Well, when Ginny heard Hermione say she moved into an apartment, she had thought of a small, meager thing that's just barely satisfying for life. Oh boy had Ginny been wrong. This apartment had four bedrooms, one being the huge master, two and ½ bathrooms, a study/office, a large kitchen, a back patio and a large living room with a healthy fireplace. Hermione abruptly and stretched out her weary muscles, which she had hoped to rest after her morning trip to the local Muggle gym.  
  
"So, you heading into work soon?" Ginny asked, picking up Witch's Weekly from Hermione's table and flipping to the page of bachelors.  
  
"Yea, after I change out of my 'I just got back from the gym and took a shower and threw on what ever I wanted to' clothes. I really don't feel like it, though," Hermione whined. Ginny lifted both her eyebrows, her eyes intent on an article she found. "What do you got there?" Hermione asked, walking smoothly in her oversized gray sweats and white t-shirt.  
  
"Ahem. 'Draco Malfoy, 24, is currently the single richest individual in Britain, in both the Muggle and Magic world. While in the off-season of Quidditch, this young eligible bachelor works for the Ministry of Magic as the Financial Supporter of Magical Healing (FSMH) as well as a practicing mediwizard for the less fortunate in the financial department, all of which bring in a whacking number of 750 galleons a week, which increases once Quidditch is in season, for he gets money from broom sponsors as well as other aides. Not only are his looks stunning, but after his parent's death in the Great War, he turned half of his father's fortune to help those Muggle-born witches and wizards, like the eligible Hermione Granger, to help them recover from the damages his father enforced on them. His kindness has softened the hearts of many old rivals of the Malfoys, as well as stolen the hearts of young witches world wide.' Can you believe it? Draco Ferret Malfoy, one of the sexiest men I've seen in a while, er, besides Harry, of course," Ginny said with a grin at Hermione's hot look.  
  
"Yes, I can't deny that his smile is dazzling and could melt away any normal girl's heart, but my circumstances are quite different. I remember the awful names he called me in Hogwarts, but I guess I'll have to see for myself how much he's changed. No doubt he hasn't seen/read the article about me..."Hermione said, laughing softly to herself.  
  
"Hermione, what time do you have to be into work?" Ginny asked, quickly shutting the magazine as Draco's bewitching blue-gray eyes winked at her, sending a blush creeping into her cheeks.  
  
"Hmm, around 10:00. I get to go in late today since I stayed extra late last night," Hermione explained, slowly trudging down the marble hall towards her room.  
  
"Well, it's 9:45! You have fifteen minutes to get ready! I've got to go, the Daily Prophet will be quite upset with me if I don't turn in the article they've been asking for since last Tuesday! But they'll forgive me if I tell them I can get an exclusive interview with A Wizard's Weekly Guide to a Witch's Mind eligible bachlorette!" Ginny said, winking as she grabbed her few papers and slipped her lavender robes over her skirt and shirt. She quickly waved and in a blink she was gone.  
  
"Lucky for me I've already showered and dried my hair," Hermione said to herself as she quickly walked into her bedroom, changing from her sweats and t-shirt to a pair of white, straight legged pants and matching white doctors shirt, slipping her midnight blue medical robes over them. Turning to the mirror she waved her wand once, quickly applying eyeliner and a light eye shadow to give her a more exotic look, grabbed her bag of notes and patient files, and quickly apparated to her office in the hospital.  
  
"Good Morning, Miss Granger, could I get you coffee or anything?" Hermione's apprentice, Savannah Meeks, asked.  
  
"No thanks, Savannah, but I do have one request. Call me Hermione, please! I feel dreadfully old with all those formal titles like 'Miss'." Hermione said, putting her papers on her desk and stepping around to greet her apprentice.  
  
"Yes, Mi—I mean, Hermione," Savannah said, a slight grin on her thin lips. Hermione smiled, flashing a perfect smile, and pulled her long hair in a loose ponytail, setting her gaze in Savannah's blue eyes.  
  
"Any big cases this morning?" Hermione asked seriously, leaning against her desk and folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"No ma'am, I mean, Hermione." Savannah said, stepping side to side nervously in her pale blue robes, indicating that she was a mediwitch in training.  
  
Hermione gave a disappointed look. "Any cases at all?"  
  
"Well, there was a little boy who came in with a Werewolf bite, but nothing that I could fix up with the help of Mr. Malfoy," Savannah said, lowering her head so her short blonde hair covered her face. Hermione's face grew slightly hot in irritation.  
  
"Why didn't you just wait for me?" She asked plaintively, tapping her fingers in a pattern on her upper arm.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy insisted that I show him how the procedure was done. He also wears your shade of blue robes that you wear, indicating he is a most advance mediwizard. I couldn't turn him down, Hermione, I just couldn't! That dazzling smile of his just—I mean, he was so demanding!" Savannah blurted out, blushing that would make Ron and Ginny's wild red hair look washout and dull at her last comment. Hermione rolled her eyes and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.  
  
"Savannah, I would like a full report on how you executed the cure, every last detail down. You may sit here in my office, it must be hand written, at least six inches of parchment. Now hurry on, this will be your minor punishment for partaking in a task that shouldn't have been done without the supervision of your mentor, A.K.A. me. I'll be back in an hour to see your progress. Now hop to it!" Hermione said, clapping her hands twice to get the young lady to quickly move to Hermione's seat, pulling out an Eagle feather quill that Hermione had given her and started scratching down on a piece of parchment. Hermione smiled at her student's diligence and set off outside her office, her feet leading herself to the guest office where other mediwizards would stay if they were studying in the hospital.  
  
"Well, well, Miss Granger. Pleasure seeing you here," a familiar tenor voice called from behind the desk.  
  
"Malfoy..."Hermione murmured under her breath.  
  
WELL! Ok, I tried to make it an ending that will make you review this, begging me for more! Well, review and tell me what you think and where I should improve because I know I have PLENTY of mistakes, yea, advice, anything! Yea! So! Let me know! 


	2. Black Out

AN: Ok, I have to admit; I started writing this chapter before I got any reviews! (I just posted it...like 5 minutes ago!) SO at the end I'll have thank-yous and what not, so don't worry! Your review wasn't in vain!  
  
Disclaimer: Want to sue? To bad, REVIEW! (It's not mine!)  
  
LAST TIME  
  
"Well, well, Miss Granger. Pleasure seeing you here," a familiar tenor voice called from behind the desk.  
  
"Malfoy..."Hermione murmured under her breath...   
  
"Yes, that is my last name. Listen Miss Granger, I know we've had a...well, hard past, but honestly, don't we know each other's first names? We are going to be co-workers for some time, so might as well try to be on friendly terms..." Malfoy said, looking at his nails with unrequired interest, then quickly flashed the devilish smile that cause all the other witches to tremble and squeal in delight. Hermione smirked, closed the door and walked casually up to a chair placed strategically in front of his desk.  
  
"Well, Draco, I'm sorry to say that you'll have to give me more than a seductive smile to win me over. Anyway, what are you here for?" Hermione asked in a professional tone, undoing her loose ponytail and allowing for her curls to cascade gently down her back. She gently crossed her legs, left over right, placed her right elbow on her knee, and rested her chin on her hand.  
  
Draco stiffened slightly, and Hermione saw it. She saw his jaw twitch as she strategically had her curls tumbling down, covering a little bit of her face in a delicious manner. 'Two can play at this game' Hermione thought to herself, then smiled, giving herself the cute, innocent girl look.  
  
"I, er, ahem. I am here on business, of course, and since I am as you've read in the Witch's Weekly, the Financial Supporter of Magical Healing, and I've heard of your works, if they are printed correctly, in the Wizard's Guide to...well, you know which magazine I'm talking about, you are the one who found the cure for Werewolfism, and that was without the sufficient amount of funds needed for the extend of research that you did. So, in behalf of the Ministry of Magic," Draco said, straightening with pride in his chair, "I am here to not only congratulate you, but to double your Magical Medical Researching funds. Do you have any questions?" Draco asked, leaning back in a poised way in his chair, bringing his right arm to his chin so he could abruptly rest his perfectly shaven face on it. Hermione blinked. He was teasing her in the way she had teased him!  
  
Hermione sat up and gave him a pouty look, which wasn't his reaction as he quickly sat up, causing himself to launch forward in the chair, giving him major whiplash. He looked almost dismantled as a few hairs escaped they gelly prison and sheltered her left eyebrow in an on-so-cute way. Hermione smiled at the discomfort she had brought upon him.  
  
"Do you not appreciate this generous offer?" Draco asked, quickly placing the hairs back in their position.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Draco, how could you suggest such a thing? I am very grateful, and in fact, I've been working on some research that would require this amount of money. Haven't you ever wondered why there are squibs among Wizarding families? Well, I'm coming up with a way to peek into a person's ability to do magic before they are born. See, if you can do magic, your body sends off these little rays of energy, often in the colors orange, red, or yellow. I like to call these, well simply, magiwaves. I've checked my own, and they are yellow meaning my parents are both non-magic folk. If it is red, you are pure blood, and if it is orange, well, you are neither. I've just about run out of money to see if delivering a little joust of magic to them through the womb would give them the magical boost they needed to become a witch or wizard. I'm thoroughly positive it will work, though." Hermione explained, standing up in the excitement and waving her hands around as she spoke. Draco gave a classic smirk.  
  
"Just like you, Miss Granger, to want to help those who are lesser than you. Don't think I forgot your stupid S.P.E.W. campaign! Thank goodness your beautiful mind was put to something better..." Draco said, picking up a quill and turning it in his fingers. Hermione blushed furiously.  
  
"That was not, I repeat, NOT a waste of my time Draco Malfoy. It is simply that stupid, pompous fools like yourself are too shallow to see that the world doesn't revolve around them! Yes, I do have a house elf, and I pay her and give her clothes and a bed to sleep in at night!" Hermione said hotly, raking her fingers through her curly masses in frustration. Draco cocked an eyebrow. He hit his target.  
  
"I wouldn't suppose this is my old house elf Doby's child? I heard him and Winky got hitched, and that Dumbledore himself married them. Yes, isn't their child...Dinky? Yes, of course. As a Malfoy I must keep track of former employees, whether or not they were slaves..." He droned on, dragging out the last word to execute it's full meaning. He knew Hermione would just bubble in anger at that. And boy was he right.  
  
"DRACO! Ugh, no wonder I couldn't stand you in school! Your goal in life is to make me miserable! Well, thanks for the money, I'll be going now to start the experiments and help those who need my help, not help those that would win me a good name!" Hermione shouted, turned quickly and was about to leave when—  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked, and the tone he used made Hermione know he was serious, and possibly...hurt? 'Ha ha,' she thought to herself, 'a Malfoy with a true heart...'  
  
"I mean helping those 'Mudbloods' as you called me in school. You didn't really want to help them! You just wanted to better the image your sour father left you. Your money might have bought all those people's trust, Malfoy, but it didn't buy mine." Hermione said coldly, opening the door.  
  
"You know what they say about people who assume..." Draco said, looking once again, unnecessarily at his nails.  
  
"Oh Malfoy grow up, and maybe a real heart would do while you're at it," Hermione said, storming out of the guest office and slamming the door behind her. She quickly walked to her office where young Savannah sat diligently working on her paper, already at least 8 inches down the parchment. Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Hermione, I just, I...well, got absorbed in my work!" Savannah said, cleaning up the bit of ink she splattered on her parchment with a flick of her wand. Hermione smiled warmly at her apprentice.  
  
"Savannah, take a three hour lunch, you've written plenty. When you return, though, be ready to be engulfed in a new expierament. We have the funding now and we may be able to help the Squibs yet." Hermione said excitedly. Savannah's face lit up at this.  
  
"I only wish they had done this back when my sister Sydney was born," She said sadly. Hermione nodded solemnly. She had only pursued this cure for Savannah and her love for her Squib sister, who was the only one in a whole wizarding family that wasn't a Witch.  
  
"What's done is done," Hermione said, gently placing her hand on Savannah's shoulder. "Now, go out and have a fun three hour break. You best be back here at 12:30 sharp, though, or you'll have another paper to write," Hermione threatened, although she knew the threat was an empty one. Savannah smiled, then waved goodbye as she apparated out. Hermione gently closed her door, making sure it was locked securely. After satisfying her need for that...security, she calmly walked over to a pillow from the overstuffed armchair, took a deep breath, and put the pillow to her face, and let out a chilling scream of frustration. Feeling her goal was accomplished, Hermione walked to her desk and sat down, only to be frightened out of her mind when a familiar Snowy Owl knocked on her window.  
  
"Hedwig!"  
  
!!!I was going to end here, but then I got bored again!!!  
  
Hedwig perched patiently as Hermione dashed to the window, letting the old Snowy owl in.  
  
"Getting a bit old, are we girl?" Hermione said, gently patting her and taking the offered roll of parchment. Smiling, she sat down at her desk, pulled out some owl treats, and began merrily reading the note.  
  
Hermione-  
I hope you don't mind that my skills in writing letters hasn't increased over the two weeks we haven't seen each other, but really, I'm trying. So, I might as well get to the point of this whole thing before I forget.  
I wanted to congratulate you in getting in the top ten "Most Eligible Bachlorettes," although I'm not sure it's something worth praise...anywho, that's not the purpose of this letter. I know you and Ginny are great friends, and she is in fact living in your flat for three weeks, so I was wondering, well, if you could give me a hint at her favorite color...or perhaps her favorite restaurant? With this dating thing coming up I want her to know that I'm going to stay loyal to her and only her, possibly just be there for the opportunity to let the press know I'm not currently single...and Hermione, I think this one's a keeper.  
Thanks for your help,  
Harry  
  
Hermione laughed to herself as she pulled out a small piece of parchment and scribbled a short note.  
  
Harry-  
Honestly, you don't know these things? Shame on you! Just kidding, old friend. Her favorite color is jade green (wonder why...since it's your eye color!) and her favorite restaurant is...well, she doesn't really have one. I think she enjoys eating pizza the most, so probably a cute pizzeria or something would do. Much work to do.  
Much love,  
Hermione  
  
Tying the note back on Hedwig's outstretched leg, Hermione stood, glancing at her watch.  
  
"Savannah has two and ½ hours still..." She though out loud, thinking of what to do with her time.  
  
"Dr. Granger? Hurry, there's an emergency downstairs that needs your attention." A small mediwitch with graying hair said. Her robes were slightly darker than the apprentice's pale blue, indicating she was a nurse and not the formal doctor. Hermione quickly nodded, pulling her hair back in a messy bun and taking out the door, following the plump woman.  
  
"Can I have the details please?" Hermione said, removing her wand from it's secure location and putting a protective guard on her face and hands (so she doesn't get any germs).  
  
"Yes ma'am. Muggle hating wizards had invaded a small Muggle town...I'm not sure of the name, but it was bad. No Muggles were hurt, ma'am, but there were three witches, six wizards, and four children injured. There is a particular child that needs you to attend her quickly. She may only have moments to live if you don't save her." The plump woman said, easily weaving through herds of people clotting the waiting room.  
  
"Thank you, I think I can take it from here. Just tell me which room it is and get these other people help," Hermione said, then hesitated.  
  
"Room 6 B in this hall, ma'am. Is there something else?" She asked in a prodding way.  
  
Hermione briefly chewed her lip, then sighed out her pride. "In the guest office is a young man, Dr. Draco Malfoy, who could be of great assistance. Send him wherever he is needed. Thanks," Hermione said, then quickly turned and set off at a mad dash to the directed room number.  
  
Hermione didn't waste any time as she thrust open the door, already three doctors surrounding the child.  
  
"Conditions? Symptoms? How long do I have to work?" Hermione said all in a rush as the other doctors cleared room for her.  
  
"She is having shallow breathing, swelling of the brain, and a fatal reaction to the spell Muerto Verde, which causes a poisonous affect in the blood stream. The only way around it would be to do the counter spell, Salud Viva, which takes immense concentration of even the best mediwizards. Often two masters in the magical medical field hold hands to combine powers, but you're the only one..." The old, graying wizard said. His name was Dr. Eric Flemming, and was three years from retirement wearing a proud color of ocean blue.  
  
"No time for waiting for another to arrive. Stand back," Hermione commanded, pushing up her sleeves. She gently touched the pale girl's forehead, her red hair plastered to her face with sweat.  
  
"Sweetie, you'll be all right, ok?" Hermione said, muttering a calming spell on the child. Her brown eyes flew open, bloodshot as she forced out another shallow breath. Hermione smiled calmly, pulling out her wand and aiming it at the child's forehead.  
  
"Salud Vi—"  
  
"WAIT!" A male voice shouted from the door. A dismantled Draco Malfoy stood there, his robes wrinkled and his hair windblown from the effort of running down here.  
  
"Another master?" Dr. Flemming asked with a raising brow. Hermione's heart sank.  
  
"Draco, you should be seeing to other patients! I have this one under control! Now excuse me," Hermione said, staring back and focusing her energy. She felt someone grip her left hand, and give it a squeeze before synchronizing breaths. She closed her eyes and became one with the one she was holding hands with, and together, they raised their wands, both pointing at the girl's forehead. Hermione felt a headache brewing in the back of her mind as she shamelessly shoved it aside, having the peaceful words of the spell form first in her head, repeating them over and over, until they found a spot in her throat.  
  
"Salud Viva," Draco and Hermione's voices said in unison, powerful and forceful as a wave of blue shot from their wands, webbing together as they enveloped the young girl. Her small hands with chipping pink nail polish on her fingernails, gripped hungrily at the bed sheets as her chest heaved in and out. Hermione watched in astonishment, feeling her energy being drained as she put all of her concentration in gripping the wand...and Draco's hand.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, which was only a few minutes, the blue light disappeared. The little girl's eyes fluttered closed, not in death, but in a peaceful sleep.  
  
"Congratulations, young witch, you've done it again," The dark skinned female mediwitch said, wearing robes of ocean blue, matching Flemming's.  
  
"Yes..."Hermione said, still gripping Draco's hand ferociously, her wand hand's knuckles white from the firm grip.  
  
"Miss Granger, you're beginning to hurt my hand," Draco said softly, his eyes resting calmly on Hermione's face. Hermione felt his gaze, but couldn't move. Her whole body ached from the effort, her head pounding. She had never felt this tired in her life, and slowly, fighting it with all her might, she faced Draco, blacking out on the floor.  
  
WOW! I got like 15 reviews in one day! I wonder how many I'd get if I let the story stay up a few more days and not update it...hmm...oh well, I want to post this! Here are my first FiVe reviews! Thank you guys! Y'all rock!  
  
ProzacBunny- thanks for being my first reviewer! You should feel lucky...lol.  
  
Jess- aww, thanks! About the spacing problem...yea, that happened in all my other stories where I try to put more space but when it's uploaded, it doesn't work! I'll see if I can fix it though!  
  
Dracosprincipessa- I think I spelt that right? shrugs idk! Well, thanks for your review, and I'm going to update soon! (sooner than you expected I bet!)  
  
LadyProngs- lol, your review was exactly what I wanted (the begging part, that is!)  
  
Liza- aw, thanks! I hope more people will end up loving it!  
  
Well, I probably won't update this one the next day like I did with this chapter...but I think I'll have another one posted by this weekend...maybe? Finals are this Friday, Next Monday and Tuesday, so yea...no promises! Please review me and tell me what you think! And suggestions! Anything! Thanks y'all!  
  
VBC 


	3. The Boss

**AN**: Aww, you GUYS! You flatter me _too_ much! All those happy thought reviews! They make me want to write another chapter really fast so I don't make anyone lose interest! SO here I am...trying to write a new GOOD chapter!  
  
**AN2**: I don't know how beta readers really work...but I read my chapters I posted on the Internet and realized I really need one ((I think?)) yea! So if anyone wants to be one, say so in your review!  
  
**AN3**: Oh yes, I would LOVE to thank all y'all, but I'm too lazy right now, so next chapter, ok? I promise! THANKS Y'ALL!  
  
**AN4**: Oh yea! the day of the week this is on is...Tuesday! So, just thought I'd let you know!  
  
**Disclaimer**: If it's good enough to sue, it's sure as heck good enough to review! ((only too bad it's not mine --))  
  
LAST TIME ...:

...(Hermione blacked out):...

Hermione stiffly sat up from her spot on the starched sheets of the hospital bed, almost colliding heads with three other people.  
  
"Oh Hermione! You're awake!" Ginny squealed, flinging her arms around Hermione's neck and almost snapping her neck in half with brutal strength.  
  
"Yes, but not for long if you don't let me _breathe_!" Hermione said, prying off her friend's arms to see slightly swollen eyes that could only have been caused by tears.  
  
"I was very worried about you, Hermione. You've been asleep for seven hours! Draco said it was lucky he was there or else you'd be in a comma for at least two months!" Ginny said, saying the name 'Draco' as if she'd just had a vomit flavored Berny Bott's bean.  
  
"Yea, Hermione, you gave us quite a scare...especially when we each got two owls, one from Malfoy's old eagle and from your own owl Ashes," Harry Potter said, running worried fingers through a wild jungle of hair. Hermione smiled. She had been given Ashes, her Australian Sooty Owl, for her birthday last year.  
  
"Yes! Ashes almost bloody bit my fingers off when I was trying to help Sandra figure out a new cleaning spell!" Ron said, gripping his golden wedding band on his left ring finger and trying to adjust it. He looked up and saw everyone looking at him oddly, then quickly dropped his hands and blushed.  
  
"Oh you know Ashes doesn't mean any harm, Ron," Hermione said, her voice a bit croaky from staying out of use for...seven hours. Ron grunted. He's always had problems with Hermione's animals.  
  
"Well, do you know when I'm allowed out of this prison?" Hermione said, rubbing her left arm gingerly. She had once again over exerted herself, and her body wasn't taking it very kindly.  
  
"I'm not sure, but you're a mediwitch here, don't you know?" Harry said, glancing at the door with a look of hope on his face. Hermione felt that same wistful feeling as her stomach grumbled in defiance, reminding her she hadn't eaten since breakfast.  
  
"Yes, I suppose your right, Harry. Let me go check with the boss and see if I can go home," Hermione said, standing up sorely from her bed, winking, then appearing again in a bright office.  
  
"HERMIONE! So you've come around, have you? Oh you poor dear, I thought you'd be out longer than 7 hours! Honestly, you were so blind not to send for another master right away, especially after not knowing what you were getting into! But oh well, you saved that little girl's life, and you are a lucky unicorn that Mr. Malfoy was there to assist you or you would've been in a comma for, what, three months?" A curly red head said, laughing at her last remark. Hermione sighed inwardly. Her boss, around 65- years-young, had falsely dyed shocking red hair, cut prim and short around her ears, leaving it to look like a red afro. Her choice in clothes...well, let's just say they aren't very flattering.  
  
"Excuse me, Madame Yates, but could I have the rest of the day off?" Hermione asked tentively.  
  
The woman stood, revealing her outfit of the day. Her bright purple robes were made of pleather, too tight in the wrong places. She had fake gold bracelets, trailing from her elbow to her wrist, all a shiny conjunction of fakeness. "Oh doll," she said, "of course you can have the rest of the day off! You can have the rest of the week off!"  
  
Hermione's eyes grew large. Her boss never let anyone off of work, despite her falsely cheery attitude.  
  
"But ma'am..."Hermione started, tucking loose strands of curly hair behind her ears.  
  
"Don't ma'am me! I read both Witch's Weekly and that other silly Wizard's magazine. I know you have a big date Friday, and frankly, I think you need to go freshen up! You look pale, and I noticed it's all because I keep you in here while the sun's up, and let you go when it goes down! Oh, and your clothes! Well, darling, you have no sense of fashion to be bold. You need to go shopping! You have plenty of money to do it with! So go, SHOO! And I want to read that article saying that you, my dear, were the prize of the date!" She said, flashing a white smile at Hermione, maneuvering around her desk to push Hermione out of her office.  
  
"Thank you, Madame Yates," Hermione said graciously, lowering her head in respect of her elder.  
  
"Your very welcome dear. Just consider it a big thank you for all you've done. Now, no work and all play now, dearie, and win all those bachelor's hearts!" She said, slamming the door in Hermione's face. Hermione sighed out the tensed breath and openly laughed. Taking one last look at the door, she turned on her heel and apparated back to Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
.-:/the next day:-.

"Hermione, pah-leez!" Ginny begged, pulling Hermione in yet another clothing store in Hogsmead.  
  
"Ginny! I've spent too much money already! Not one more step!" Hermione said, planting both feet firmly on the cobblestone pavement. Ginny squinted in the mid-afternoon's light.  
  
"Hermione, you've managed to buy one pair of jeans and a simple, boring blouse. You promised me I could pick out your dress for the date on Friday!" Ginny wined, tugging on Hermione's arm and stamping her foot, her blazing red hair bouncing as she did so. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Ginny, you'll be the end to my well-saved fortune yet," Hermione said as Ginny squealed, pulling her towards a flashing looking store that sported both Muggle fashions and the crazes of the Witches of today.  
  
"Oh Hermione! This color would look so gorgeous!" Ginny said, pulling out a silky bold red dress that went down to her feet.  
  
"Gin—"  
  
"Nonsense, Hermione! Just go try it on!" Ginny said, grabbing the one shopping bag in Hermione's hands and pushing her towards the dressing room. Hermione reluctantly went in, closing the curtain behind her.  
  
"This is so ridiculous!" Hermione muttered to herself, quickly stripping of her own cloths and putting on the strapless red gown. Hermione opened up the curtain to look at Ginny disapprovingly.  
  
"Ginny, this kind of dress would look beautiful on you. It makes me feel uncomfortable," Hermione said, trying to tug the top up more to be more conservative. Ginny rolled her eyes and closed the curtain. Hermione sighed. 'She is such a harsh dress coach,' Hermione thought dryly as she pulled back her comfortable jeans and t-shirt.  
  
"Now, Hermione, I've found three dresses while you were in there lollygagging," Ginny said, giggling at the nonsense of the word 'lollygagging.' Regaining her composer, she started again, "and you must pick from these three, no exceptions!" Ginny said, thrusting out three dresses and taking the red one. "Hurry! On you go!" Ginny said impatiently. Hermione once again stripped down and pulled on the first gown. Being made of a sheer silky material the color of pale sunlight, Hermione gasped as she saw she could see straight to her undergarments.  
  
"This one will NOT do," Hermione said sternly, thrusting out the gown as she peeled it off, appalled Ginny had even considered it. Sighing, she pulled on the second dress, which was a heavy and shiny silver material, and turned to the mirror. Although very flattering, Hermione wrinkled her small nose at the too low cut. Pulling it off gently, she put it on the little stool as a 'maybe.'  
  
"Third times a charm," Hermione heard Ginny said. Hermione blushed slightly as she put on the third gown. It's sparkling, yet light and silky material, she thought to herself as she turned to her reflection. She almost gasped, not recognizing herself in the gown. The sheer, baby blue material cascaded down from two thin straps, which criss-crossed into the low-dipped back to form a beautiful design as other straps joined across her back. The sparkling material looked as if the sparkles danced while she stood there, entranced by how nice her usually pale skin looked against the material. It ended in the front of her knees, but continued slightly in the back, giving it an uneven hem.  
  
"Oh my goodness, HERMIONE!" Ginny squealed, causing Hermione to jump. "This is the one, and you know it! You look stunning! Your hair...oh just to think how simply I could do something and make it beautiful with that dress! Oh you'll look smashing!" Ginny said, taking one of Hermione's hands and twirling her around.  
  
"Yes, I never knew my body was...well, so curvaceous until I put this on," Hermione said shyly, looking again in the mirror at how pleasantly the material settled on her curvy spots.  
  
"And it doesn't make you look fat either! It makes everything look perfect without being skintight! Now hurry and change! I seriously doubt you have any shoes to match," Ginny said, a playful smile on her lips. Hermione shut the curtain quickly and carefully undressed, putting the material (which appeared to still be dancing with sparkles although it was off and put away) back on the hanger and quickly dressed. 

Hermione walked out of the fifth and final store, her bags full of more stylish favoring jeans, as Ginny put it, cute tops that flatter her figure, three pairs of shoes, and more dresses for other occasions.  
  
"Ginny, I think I spent half of my fortune just today," Hermione said wearily as she ordered an ice cream cone, then sat down at an outdoor table, basking in the warm evening sunlight.  
  
"Ok, ok, I admit! I got you to spend more than even I would, and that's saying something," Ginny said, sitting down next to her with a double scoop chocolate icecream. Hermione's nose scrunched.  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Don't worry though, Moine! You'll be the best looking gal there, and draw all the attention to yourself, well, except from Harry..." Ginny said, her eyebrows now wrinkled in thought.  
  
"You don't think that he would...well, he could...but, Hermione, should I be jealous?" Ginny asked, taking another lick. Hermione sat back, a serious face planted on.  
  
"Well, depends. And frankly, this is one of those times, although _very_ few, that I can't tell you I know a definite answer. But I don't think you have to worry much," Hermione said, throwing her barely eaten icecream in the nearby garbage bin.  
  
"It's when you do things like that that waste away your fortune, Hermione," Ginny said in a mocking tone. Hermione stuck out her tongue and stood.  
  
"Gin, let's go home now. I'm not in the mood to shop anymore. You know the saying, 'shot till you drop?' Well, if I walk anymore I wont just drop...but drop dead! My feet hurt!" Hermione said, pointing to her pedicure feet that were encompassed by old looking sandals.  
  
"It's a shame. Tomorrow I have all day off, so we'll be getting a manicure and pedicure to match your dress."  
  
"Oh Ginny, let's just go home!" Hermione said, picking up her many bags and apparating out of there. Ginny shrugged, tossed her ice-cream, and followed with a "PoP".

AN: Oh my that was a lame and boring chapter! I promise I'll make it up to y'all in the next one! HiNT: Next Chapter's title: **The Date**! YAY! We'll see if there isn't more D/Hr, but not too quickly! Can't have them rush into anything without being out of character, now can we? Nope! Ok, so review, PLEASE! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write! (well, in the case of last chapter reviews, I was mind boggled over what would happen this chapter, but obviously not much!) Oh yea! don't forget about the beta reader I need! Thanks!  
  
Thanks y'all!  
  
R E V I E W F O R M E ! ! !

VBC


	4. Meeting the Girls

**AN**: Hey guys! Thanks so, so, SO much for all of your reviews! I'm going to post thanks at the end of this chappie!  
  
**AN2**: As of right now I've only had one person volunteer to be my beta reader. Although a great candidate, I would like to give everyone else a second chance to see if they want to be one! So this is your last chance! Either email me or say so in your review!  
  
**AN3**: Ok, I really wanted this chapter to be done and written yesterday (Friday) but I only got inspiration at 11:50 PM and then I heard a funny noise, got scared, and went to bed! Sorry! But here it is!

**Disclaimer**: Want to sue? Oh well, REVIEW! (not mine!)

Hermione rolled over in her satin sheets, pulling a fluffy pillow over her head.  
  
"Go away," She grumbled to the tapping noise on her window and the knocking on her door.  
  
"No, I am not going away," Ginny said, barging into Hermione's room unwelcomed. "I'm going to let this annoying owl in, and bring in the other one that has been waiting here for 15 minutes now. Now get up!" Ginny said, throwing open the curtains, allowing a warm sunbeam to splash on Hermione's pillow. Hermione sat up and scrunched her nose at Ginny.  
  
"It's a beautiful morning, and even people like you who aren't morning people!" Ginny said, taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air.  
  
Hermione grumbled under her breath as the barn owl flew in, landing softly on the satin sheets and lifting a leg up. "Thanks ol' bird," Hermione said, patting it on the head as it took off out the window. Sighing, she opened the parchment.  
  
_Hermione Granger, Eligible Bachlorette  
  
It is our position as the organizers of the "Big Date" to tell you the plans in which you will participate. They are as follows: -Waltzing Lessons (dinner ware) -Italian Dinner/Dancing (dinner ware) -Horseback riding on the beach (casual/jeans)  
Transportation to all events will be provided, and you will apparate home. You shall meet at the Witch's Weekly headquarters at precisely at 6:30 PM for an hour lesson, then dinner for a while, then a romantic...you know. See you then, and bring everything you need; you will not return home between activities.  
Sincerely,  
  
Witch's Weekly Publishers_  
  
Hermione laughed at the nonsense on this page.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, picking up a grumpy Crookshanks and sitting on the opposite end of Hermione's king size bed.  
  
"Nothing really, they're just going out 110% for this thing, and I think it's ridiculous. I mean, who is really going to fall for another person? I mean, it's obviously saying that we each got money, we're all intelligent, and we've all got looks. What more should we want from life other than a small town wizard, knowing that it's the down to earth part of me that matters?" Hermione said, tossing the parchment for Ginny to read. "I mean, come one! Horseback riding? Please, it's a cry for attention."  
  
Ginny was in a fit of giddy giggles. "Oh Hermione! You're going to have such a good time! Just think! You, a beautiful, smart, single woman surrounded by ten, well, not including Harry, nine gorgeous men! You'll be in heaven!" Ginny stood up and began jumping up and down on the bed, causing Crookshanks to hiss and take off out of the room, leaving behind a clump of hair.  
  
"He's getting old, so he keeps shedding. I don't know what I'll do when he, well, you know, dies," Hermione said, whispering the next word as Ginny continued jumping for joy on her bed. "Come now, Ginny, how old are you again?" Hermione said sensibly, but Ginny grabbed her arms and lifted her to start jumping.  
  
"Hermione! You'll finally meet the one! Ron's got his wife, Harry, I hope, has me, and you, well, will have a guy after this! This is so exciting!" Ginny said, wrapping her arms around Hermione's neck, causing Hermione to choke and fall, bringing both women on the bed in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Ginny, I've known you for 10 or 11 years, and you haven't changed a bit. Still as giddy and girly as you were your first year, only now you're louder and more confident," Hermione said, standing and stretching. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go work out. I just wish I could go to work! It bugs the curls out of me that I can't be productive! Just think of how far along I could be right now with the non-magical children born from witches and wizards! I could have saved one right now!" Hermione said, stepping into her bathroom to change.  
  
"Yea, and unlike you I have to go to work. Don't worry, I'll be back here by four to help you get ready. Now, don't ruin your manicure or anything working out or I'll have to curse you," Ginny said, strolling out of Hermione's room to her temporary one.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she stepped out into her now empty room, her running shorts on, a bit t-shirt with cut off sleeves covering her sports bra. She briskly walked to the kitchen, grabbed a banana, and apparated to the Wizard's gym.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................  
  
"Hermione, I'm home!" Ginny's voice echoed through Hermione's flat. Hermoine groaned inwardly. "It's time to get ready! Get in the shower again, and you'd best hurry! I'll pick out your outfit for the horseback riding, I've already got your hair and makeup planned, now get moving!" Ginny said as she entered the room Hermione was in.  
  
"Yes master Ginny, anything else?" Hermione grumbled.  
  
"Yes, you've got 10 minutes to wash your hair and get out so I can make sure it dries and curls properly. Now go!" Ginny said, shooing Hermione into the shower. Hermione almost sprinted in, quickly washed her hair with her tropical scented shampoo, lathered up her skin with peaches and crème body wash and jumped out, toweling off her body and slipping into a pair of sweats and tank top.  
  
"Ready for me Gin?" Hermione asked, presenting herself to an impatient Ginny.  
  
"Yes, very ready. Now sit. You may not move or look in a mirror until my job has been completed." Ginny said, pushing Hermione in a chair and removing the towel off her head. Pulling out her wand, Ginny muttered a few words as Hermione felt her hair dry and become light. She quickly sneaked a touch to find her curl's silky smooth and softer than she's ever felt, the scent of tropical softening to her peaches and crème scent. Hermione grinned. Ginny had always been good at this type of thing. Ginny then muttered another charm, gently guiding a two groups of hair, one from each side of her head, right above her ears, and gently braiding them into one small braid all the way down her back.  
  
"Hair is done!" Ginny said proudly only after 10 minutes of her poking and prodding at it after the braiding.  
  
"And now only makeup?" Hermione asked hopefully. It was only 5:10 PM, and she still had an hour and fifteen minutes before she had to leave in order to be slightly early to the meeting spot.  
  
"Only the makeup? Hermione, this might take a while. I want to give you a look that is elegant, exotic, and natural looking all at the same time. So get yourself comfortable, this will take a while..."  
  
.:One Hour Later:.  
  
Hermione stood in her closet, slipping on her magical looking dress and strapy blue shoes with a two-inch heel, stepping out to pose for Ginny.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Hermione, you are...you are gorgeous!" Ginny said, her eyes swelling up with tears of joy.  
  
"Oh Ginny, don't cry! That means I can't hug you my thanks!" Hermione whined, taking a step towards Ginny.  
  
"No! I have to show you your outfit for your horseback riding!" Ginny sniffed, throwing out her arm to stop Hermione's advancement.  
  
"What will I be wearing?" Hermione said, a slightly amused look on her gently glossed lips.  
  
"Well," Ginny sniffled, "these jeans we bought. And this top with this over, and then these," Ginny said, briefly showing each of the articles of clothing then shoving them into a bag.  
  
"Gin, I hardly saw anything!" Hermione protested.  
  
"Exactly. This way you can't object. Now, it's 6:05, so take a look at yourself in the mirror and be one your way. I'll wait up till 11, but then I'll be going to sleep. Have a blast!" Ginny said, quickly hugging Hermione and darting out of the room, closing the door quietly to her own room. Hermione gulped and took the five required steps towards her floor length mirror, and gasped. Her dress was as breathtaking as it was when she first tried it on, but her beautiful hair and makeup. Her chocolate curls were soft and silky to the touch, elegant yet simple in style. Her makeup included longer lashes and browns around her eyes, drawing depth to her eyes. She turned in the mirror for herself, her smooth skin looking deliciously smooth against the continuously sparkly material. Quickly glancing at her clock on her wall she realized it was now 6:11.  
  
_Geez, I've spent 6 minutes gawking at myself?_ Hermione wondered, then grabbed her bag with her clothes, and apparated to the Witch's Weekly headquarters.  
  
Hermione appeared in a gently lit room, not the only one. There were already four other people there, each sitting perfectly poised, their dresses just as beautiful as her own. Hermione flashed a brilliant smile at them all, which they returned, and sat down next to a pretty blonde.  
  
"Hello, my name is Jackie Lively, and you are...Hermione, right?" The blonde said, turning to face Hermione and stuck out her hand in greeting. Hermione took it gratefully and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said, not sure what next to say.  
  
"Yes, Hermione. The girl who cured Werewolfism, and is the richest of the Bachlorettes here, not only one of the prettiest," Jackie said, laughing at her own comment. Hermione grinned nervously.  
  
"Yes, that's me. I'm sorry, I don't know what you do..." Hermione said cautiously.  
  
"Oh, that's expected. I'm head of advertising in the broom department, also the inventor of the Firebolt 03." Jackie said, pride leaking off every word. Hermione raised her eyebrows in polite amusement. She knew Jackie was a force to be reckoned with. Her blue eyes were sparkling merrily, and her hot pink dress long and grabbing, showing off all her body parts almost to the extent of trashy, but barely passing. Her blonde hair was only shoulder length, but with a variety of layers, all of which were flipped out, giving her a youthful, bouncy look.  
  
"Yes, my good friend, Harry Potter, loves that broom of his. The Firebolt 03 is as good as it'll get, correct?" Hermione asked, trying to sound intelligent, although she knew almost nothing when it came to brooms since she never really liked riding them.  
  
"Oh yes. It goes 0-100 in five seconds, best agility, very aerodynamic, adjusts to your size and weight and, oh!" Jackie said as another woman appeared. "Sorry Hermione, I must greet Haley! I haven't seen her in forever!" Jackie said, excusing herself to go stand by the newcomer. Her black hair was long and straight, almost blending in with the black dress she wore that barely covered her rump. Tramp...Hermione thought as the two women sat down, Haley's green eyes hanging a moment on every woman as if analyzing her. Finally her green eyes settled into Hermione's cinnamon eyes. Hermione smiled a challenge at her, which Haley returned with a smirk, then continued her chat comfortably with Jackie. Hermione sighed, knowing this was going to be a long night.  
  
When all ten women were finally there, they went around the room and introduced themselves. There was Jackie, Haley, Eve, Theresa, Katherine, Jessica, Kirsten, Lindsay, Molly, and Hermione. All women were dressed in different colors, each flattering some asset of theirs. Hermione only made friends with Molly, who was only 20 years old.  
  
"I'm the youngest one here," Molly said shyly, playing with a dirty blonde curl.  
  
"No need to be frightened off by these women. Well, actually, that's a lie," Hermione said, laughing softly as the women all stood and got the name of the place they'd be apparating to.  
  
"Well, as long as I've got one friend on my side, that's all I need. I'm only looking forward to meet three guys. Harry, Draco, and..." Molly paused almost hesitantly, then colored slightly, "and Jake." Hermione laughed and gave the girl an encouraging smile.  
  
"Harry has a girlfriend as of last week, sadly, so I wish you luck with the other two men!" Hermione said. "See you at the Waltzing lesson!" And with a pop, Hermione and the other nine women were out of the confiding room. 

..............................................................................................................................................

Ok, so I thought I'd be further along than this in this chapter! But hey! I do what I can, ok? Anyway, I hope y'all liked it, and I promise something will happen next chapter (erupts in giggles). Review please!  
  
**_Thank yous (i almost forgot!)  
_**  
**_NitenGale_**: Thanks for the italian restruant idea! I'm going to use it!  
  
**_RosaFinch_**: Thanks for reviewing my story! Your story(s) are good too! Thanks!  
  
**_alka_**: Aw, thanks! Thanks for offering to be my beta reader too!  
  
**_CitCat299_**: yea, i hope you liked this chapter better!  
  
**_dracosprincipessa_**: you've been with me since chapter one! **.:sniff:.** four chapters later! thanks a lot!  
  
**_tennisplaya278_**: i'm really glad you like it!  
  
**_silent-piru_**: i tried to check out your stories, but i have know clue what they're about! thanks for reviewing! i'm sure you'd be an awesome harry potter ff.net author!

_**Review please**_!

**_VBC_**


	5. Dancing with Draco

**AN**: Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I just got back from a camp on Saturday, and have been sleeping ever since! Well now it's Monday, 10:38 and I'm ready to write!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I won't pay a fine because it ain't mine! ReVieW!  
  
Hermione blinked twice, adjusting to the brightly lit room in which she stood. She looked around her, taking in her surroundings. She appeared to be in a room used for changing, filled with lockers and mirrors. Hermione fumbled gently with her hair, getting more nervous by the second until Molly appeared next to her, looking terrified.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know how to waltz! How will I ever survive without stepping on his toes?" Molly asked, gripping Hermione's arm, cutting off the blood flow to her fingers.  
  
"Molly, sweetie, we aren't going to be waltzing right away! They have to teach us first, then we will! Now please, release the death grip before my arm needs to be cut off," Hermione said, prying off Molly's fingers.  
  
"Oh yes, right..." She said sheepishly, bowing her head to allow her long dirty blonde hair to fall gracefully to shield her face. Hermione looked around the room, seeing the other women in excited conversations, and noticing a pair of green eyes gazing at her with unwanted intensity. Hermione met Haley's gaze, her cinnamon eyes ablaze as she glared back, causing Haley to nudge one of the women, Katherine, and point at Hermione. Katherine instantly got an uncomfortable look on her face, and turned away from Haley, who immediately let out an exasperated puff of air. Within two seconds of that incident Hermione found the brunette Katherine standing beside her, her dark brown eyes guilty.  
  
"Hermione, I'm Katherine, and there's not much time for introductions since we'll be sent out soon. You might want to put an anti-staining spell on your dress, playing at the fact that Haley wants to 'accidentally' knock into you with some Muggle drink being supplied...I think it's called 'wine'?" Katherine said quickly, tucking her shoulder length brown hair behind her ears.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be sure to do that now," Hermione said, pulling her wand out of nowhere and gently murmured a spell, then concealed her wand once more. "Bye," Hermione whispered as one of the Witch's Weekly publishers stood with a list of parchment about to clear her throat.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, settle down. You will now be paired with your dancing partners, who will meet you as soon as you exit the room.  
  
"If you will please leave as soon as your name is called. First, Molly and Jake," She said. Hermione looked over at Molly to see her face turn bright red, and her bit lip to contain her girlish excitement. Molly straightened, allowing her deep blue gown (accenting her blue eyes) to fall elegantly to the floor, with a spell on it so she won't ever trip. Winking at Hermione, she quickly walked out, her gown billowing gently behind her. Hermione smiled and wished the girl the best luck in her head.  
  
"Lindsay and Ben, Jackie and Logan, Eve and..." The woman paused to laugh, "Adam." The three women left the room in a swirl of pastel yellow, hot pink, and mint green gowns to meet their guys outside.  
  
"Ahem, moving along. Theresa and Mike, Jessica and Jared, Katherine and Chris, Kirsten and Karson." The woman paused, allowing the four women to exit, all wearing different colors of the rainbow. There were only two women remaining, and two men. Hermione gulped, knowing she'd either get her best friend Harry, or her recent life saver, Draco.  
  
"I hope _I_ get Draco," Haley hissed in Hermione's ear.  
  
"Well then I wish you luck." Hermione said coolly, withdrawing herself from Haley's presence.  
  
"Haley and Harry, Hermione and Draco. Now hurry up, we won't want to keep the class waiting," The woman said shooing Haley and Hermione out of the room. Haley glared at Hermione fiercely, right when they were exiting the room. Hermione, having her eyes in front of her, noticed the little step up in order to enter the room, a costly detail that Haley sadly missed, causing her perfectly manicured foot to slam into the step, and falling face first on the floor. Hermione gasped as Haley grabbed her gown on the way down, pulling Hermione on top of her, a big pile of skirts and heels. Hermione, thoroughly embarrassed, stood and smoothed her gown, her heel crushing into Haley's fingers, obviously breaking at least one.  
  
"Ow!" Haley cried, not caring she flashed the world as she stood up in a not-so-lady-like manor, cradling her hand, tears spilling out her green eyes. Hermione stifled laughter at the pitiful sight, then gasped as she ducked to avoid a punch admitted by Haley, it's destination Hermione's nose.  
  
"If you stay still I can fix that," Hermione said coldly, pulling her wand out once again from a curious spot. Haley looked at Hermione cautiously and thrust her hand out. Hermione sighed, waved her wand a short way and healed Haley's hand to it's usual, bony size. Hermione quickly retreated to Draco, who stood only a short distance away, laughing. Hermione shot him a warning look and he stopped mid-chuckle, and straightened. Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look as a disgruntled Haley stalked to his side, crossing her arms in front of her chest, causing them to bulge upward in hopes of getting his attention. Harry shrugged and turned his green-eyed gaze to the instructors in the front.  
  
" 'Ello, ve vill be your instructors today," The man said, properly bowing to the crowd. "Now zat ve have the situation under control," He said, eyeing Hermione and Haley dangerously, "ve vill properly introduce eachuzzer. I am Master Dance Instructor Teabor, and my beautiful assistant," He paused to twirl in a beautiful young witch with long brown hair with hints of blonde in, causing her black dress to spin accordingly, "Duna." (AN: Duna is German, pronounced with the Spanish accented 'n' in a word like manana. If you don't know what I'm talking about, well, just pretend! Teabor is a Hungarian name, and I just don't know how to spell it, but it's pronounced how it's spelt!) "Now, vith ze proper muzic, ve can have ze perfect dance. Now follow me," He said, performing a simple 6 step pattern. Everyone followed accordingly.  
  
After fifteen minutes of instruction and making sure everyone had the beat, he showed them how to hold their partners.  
  
"Now, you should hold zem close like diz," He said, pulling Duna to him and closing all available space between them, "your hand gently in ze small of zeir back, and holding zeir hand like zis. Ladiez, place your hand on zeir shoulder accordingly, just like Duna, and follow their lead. Ladiez go back first," Teabor reminded them for the ump-thousandth time. Hermione felt her cheeks burn as she and Draco did the proper holding, but kept the space between them the size of three Hogwarts: A History books. Duna and Teabor separated, correcting many people's stances and placing hands in the right place. Hermione gulped as she saw Duna walking towards them, her heels clicking politely behind her.  
  
"You two, very good, except," She said, putting a hand on Draco and Hermione's back, thrusting them together, causing their bodies to crash into one another in an unwanted fashion. Draco cleared his throat gently as he and Hermione stood there uncomfortably, invading eachother's space.  
  
"So, um, are you enjoying yourself?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, which is where his head was anyway.  
  
"Yes, I guess so, although here we are, just sitting her waiting for music...I suppose I should go ahead and apologize for stepping on your feet already, because I have a feeling it will happen," Hermione replied equally as quiet.  
  
"Don't worry about it. If worse comes to worse, take off your shoes and you can stand on my feet. I've been able to waltz since I could walk," Draco explained as the music struck up. Hermione gulped.  
  
"Ready? I vill only count ze first 6 steps, zen you are all on your own!" Teabor called. "Vun, two, shree, four five, zix!" He called as Hermione concentrated with all her mind not to step on Draco's feet.  
  
"One two three, four five six," Draco continued to whisper in Hermione's ear, his warm breath tickling her ear. As they continued to dance, Hermione felt herself able to melt into him and his gentle guiding, never faltering or stepping on his feet. At one point, Draco was so daring he gently spun Hermione out, brought her back for a gentle dip, where their eyes locked as he pulled her back up. Hermione was thankful for their closeness, although she could have sworn the heat from her blushing was radiating and melting his perfectly shaven face.  
  
"Perfect! Ve have a perfect couple! You zere!" Teabor shouted, stopping the music as the couples pulled apart. Hermione gasped harshly as she realized her was pointing to her and Draco. Draco gently entwined their fingers as he held Hermione's hand, walking her to the instructor.  
  
"You two vere born a couple! Did you zee how natural zey did it? It was zo beautiful!" He said, clapping as hard as he could, Duna and the rest of the couples joining in. Hermione blushed and looked down at her manicured toes, which were laced up in two-inch, baby blue heeled shoes. "Now here ve vill have a faster paced song. Ladiez, you vill have to totally rely on your dancing partner. Now, places!" He said, clapping his hands together.  
  
"Uh, Draco? I think I'm going to take off my shoes so I don't break your toes and have to heal more broken bones," Hermione said as she saw other girl's removing their shoes. Hermione then realized she still held Draco's hand and quickly released it with a blush. Hermione walked to a chair near Molly, where she was quickly taking off her dark blue heels.  
  
"Having a good time with Jake?" Hermione asked Molly quietly. Molly looked up to reveal sparkling eyes.  
  
"He is so wonderful, Hermione! He's a perfect dancer, talks to me like a care, oh he's just so wonderful!" She said as she put a spell on her feet to make sure the dirt from the floor doesn't get on them. Hermione mimicked her spell and returned to Draco's side.  
  
"Ready?" Draco asked, holding out his arms for Hermione to enter. Hermione smiled wickedly.  
  
"Malfoy, have you ever known me to _not_ be ready?" She asked, gently taking his hand and placing her hand gently on his shoulder as he guided her to the position where no space was permitted.  
  
"Now, now, Granger, don't go messing up our 'perfect student' look. If you need me to slow down say so, and don't forget my offer about standing on my feet. They are new shoes," Draco said, splitting apart to show Hermione his black shiney shoes. Hermione then completely stepped back, releasing Draco and scanning his outfit.  
  
"Draco, I just realized I haven't noticed what you're wearing," Hermione said slyly, losing all her composure as she smothered a gasp to really look at him. His silvery-gray shirt was dressy, but the normally long sleeves were casually rolled up to his elbows, showing well developed arms with delicately pale skin. His shirt was buttoned almost to the top, only one button left undone for a steamy effect. His black pants were classic, his shiny shoes topping of his gorgeous look. His hair was mostly slicked back, but a comma of hair gently fell into his left eye.  
  
"Would you like me to turn?" Draco said impatiently, a hint of teasing on his voice.  
  
"Isn't that what _I_ should be saying?" Hermione said, clearing her voice. "Don't think I don't know you were checking _me_ out as well," she said, returning to his arms as the music started up again. Although Hermione could see it, she was sure that Draco smirked as he placed a cool hand on her back. Teabor clapped the beats, showing them how fast their steps would go.  
  
"Ready?" Draco asked, his voice barely containing the thrill he must get from the fast paced music. Hermione gulped and whispered her reply "Yes". "One two three, four five six," Draco said, quickly leading Hermione around in a large circle, guiding her gently, and causing her hair to twirl out.  
  
"I haven't stepped on your feet yet," Hermione said quickly, almost running out of breath as the music unbelievably picked up pace. Hermione and Draco kept in the music's time, Draco guiding Hermione easily and dodging unbalanced couples.  
  
"You may drop out if you cannot take it!" Teabor called from his dancing position with Duna. Hermione sensed at least four couples dropping out right then. Hermione gulped as she and Draco continued, their feet moving delicately across the dance floor, which had suddenly been lost to all but three couples: Teabor and Duna, Draco and Hermione, and Harry and Haley. Hermione sighed inwardly, knowing Haley just wanted a compition, and took charge of her determination.  
  
"Do something fancy with me Draco," Hermione whispered.  
  
"What to you mean?" Draco asked.  
  
"Twirl me, dip me, spin me, anything!"  
  
"Ok, just follow my lead and hold on!" Draco whispered urgently, instantly spinning Hermione out at full and pulling her in quickly, dipping her low, where Draco murmured something in her neck, and brought her back up, only to spin her around him and back into him, then turned her facing him and continued the learnt pattern.  
  
"Was that good enough?" Draco whispered, breathing harder than normal.  
  
"Yes, and I don't think I'll ever ask you to do that again," Hermione said, catching her breath, "that was terrifying. I thought I was going to fly out a window and die!" She said, causing Draco to laugh softly in her ear. The music continued, and Hermione spotted Haley trying to make Harry spin her, her green eyes boring into his as he sheepishly tried to twirl her out.  
  
"No, NO! Wrong! Like this!" She said, twirling herself out with all her might, causing Harry to lose his grip and send her flying. She got a terrified look on her face, and collided right into Jackie and her dance partner, Logan. Jackie gasped, and toppled into Logan, who held his ground with his strong thighs and calves (he was one of the most famous Quidditch Chasers in the world). Jackie glared at Haley, who stood, her normally smooth hair as wild and untamable as Harry's. Haley glared daggers at Hermione and grabbed Harry's hand, leading him off the floor.  
  
"I guess ve haff a vinner!" Teabor cried above the music and started a round of applause. Hermione and Draco stopped dancing, panting slightly as Hermione blushed and looked at her feet and Draco gazed into the distance like he'd just found the most interesting fleck of dust he's ever seen. Hermione blushed when she realized that she and Draco were still holding hands, and tried to release his hand, only to find he wouldn't let go. Hermione got a disgruntled look on her face and smiled when everyone started herding back together.  
  
"Alright, zis lesson iz over! I hope you all learned this night how to valtz, and I hope you take it vith you and dance tonight! Good evening!" He clapped his hands, and the eligible bachelors and –ettes went to their appropriate rooms to receive further instruction. Hermione quickly grabbed her shoes, put them on, and followed Molly into the dressing room.  
  
"Right! Now we will be going to the Italian restaurant. If you liked your partner, you can sit by them at dinner, but if you didn't, come to me and we will switch with someone else." As soon as those words left the elderly woman with falsely colored red hair, Haley raised her hand and waved it around, telling her that she didn't like her partner. Her along with one girl, Lindsay, raised their hands. "Ok, good show ladies, you two will switch partners. Haley, you'll now be with Ben now and Lindsay, you'll be with Harry. Ok, keep in mind I have your clothing for horseback riding," the woman said, patting a small box that fit in her palm, "and you'll be going to the Italian restaurant in Italy called _Alimento Di Amore_. It's an adorable little dinner place. Now, see you all there in a few seconds!" She said, and disapparated to the _Alimento Di Amore_.  
  
"See you there in a few!" Hermione said to Molly, and dissappareated with a muffled pop.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................

Yay! I'm done with this chapter! I think it's longer than usual...lol, I hope! Some thanks:  
  
_**NitenGale**_: yes I like your ideas! But the Draco's point of view thing...I'm worried I wouldn't be able to write it well enough, so I don't think I'll try, well, at least not for now! Thanks for your suggestions!  
  
**_CitCat299_**: Thanks mucho! I'm glad the last chapter was better, and I hope this one is even better...yeah! And I tried to make it kinda funny this chapter (I hope I at least made SOMEONE giggle). I totally forgot I had some humor in this too, so I'm really trying...(ok, so I'm not trying too hard). But yea! Thanks!  
  
**_DracosPrincipessa_**: Yay! Still with me! Goody! lol, hope you like this chapter too!  
  
**_TennisPlaya278_**: This is good! Thanks for reading my story! Haven't you been with me since the beginning? I think! Yay for you!  
  
**_Invisible2u_**: You've also been with me since the beginning! Yay for you!  
  
............................................................................................................................................  
  
Ok, I'm honestly hoping that I'll have another update by Friday, but no promises! The more reviews I get the happier I am! Oh, and I'll already apologize for the next chapter. I'm not really looking forward to writing about dinner. So, I'll probably find a quick way around it and get to the horseback riding!  
  
**_OH YES! IMPORTANT!_** lol, some of the experiences in this chapter (the waltzing people and lessons and such) are based on something that actually happened with me while I was on a chorus tour in Europe! Only the guy I waltzed with was shorter than me, we didn't wear gowns, and he wasn't cute like Draco (giggles)! Yes, Teabor and Duna were guides (Teabor the bus driver for us, Duna our German tour guide.) We took waltzing lessons in the Czech Republic and some of those things really happened with ME! lol, but not too many of them! Ok enough of me rambling, I doubt you guys really read this anyway! Oh well, **REVIEW**!  
  
**_VBC_**


	6. Can't Think of Title

**AN**: I started writing this chapter before I knew I got any reviews because my Internet isn't working (Tuesday, June 8, 11:32 AM Georgia time) so yeah, here I go!

(oh, and sorry i didn't finish till _NOW_ monday june 13!)  
  
**Disclaimer**: I prefer reviewing to suing (It's not mine! Just the plot!)  
  
Hermione quickly found her spot on the long table, her name in big golden letters hovering above a chair. She sat down in the cushioned chair, smiling as she felt like a queen in her throne. She looked to her left, where Draco Malfoy was supposed to be seated, and to her right, where Katherine McClure was to be seated as well. Suddenly, the witch with her falsely died red hair apparated in the middle of the room.  
  
"Now everyone! I want you all to be seated! Horseback riding will take place in exactly one hour, so we don't have time to mingle before and after. To your seats! You only have main course to eat, and so pick up your menu, point at what you want and wave it twice, and it will appear on your plate. Thank you, I shall return later!" She said, and popped out of the room.  
  
"Ah, so you've decided to keep me?" Draco's drawl came from her left. Hermione smirked.  
  
"Only because I didn't want to ruin this for me and be with Harry the whole time when he's my best friend, not a potential love." Hermione replied.  
  
"Sure..." Draco said teasingly as he picked up his menu and waved his wand to retrieve him a pasta dish. "No sense in waiting, I'd best eat this fast so I can make sure I look alright for my horseback riding partner," He whispered in Hermione's ear, sending shivers down her spine. Hermione almost closed her eyes in the ticklish pleasure, but quickly slapped out of it.  
  
"Oh please, Draco, just eat already," Hermione said, shooing his face away from hers. He shrugged, then started cutting his pasta dish. Hermione scanned the Italian menu to discover everything was in Italian. Baffled, she searched everywhere for an "English" section. She heard giggles to her right, and quickly turned to find Katherine laughing at Hermione.  
  
"Honestly, Hermione, aren't you _trilingual_?" She asked, pulling her own menu out.  
  
"Yes, I am! I speak English, French, and Mermish!" She announced proudly. Katherine only shook her head as she began to translate the Italian on the menu.  
  
"I'm getting Fettuccini Alfredo, which is what I would recommend." Katherine said, waving her wand so a plate of pasta and chicken covered in some sort of white sauce appeared. Hermione sighed and did the same, having the delicious smelling dish appear in front of her. Quickly taking a bite, she realized this dish was superb, and quickly, but politely, cut it into small, delicate pieces and ate. She too had to have time to look good for the horseback riding. Hermione then ordered a Muggle beverage, "Root Beer", and sipped at its contents politely. About to take another bite, Hermione heard a gasp from beside her, and looked up to find Haley, a glass full and tall with grape wine, "tripping" over something, sending all it's contents on Hermione. But something odd happened. Due to the spell Hermione had put on her gown earlier, it caused all liquids to bounce off and land in the general direction of where it came from. So, the wine bounced gently off of Hermione's stomach and bosom, tickling her slightly, and went straight back into Haley's face and dress. Haley screamed in defeat and embarrassment as she stalked out of the room into the bathroom, Hermione and her dining guests laughing loudly.  
  
"That was a good choice in spell, Hermione," Draco said through a chuckle. Hermione smiled a genuine smile, and quickly caught herself and looked at Katherine, who was baffled at what just occurred, but laughing pleasantly along with her date, Chris, who was a famous Quidditch goalie, and on the same team as the stunning Logan.  
  
"Yes, I guess I'd have to agree with you on that one. I taught that to Ron's wife, Sandra, on their wedding day. It prooved useful when Ron accidentally knocked over orange pumpkin juice all over her gown!" Hermione laughed pleasantly, recalling the memory with happiness. "Poor Ron got a faceful of juice, making his face so red it hurt to look at it!"

"Surely it wasn't _that_ red," Draco tried to comprimise, but Hermione waved it off and kindled her laughter, turning to Katherine.  
  
"Thank you for warning me about that spill, Katherine. Otherwise I would have been in tears and running out of here, skipping horseback riding!" Hermione said, offering a hand of friendship towards the girl.  
  
"No problem," Katherine said, accepting it and smiling.  
  
Hermione then returned to her food, chewing polietly and talking only briefly with Katherine and Draco. She was well pleased that the rest of the evening was uneventful.

As soon as Hermione was finished with her meal, she polietly excused herself   
  
"Here you are, Hermione. I checked out your outfit, if you don't mind my nosiness, and it is fabulously cute! Good choice! I'm sure all the guys will be looking at you!" She said, shoving the bag in Hermione's hands and sending her to a dressing room.  
  
Hermione gently opened the bag and laid it's contents on the chair supplied and found a note from Ginny.  
  
_ Hermione-  
  
I'm quite sure you'll scrunch your nose at this outfit, but really, it's for you! It's a guarantee "Look at me because I'm hot" outfit! The heels are already spelled not to break, and they automatically keep you balanced. The jeans, oh, they are perfect! They should, no matter what, come right above your black heels, only revealing the pointed toe and hardly any heel without a crease in the jeans. The rest is self explanatory.  
Don't forget to wave your wand once and say "Ginny's Way". Your hair and makeup will change accordingly, but only this once (I took the authority to program your wand for that one time use thing). Make sure you keep an eye on Harry for me, ok? I'm really worried because I know there are tons of prettier girl's there. Don't forget to have fun!  
  
Ginny_  
  
Hermione smiled as she looked at her outfit and quickly changed. Ginny was right when she didn't show me this before hand, Hermione thought to herself, walking in front of the floor length mirror.  
  
The navy blue jeans did exactly what Ginny said, covering the tops of her heels, which were three inches high and the thickness of a pencil, and were the kind that have the slogan 'how low can you go?'. Hermione sighed as she allowed her eyes to travel upward. Her pink spaghetti-strap top went to below her well-toned stomach, but still allowed for an inch and ½ or so of viewable skin. Covering the spaghetti strap top was a sheer long sleeved, button up blouse, in which the fabric followed the flow of the feminine body. It was made of such sheer cotton that Hermione could actually see through it, even though it had different amount of white thickness due to the small stripes.  
  
"Ginny, what did I let myself get into entrusting you to my wardrobe?" Hermione sighed out loud, pulling out her wand and waving it like Ginny had instructed. Her hair suddenly didn't have any braids, just a calm, curly look that made her look totally natural. The makeup around her eyes was light, only using a light brown and a dark brown to emphasize depth, the eyeliner remaining the same. Her lips had a touch of playful light pink gloss, barely seen, but recognizable. Hermione smiled with satisfaction, knowing that she looked cute. She quickly buttoned one button where her diaphragm was, allowing the white over shirt to show off her womanly curves as it met the top of her jeans, the cuffs of the shirt wide and extending to her knuckles. She sighed and stuffed her gown and other heels into the bag, and walked out to be met by the other nine girls. Molly quickly strode to her and laced her arm in Hermione's as she waited excitedly for the next announcement of where they were going. Hermione smiled at her friend's attire. It was much more simple and not as flattering. Molly sported dark khaki corderoy pants, with a snug navy blue shirt that grasped at her assets. Only a tiny bit of skin was seen where the shirt and pants met, but only when she raised her arms. On her feet were a simple pair of the American "cowgirl boots" in a navy color (despite how they may sound, they were a wonderful addition to her outfit). On her arm that wasn't laced with Hermione's was a dark blue sweater, exactly the shade of her shirt and shoes.  
  
"Shoot," Hermione said, barely audible. Molly looked at her with a questioning look as the redheaded woman came into view. "I didn't bring a jacket," Hermione explained, feeling embarrassed and unprepared.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I'm sure Draco will have one," Molly giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged her attention to the redheaded woman.  
  
"We will only be going to a nearby stable to take a path through a little wooded area to the beach, where you will be free to ride and return as you like. Don't worry, the ride there will be the time for instruction, so you will be prepared to walk, trot, canter, or even gallop!" The woman said excitedly, clapping her hands together for emphasis. All the girls quickly shared whispers of excitement and fears to their neighbors, but quickly became quiet as the woman announced the name of the stable.  
  
"That's it, ladies. See you there!" She said with a pop. Hermione smiled at Molly and winked, disappearing with a small pop.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Hermione smiled and found Molly, who had only appeared right next to her side just a few seconds after Hermione arrived.  
  
"Everyone arrived safely? All right, yes. Ok, here we go! Meet your partners and from there you'll be given a horse and instruction and help if you need it. Now go, shoo!" The woman said as all the girls went to find their guys on the opposite side of the stable. Hermione found Draco quickly, but noticed he hadn't spotted her yet. He was leaning against an open, empty stall, staring in front of him like nothing else mattered in the world. He wore what looked like comfortable jeans, blue, but they looked well worn (it was the style for the Muggles that year). He wore a light blue polo shirt with a winged horse on his right upper chest (it was the symbol for Laura and Raul, the top manufacturers of that style of shirts in the wizarding world), and over the polo shirt, a leather jacket. His hair remained sleeked back, that same comma of hair invading his left eye, giving him a mysterious look. Hermione took a deep breath and walked briskly too him, her heels clicking dully on the hay infested ground, quickly drawing Draco's attention, but worse: his infectious smile. Hermione blushed slightly and returned the smile, walking gracefully up to his side.  
  
Hermione! What are you doing? She scolded herself slightly, trying to think of why she had blushed at his true, friendly, and quite dashing... Here you go again...she said as she mentally shook off the feeling and approached Draco.  
  
"Are you excited for this horseback riding?" Draco asked dully, but his eyes betrayed him with an excited spark.  
  
"Actually, I've never ridden a horse, and up until now, I would have liked to have kept it that way..." Hermione said, fiddling with her hands.  
  
Stop that! She scolded herself, That's a sign you're nervous, and you're not!  
  
"Oh, my father thought it'd be best for me to be educated in all proper ways, including that of horseback riding. Why, I'll never know. But it was a literal pain in the butt..." Draco said, a smile to match the laughing spark in his eyes. Hermione laughed at his joke as he offered an arm, which she took, and walked together to where they would get their horses.  
  
Hermione gulped. She never thought that she'd have to face her one of her two worst fears (horseback riding and broom riding). She blinked away fright as her and Draco found the line of twenty-five horses (the extra five were for guides to ride on).  
  
"All right, you young lovebirds," One of the women said that was standing by a strong chestnut mare. Hermione was about to object to the nickname she gave herself and Draco, but the woman continued. "My name is Alanna, and I'll be the main guide for tonight. Can I have your experiences and names?" She asked professionally, an odd glint to her eyes.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco said, offering a hand to shake, "and I've ridden plenty of times before, and in fact own six horses of my own," Draco said in a professional tone. Hermione watched the way his lips annunciated each word to perfection, feeling the light breeze that bustled by on the open road and seeing it toss Draco's comma of hair.  
  
"Uh, dear?" Alanna said.  
  
"Oh, my experience? Oh, hm, none. I'm really scared of horses, actually. Those and brooms..."Hermione said, blushing furiously as she had been caught in the act of staring, but confidently looked into the woman's eyes, still noticing the odd sparkle.  
  
"Dear, and your name?" She asked patiently.  
  
"Oh yes, Hermione Granger, sorry," Hermione said, sticking her hand out for a friendly handshake. Alanna laughed and took it, looking into Hermione's eyes. That's it.  
  
"Uh, ma'am, er, Alanna, I don't mean to be rude, but...are your eyes...purple?" Hermione asked, squinting her eyes and leaning forward to get a better look. Alanna laughed, running a hand through long coppery curls.  
  
"Yes, they are! Quite and odd color, don't you think? My late twin brother, Thom, had the same colored eyes as me too! Amazing, isn't it? My husband, that man back there," Alanna said, pointing to a tall man dressed in the typical 'cowboy' attire, glanced over and waved. His nose had appeared to have been broken several times, and he must've been stubborn and not allowed the mediwitches and –wizards see to it. "his name's George, seems to think it's my purple eyes that put a spell on him! Heh, I don't believe him for a second. It's just I'm so unbelievably charming, when I'm not mad. Why, would you look at me! I love to talk, talk, talk as long as someone is willing to listen. Let's set you two up behind Dave, one of our guides. Hermione, you'll be riding BB. She's a headstrong little girl, but she'll mind her manners if I have anything to say to her. Draco, you'll be riding Sugar. And mind you, don't let his name trick you. He's a hardy stallion, and we barely were able to train him. Just guide him with a firm hand and he'll follow you." Alanna said, leading them to two horses. Hermione looked at hers in fright, although was instantly calmed by the gentle gaze of BB's midnight blue eyes.  
  
"That's a hint that they're not the normal Muggle horses," Draco informed her.  
  
Hermione stood beside BB briefly, a cold wind manuevering slowing to Hermione, who instantly got goosebumps as the wind tossed and flirted with her hair momentarily. Hermione stiffled her shivers just as Draco looked over, a delicate brow arched.

"Hermione, did you forget a jacket?" Draco asked, proceding to remove his leather one.  
  
"Honestly, Draco, what kind of person do you think I am? Of course _I_ didn't forget a jacket...Ginny did." Hermione said confidently, until she murmured the last detail. Draco chuckled softly, handing over his jacket. "Draco, really I cou--"

"Nonsense. I don't chill easily, and you really could use it, _trust_ me," Draco said as Hermione reluctantly pulled it on.

"Thanks Draco," Hermione said in a small voice. He once again chuckled until Alanna abruptly cleared her throat, causing them to look at her with odd looks. Alanna shook her head and made a stool appeared.

"_Alright_, just swing your leg up and over, and you'll be fine!" Alanna said, quickly demonstrating, and sliding off to allow Hermione to try. Hermione gulped, and steadily took her first step onto the stepping stool, balancing her weight as she took the second step. "Right now," Alanna continued, "stick your right foot in that stirrup there, and swing your left foot around, there you go!" Alanna said as Hermione found herself suddenly in a hard saddle. "Now, don't forget to put on your spell helmet," Alanna reminded her, winking. "Draco, I entrust that you know how to mount?" Alanna said, and without waiting for a reply, moved down to help Haley and Ben into the horses just one horse's distance in front of them.  
  
Once everyone was mounted up and comfortable (well, as comfortable as you can get sitting in a saddle), the whole group of 25 people, got on the move. Alanna was the leader, her husband George, the caboose on a huge Clydesdale horse named Monster.  
  
"I told him not to bring him out," Alanna explained as she rode by earlier to check and make sure everyone was ready to go, "but he just had to show off. He said, 'as a big man, I need a big horse!' He's only a smidget bigger than me, but he needs to use Monster!" Hermione laughed as Alanna continued down the line. George was nothing close to a "smidget" bigger than Alanna. Alanna was a short and stocky woman, but by all means, not fat looking, just well built. At maybe 5'4" (if she stretched a bit), she was almost a foot shorter than her husband, who was twice her weight, but not in a fatty build, but more in a muscular thickness, most likely from the handlings of horses, no doubt about it.  
  
"Let's go!" Hermione heard Alanna shout as she galloped to the front of the line. Hermione noted her perfect poise, as if she'd been born in a saddle.  
  
Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her own spot, the hard leather causing her inner thighs to numb. "This is going to be a wonderful learning experience..." Hermione muttered gloomily as another cool breeze picked it's way through the long line of horses, causing Hermione to be extremely thankful for the leather coat keeping her skin warm. Then, quite suddenly, BB lurched forward, moving quickly to keep up with Dave's horse. Hermione silently cursed and grasped the reins in white-knuckled hands.

**_GEEZ_**! This chapter took me forever to write! Like a week! I had TONS more of stuff written, but I thought it was lame. Oh well, I have it saved in another thing just incase I decide it's not lame. Yea well this chapter wasn't that great, and I thought it was awfully boring! I PROMISE the next chapter won't be, and there'll be some, well, let's just say that Hermione and Draco will be friends! Hehe-yea! ok well REVIEW please! Thanks!  
  
**_VBC_**  
  
**_PS_**. My own personal goal is to have 100 reviews by chapter (I'd prefer chapter 7, but then that'd mean i'd have to get like 30 this chapter, and this chapter is bad, SO yea!)! So work magic people! 

**_OH_**! I don't cuss or nothing, so when I say "Hermione cursed silently" I mean she said a curse, or a hex, or whatever you want to call it! Just FYI! Yea, ok.

I really TRULY hope to have another chapter by this weekend, but I can't promise anything, ok? And a week from thursday I'll be at two camps (EFY and Trek for those of you who know what I'm talking about doubt there are any of you) and so I won't be back for like a week and 1/2, so the next chapter shall be brilliant! Ok enough of my rambling!

Oh wait, another disclaimer. The characters Alanna and George come from another series of books by Tamora Pierce, so they're not my idea at all. I just changed them a lot considering they're from the time of Dragons and castles and stuff like that (fabulous series of books, if you're interested!)

OH YEA! THANKS!   
I'm too lazy at the moment, so I'm only going to have one to a very clever person who figured out what the name of the resturaunt meant in Italian (not that I don't love you ALL, I just want to post this in a HURRY!)

_**Jenie**_- Yes! The restraunt means Food of Love! lol, actually, I went to altavista.com and got "Love Food" translated into Italian! Thanks for reviewing!

Guys I do feel really bad about not commenting on EVERYONE, but hey, I'm not perfect, ok? lol, "sorry, i can't be, perfect" simple plan! lol, ok i'm done rambling now!


	7. Runaway Date

**AN**: OMGOSH! Thank y'all sooo much for reviewing! I'm starting this chapter (writing it, at least) with 101 reviews! lol, like my FAVORITE childhood movie, 101 Dalmatians! I have a Dalmatian! His name is Sam! Ok, yea, I'll have thanks at the end of this chapter!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't want a fine because it's not mine! (REVIEW!)  
  
Hermione kept her ears keen to what Dave was saying, giving detailed descriptions of trees and other greenery near the trail.  
  
"The horse you're riding," Dave said, turning back to let Hermione know he was talking to her, their eyes locking briefly, "she was going to be trained to be a long distance race horse. Have you heard of the Magical Meters? Well, it's a race with magical horses, mind you they aren't magicked to run far, just not to be thirsty, and they race from England to Germany. It's a really fascinating experience, I've been on one."  
  
Hermione's eyes sparkled. She hadn't ever heard of anything Dave was explaining, and her head was demanding more information. "Why didn't BB go?"  
  
"BB was voted too big. She was ½ inch over sized, but I really thought she would've made a good horse. She's got big lungs and the perfect pacing. I was so disappointed when she didn't make it," Dave said, turning around to face Hermione. His blue eyes seemed anxious, his brown hair slightly curled and tousled from frustrated fingers combing it. "Sorry for getting a bit into it, but I would've been the one to take her on that Magical Meters ride thing. That's a once in a lifetime thing for a guy like me," He said, seeming perfectly at ease with his back twisted at the odd angle in the hard saddle.  
  
Hermione smiled sympathetically. "I know the feeling of being let down. I've discovered this thing at work to help save Squibs from being, well, Squibs. I would go into detail, but I could go on for hours. We ran out of funding just a month back, and it was such a let down, knowing how you can help someone but not being able to. But thanks to Draco," Hermione said, pointing behind her shoulder, "I have all the funding I need to save all the non-magic people born from wizarding families in the world!"  
  
"That's quite an achievement. And you saved one of my best friends who was bitten by a werewolf. He suffered seven full-moon rotations before you discovered it's cure. He personally wanted to meet you and thank you for your ingenious cure, but if he had known how beautiful you are, he'd ask for a date as well." Dave said, locking eyes with Hermione again and not moving, causing Hermione to blush with embarrassment.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to accept. I don't date patients," Hermione said, causing Dave to laugh, his handsome face alight with happiness. Hermione smiled, recognizing how great it was again to have someone who's face can change with his or her mood. It reminded her of Ron, whom she hadn't seen since she was injured at work.  
  
"I'm not a patient, just a tour guide," He said, his voice dangerously quiet. Hermione blushed furiously and adverted her eyes to the rocky path they were now walking across. She focused her attention on her numb inner thighs, the gentle clopping of her horse's hooves, and the mystic breeze blowing through the air, slightly thick with salt from the ocean.  
  
"We're but a few paces from the ocean!" Hermione heard Alanna call. Dave abruptly turned back in his saddle, and announced it again after two other guides in front of them proclaimed it to their group of people, the chain ending with an excited whoop from George. Hermione stifled laughter, trying her hardest not to draw any attention to herself as she saw the trail opening into a barren beach. The horses instantly shook out their manes and pawed the sand anxiously, the excitement they shared for an ocean gallop thickening the air.  
  
"Draw your horses in a circle," Alanna explained once everyone was within an earshot. A few people had difficulty maneuvering their horses, including Haley, who was having particular trouble with her black and white mare by the name of Matches. "Now, this is the time where you can go off with your horses and a few friends, or you can leave your horses with Michele or Henry, who will be staying behind. George, Dave, and myself will be riding along, making sure everything is ok, but keep in mind you don't have to be riding in a large group of eight people. Now if you don't have any questions, go ahead and ride to your heart's content!" Alanna said, breaking the circle as she rode towards George, a flirtatious glint in her eyes. Hermione smiled, glad to know that love still existed between married couples. Her own parents were on the brink of getting a divorce when Hermione stepped in with a free trial pass to a marriage counselor.  
  
"Would you like to ride?" A familiar voice came from behind Hermione. She turned in her saddle to see Draco, gently at ease in his saddle as if he simply came with the horse.  
  
"I'll come too," yet another voice said. Hermione looked to her right to see Dave, a white smile flashing at her as he winked.  
  
"Wouldn't that be awk—"  
  
"We'll come as well," Harry said, his horse walking up with his date, Lindsay. He gently turned to her. "You don't have to join us if you don't want to," Harry said, his voice hesitantly gentle. She shook her head slightly, her brown eyes large, gazing pleasantly at Draco. Hermione almost felt a twinge of something inside her, but shrugged it off and nodded.  
  
"Now that we have a group of five, I think we can move on," Hermione said, trying to sit erect in her saddle, causing her bottom to ache and protest, "that is, after I stretch for a second." Hermione grasped the saddle horn, taking a deep breath to cool her nerves. She unhooked both feet from the saddle, and gently swung her left foot over BB's rump, causing herself to land gently on the sand. She quickly released the breath she had been holding without her knowing, and raked her fingers through her gentle curls.  
  
"I agree," Draco said, getting off Sugar in one swift motion. Lindsay smiled at him with admiration and did the same thing, followed by Harry and Dave.  
  
"I hurt so much," Hermione said, gently patting her backside as the others laughed, only Harry admitting the same pain.  
  
For three minutes they stood in awkward silence. Harry was gently patting his horse's thick neck, telling him stories of Hedwig, since she was white as well. Lindsay stared at Draco, almost drooling on herself as he looked towards the ocean, deep in thought. Hermione stood, leaning against BB, fully aware of the blue eyes that bore into her face, trying to gain attention, which Hermione refused.  
  
Gently the ocean breeze blew back her hair, the coolness going through every crack in her cloths to caress her skin to goose bumps. Hermione pulled Draco's jacket tight, realizing it had been five minutes since they had dismounted.  
  
"I'm ready now," Hermione said, causing a startled jolt from Lindsay, who instantly blushed in the faded sunlight. Everyone went to their horses quickly and mounted up as if they had been taught nothing but that. Hermione gulped and realized that everyone was waiting for her to mount up.  
  
"Come on, Hermione," Harry said encouragingly, his green eyes sparkling. Hermione smiled at her best friend and approached BB, who was pawing the ground anxiously. Hermione gulped and grabbed the saddle horn, putting her left foot into the stirrup. She suddenly felt strong hands around her waist as she jumped, causing her to land in the saddle with a polite thump.  
  
"I thought I'd help get the show on the road," Dave said, his voice teasing as he remounted his horse.  
  
"I could've done it on my own," Hermione said stubbornly, pulling her curls into a pile on her head in one swift moment.  
  
"I want to gallop!" Lindsay said excitedly, kicking her mare into a rhythmic horse sprint. Hermione grabbed the reins hard as BB lurched suddenly to join the fast pace with the others, pulling ahead of them all and looking at the other horses almost in a teasing sense as she rode past them. Hermione felt Draco's jacket whip in the wind, the escaped curls that hadn't made it in the hair tie whipping behind her. She felt millions of emotions all at once as her stomach tied itself in knots, the greatest one being fear.  
  
"BB," Hermione tried to yell, but it came out as an exasperated whisper, "please, BB, slow down!"  
  
Hermione looked ahead to see a stray log blocking their path, and groped down in the saddle to wrap her arms around BB's neck, holding on for dear life as she felt BB rise in the air momentarily, carrying them over the log.  
  
"HERMIONE! GRAB THE REINS!" She heard Draco shout, who seemed to be gaining on BB. BB tossed her head back and saw Sugar. Hermione saw a terrifying glint in BB's eyes, which was only a playful fire of blue, as the mare turned around and thundered faster, if it was imagined possible.  
  
Hermione felt hot tears burn in her eyes as she felt ocean spray sting her face, the salt making her feel odd and sluggish. She kept her eyes open, seeing couples from the date look at her oddly as they suddenly thundered past a familiar Clydesdale horse and the copper headed Alanna.  
  
"HELP!" Hermione shouted to Alanna, who instantly kicked her horse into gear lifting her rump off the saddle in the formal stance of a jockey. Hermione heard the horse's hooves getting closer on her left side, followed by the ambitious look in Alanna's violet eyes. Hermione turned her head to see George on her other side, his green-hazel eyes plagued with seriousness.  
  
"BB, slow down, this isn't a play time," Hermione heard Alanna say, her voice impossibly close.  
  
It must be a spell, Hermione thought with interest.  
  
Hermione heard a closer thunder of hooves on her immediate left. She turned her head again to see Draco, his white-blonde hair whipping in the wind. She saw the seriousness of his features, and how the new moonlight was gentle and good on his strong jaw and pale skin.  
  
"Hermione, listen to me," Draco said, his voice breathy.  
  
Hermione attempted to speak, but her voice went away with the wind as she dared to open her mouth. Instead she nodded hastily.  
  
"Unwrap your arms and take a hold of the reins, Hermione. Do it," Draco said, his voice sounding oddly commanding and powerful. Hermione nodded once again and grasped the leather reins, her body still pressed against BB's neck.  
  
"Gently," she heard George say from her right, "ever so gently start pulling back the reins and lean back. When you're forward on her like that she thinks you're saying, 'oh! Let's go faster!'." Hermione nodded and quickly leaned back, pulling on the reins too quickly, causing BB to abruptly halt. Hermione thought her fears were over until BB launched to her hindquarters, neighing her objections. Hermione instantly lost her balance and crashed to the ground behind BB, who turned angry blue eyes on her as she snorted.  
  
"Bad BB!" Alanna shouted, distracting the horse's attention to Alanna as she rode up, her forehead glinting with the thought of perspiration. BB looked at Alanna, and almost like a dog, put her head down and whipped her long tail side to side in attempts of forgiveness. Draco hurriedly dismounted and helped Hermione to her feet, looking at her swelling wrist with a doctor's suspicion as Dave rode up, his horse breathing heavily.  
  
"Good thing you're here, Dave," George said, Monster prancing up proudly. "You'll take BB back to Michele and Henry, and tell them no oats for BB for a week, just the old, dried out hay. Oh, and tell them she's not to do any running for a week. The only riding she'll be doing is with the children who come to play at the stable." George said. Dave nodded solemnly and took BB's reins, and led her at a walk back to where they came from.  
  
"I'm eternally sorry that BB did that. I should have given you an older horse who doesn't like to play so rough. I hope you can find it to forgive us," Alanna said, dismounting to help Draco inspect her wrist.  
  
"I think it's broken," Draco said, touching it gingerly as Hermione winced.  
  
"Oh, we'll pay for the doctor bill, no doubt," Alanna said, looking him in the eyes.  
  
"No need," Hermione said weakly, pulling out her wand from an inconspicuous place, "I am, after all, Hermione Granger, the famous witch Healer from St. Mungo's. It'll take me but a second to fix." Hermione tilted her head down, causing the freed curls to cascade down the frame of her face, hiding it from the others as she muttered a spell. Instantly the swelling died down.  
  
"Well, that was lucky of us," Alanna said, running a hand through her own coppery curls.  
  
"That's only to dim the pain and reduce swelling. I'll have to fix it when I go into work tomorrow."  
  
"Well, since that's taken care of, you can apparate home once you get your clothes from that woman," Alanna said, remounting her horse.  
  
"If you need anything else, just shout," George said as he and his wife rode away at a brisk trot.  
  
"That was as fast as I ever want to go ever again," Hermione said, wincing as she took a step.  
  
"You plan on walking back?" Draco asked, his gray eyes shining with concern.  
  
_Well, they're not so gray. In fact, they look a bit more like blue right now, the way the moon shines on them like this_. Hermione thought, her head feeling sluggish.  
  
"Well, I don't really want to ride anything." Hermione said, sitting in the sand to take off her high-heeled shoes. Her pale feet looked delicate in the moonlight, her manicured nails sparkling.  
  
"Here, you can ride behind me. I promise I won't go any speed above a walk. I'll be right in front of you if you get scared." Draco said, his offer looking fabulous to Hermione's aching feet. Hermione looked up at Draco, her curls framing her face, tempting Draco to want to reach out and tuck them behind her ear. Hermione brushed a few back, her attempt failing as they fell deliciously back into her face.  
  
"I suppose, as long as you promise I won't get hurt." Hermione said, standing up and brushing sand off her butt and rolling up her jeans so she wouldn't be stepping on the hem. "Oh," Hermione said, quickly taking off Draco's jacket, "I'm pretty sure I'm not too cold anymore." Draco's eyes met Hermione's, discovering that they were betraying her words.  
  
"No, keep it on. It'd make me feel like I used to be, you know, back at Hogwarts, if I took it back," Draco said, his voice soft and steady. Hermione lifted a puzzled eyebrow, which Draco chose to ignore as he mounted up easily, holding out a strong arm for Hermione to grasp.  
  
"Should I trust you, now that you've mentioned your old days?" Hermione asked, falsely cautious. Draco's gray eyes glinted painfully, as if Hermione truly hurt his feelings, but his hand remained outstretched. Hermione grabbed it and hastily found balance as Draco practically pulled her up on top of the horse.  
  
"Are you secure?" Draco asked as Hermione wrapped her arms, drowning in Draco's too large leather jacket, around his lean waist.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said breathily in his ear, hoping she had the same effect on him as he had on her earlier in the evening. Draco nodded and kicked the horse into a quick walk.  
  
"Uh, Draco? I'm sorry about my comment earlier. You seem to be withdrawn. I really didn't mean it," Hermione said, allowing her voice to sound gentle and truly apologetic.  
  
"That's fine. I know I was a jerk in school. You wouldn't understand why unless you knew me. But you don't." Draco merely stated, offering no more of an answer. Hermione tried to toss her hair back, which had completely fallen out of its captive holder, the hair tie, and failed miserably. She huffed and tried to get comfortable while still having a good grip on Draco's middle.  
  
"Hermione Granger, you skank!" Hermione heard someone shout at her from her left. Gently winding her head to face the name caller without pressing her body firmly into Draco's back, she saw the accused. Haley.  
  
"What now?" Hermione whispered, causing a gentle laughter from Draco as Haley rode up, her date nowhere to be found. She dismounted in a rough manor, waiting for Hermione to do the same as she clumsily slipped off.  
  
"I know you made your horse gallop by so you would get all the attention from all the guys. As if you needed it! My date said he needed to go back and tell the people collecting horses what happened. Sure enough, he's gone!" Haley said, getting dangerously close to Hermione. She stood a few inches taller than Hermione, who was barefoot on the dry sand. Standing at 5'6", Hermione estimated that Haley was 5'8", considering her heels weren't too big.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. A girl in my group started to gallop, my horse felt provoked, and took off. Nothing I could have done to prevent it, except probably knowing how to control a horse." Hermione said, her face smug as she crossed her arms over one another. Hermione read Haley's face as it tightened. She's going to hit me, Hermione thought with laughter, ducking as a balled up fist came to collide with her face.  
  
"Stand still and fight!" Haley cried wildly, her arms flinging. Hermione, silently thanking her kick-boxing trainer, rolled on the ground and held her fists in fighting position. She didn't think twice as her right wrist throbbed slightly, protesting it's misuse.  
  
"Stop this now," Draco said, startling both women briefly enough where he could stand between them. "Stop being foolish, Haley, Hermione really didn't mean to do what her horse did. Honestly, that's immature. Hermione, I thought you were smarter than to fight, but then again, in school you always did pack in a good punch." Draco said, his voice tense. Hermione dropped her fists and stepped back, feeling Haley's green eyes upon her, wishing her to catch fire or something.  
  
_If her looks were knives_, Hermione thought, _I'd be long dead_.  
  
"I'm leaving, but only for you, Draco," Haley said, stalking stubbornly to her horse. Hermione watched her with dark eyes as she started to mount, her foot barely in the stirrup as she tried to swing her leg over, causing a misbalance in the equation and ending up with the product of pure embarrassment; her sprawled out on the ground, fallen from the stirrup. Hermione laughed openly as she glared, mounting up accurately, and trotted away, her back looking oddly stiff. Draco cleared his throat and held out an arm for Hermione, who took it and settled herself in the saddle, her arms wrapped around his waist again. The horse lurched forward suddenly, causing Hermione to grasp tighter to Draco, closing the minimal space between their bodies. Draco sent an inquiring look over his shoulder, causing Hermione to blush furiously, but not loosen her grip.  
  
"I never did apologize for the way I acted at school," Draco said softly. Hermione could tell this was an uncomfortable subject.  
  
"No, really, it's ok. People change. I was a jerk to you too," Hermione said, trying to stop him from going any further. She held her breath, hoping for the best.  
  
"No, it's not ok. Let me explain.  
  
"When I grew up, I was taught that money and power can buy anything. And I believed it to be true. Coming to Hogwarts I had all I wanted: Crabbe and Goyle, my best friends, popularity for being a pure blood, and wits to get good grades. Most of all, I would hardly get into trouble because people _feared_ my father. I thought I had the life of luxury.  
  
"But in our 7th year, everything changed. Potter killed Voldemort, and every death eater was captured. I wasn't captured, of course, because I hadn't become one yet. To be completely honest, I couldn't wait to be a death eater. It fed me more fuel for power. Crabbe and Goyle weren't death eaters yet either, so when our parents got captured, my mother and father killed, I turned to them for support. But they were too stupid to understand. They weren't _really_ my friends. I bought them everything they needed, and they repaid me by hanging out with me, but when I really needed someone, I mean, _really_ _needed_ someone, I had no one. When I went back to school after winter break, after the evil magics had been disposed of, I grew hotly jealous of you, Potter, and Weasley, because I knew you were all _true_ friends. I knew that because you were there when he killed Voldemort. You were there to help protect him. I know how you helped, Hermione. You knocked out several Death Eaters, and almost got killed yourself once they discovered you were a 'mudblood'. You were in all the newspapers; the golden trio saves the world, Potter gallantly leading the way. I was so sickly jealous, because I had no friends. None.  
  
"Then I discovered why. I was so crude and mean to everyone around me. Even as Head Boy, who's supposed to be an example of the perfect student, like you. Who was I to be the Head Boy? How much did my father have to pay?  
  
"So I feel it's time I truly apologize, Hermione. You didn't deserve any of the things I said to you in school, or Potter, or Weasley. I hope all three of you will recognize that I've grown and changed." Draco finished. Hermione sniffled and felt a warm tear trickle down her cheek.  
  
"It's ok," Hermione barely managed to whisper back without choking up more tears. The rest of the trip was silent.  
  
When Hermione and Draco reached the Michelle, they dismounted and stood quietly for a moment.  
  
"You going into work tomorrow?" Hermione asked sheepishly. Draco merely nodded his head, his eyes looking towards the never-ending ocean. Hermione listened briefly to the peaceful sounds of the waves crashing up, tickling the white sand before slinking back into it's body, pulling some sand with it every time.  
  
"I hope that you'll come visit me. I'd like to show you the progress the grant of money will allow me to make. I'll be able to take my first patient in tomorrow, and hopefully take a look at the baby." Hermione said, still barefoot in the sand, making her at least five inches shorter than Draco.  
  
"Thank you for this wonderful evening," Draco said, taking Hermione's hand in his and gently bringing it to his lips, giving it a sweet kiss. He straightened, and before Hermione could say anything, he was gone. The wind picked up speed, leaving Hermione still warm in Draco's jacket. She touched her left hand gently, the spot where his lips had been still tingling.  
  
"And to think, _I'll_ have to tell Ginny _all_ about the wonderful events of tonight," Hermione sighed, disapparating to pick up her clothes, then home.  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
**WOW**! That was one LONG chapter! lol, like I said, Hermione and Draco will be FRieNDS! Lol, sorry if it wasn't what you were looking for! There was a kiss though! (on the hand, but still a kiss!) Anyway, I REALLY need thanks in this chapter!  
  
**_THANK YOUZ:  
_**  
**_Paki_**- you were review number 100! Thanks SO much for reviewing! I hope you return for this chapter!  
  
**_Sweet-77-Thang_**- I updated ASAP, so I hope you liked it!  
  
**_Invisible2u_**- wow, I'm glad you likes my story! Thanks for reviewing from chap. 1!  
  
**_Lioness821_**- sorry I didn't use Daine, I didn't really think about it. All I thought of was Alanna because uhh...I'm not sure, but Alanna satisfied my need.  
  
**_Really Tired, Slightly Insane_**- lol, I LOVE Tamora Peirce. She's a dedicated author, satisfying her readers' needs!  
  
**_NitenGale_**- lol, thanks! I'm loving this story too! Movies every two weeks, well, probably not, but as for triple dates (Ron and his wife, Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Draco), that's quite a possibility! Thanks for your review!  
  
**_TennisPlaya278_**- thanks, I love the chapter title too : P ! anyway, thanks for reviewing since chapter uno! (I liked the wine part too, lol)  
  
**_YourLuckyCharm_**- I don't think this chapter is as funny, but I try to input humor in each chapter! Thanks for your review!  
  
**_CitCat299_**- all I can say is that it's all in the plan (the closeness factor) you'll see what happens, because I don't want to spoil anything. I promise it's all in the plan, though!  
  
**_Emma Watson Rules_**- Thanks bunches, and I did update!  
  
**_WeluvweKR_**- I don't get the Tennis authors thing...perhaps if you explain? lol, thanks for your reviews, you helped me get 2 steps closer to 100!  
  
**_Hotpinkflamingo_**- lol, I hope this chapter blows (in the good way) too! And I do plan on having a fabulous time at those camps! Thanks so much for your review!  
  
**_Dracosprincipessa_**- I hope this chapter is better than the last one! Thanks for reviewing from the beginning!  
  
**_Innocentrose_**- lol, I LOVE song of the lioness series too! I'd have to say that's my favorite, then the Daine, then the new one she's making with Alanna's daughter Aly, then the Kel, because Kel didn't end up romantically with anyone. Anyway, thanks!  
  
**_Applescm_**- and I can't wait to write more! Thanks!  
  
**_Lillianna-Rose_**- Yes, I've read all her Tortall series, but not the circle of magic or any of the others. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**_Katie_**- perhaps I'll try the Daughter of the Moon series! Is it by Tamora Peirce?  
  
**_Lanna1186_**- thanks for the review! You were the first to review for ch. 6!  
  
...............................................................................................................................................  
  
That's all ladies and gents! Until next time  
  
**_VBC_**


	8. Can't Think of Title 2

**AN**: Wow! I've received over 20 reviews just for this chapter! Thank you all SO much! It makes me real happy that y'all love me! .:tear:. SO SORRY about the delay! I got home Sunday, and have had author's block! But now I think it might be settled!  
  
**Disclaimer**: Want me to pay? Not today (not mine/REVIEW!)  
  
Hermione hastily grabbed her wand as she rushed out of her room, leaving Crookshanks in a whirlwind of dark blue robes.  
  
"Ginny, I'm going to work now! I won't be back till late because I get to work on that new thing I told you about, ok?" Hermione called, grabbing a bagel, already with a thick layer of cream cheese on it, and putting a slice in her mouth.  
  
"Ok, bye," Ginny yawned, staggering in from her bedroom, her fiery red hair in a wild ponytail on top of her head.  
  
Hermione smiled wickedly at her friend, still dressed in her light pink fleece PJ bottoms and black tank top. "Harry said he'd be here in an hour to tell you how faithful he was."  
  
Ginny's brown eyes snapped open, loosing all signs of being tired. "What?! _Harry_ here in an hour?! I can't believe you didn't wake me up earlier! I won't have any time to get ready!" Ginny squealed, her hands clenched in balls as she sprinted back to her room. Two seconds later Hermione heard the shower going, and a yelp of complaint of it being too hot. Smiling to herself, Hermione apparated to work.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Savannah, hand me that eyeglass looking thing," Hermione said, her eyes already enlarged by the spell she had put on them to see through a volunteer's stomach. Angie Marcus, who was four months pregnant, lay comfortably on the mattress, her plump stomach exposed. Savannah, her short blonde hair pulled back with eight miniature French braids about two inches back from her hairline, quickly handed her the eyeglass looking thing, properly called a Magifyer. "Perfect. Miss Angie, your baby has orange magi- waves, meaning that she will be a witch. Congratulations," Hermione said, shaking Angie's hand enthusiastically. Angie gathered her things and put on her coat, then quickly waddled out of the room.  
  
"Hermione, I think the research I've conducted verifies our thoughts. I do believe that Squibs run in the family. So perhaps if we send look in previous medical records of people who have had Squibs in their families and see if any are pregnant. Do you think that perhaps, if a Squib is having a baby that you'll be able to make it magic?" Savannah asked, looking down at a clipboard.  
  
"Yes, that sounds good. Check up on that, and I'm going to go see if I can base any experiments to help us figure out if a Squibs baby can be 'de-squib-ified'." Hermione said, putting a "spell lock" spell on her wand as she wrapped her long curls up in a messy bun with it and returned to her office exhausted. She quickly slumped into her comfortable chair, stroking Ashes, her Australian Sooty Owl, her mind elsewhere. A gentle knock startled her.  
  
"Yes, come in," She said, still sitting relaxed in her chair. The door opened smoothly, permitting the viewing of the person entering: Draco. Hermione quickly straightened in her chair, Ashes taking flight around the office in startlement.  
  
"I wanted to know how your research was going," Draco said, allowing himself to sit in the overstuffed chair that was strategically placed in front of Hermione's desk.  
  
"Well, we've discovered that being a Squib is an inheritance trait. Since we've discovered that, we need to now find a person where Squibs run in the family, and then take a look at their baby. Until then, we're stuck," Hermione explained, playing with a Hippogriff's feather quill. The feather had come straight from Buckbeak himself after Hermione helped his "wife" deliver her baby.  
  
"Well, that can be a good thing as well as a bad thing. Good because you've narrowed it down, bad because you don't know if a lot of Squibs are pregnant, or if anyone who has Squibs in their family is pregnant. I wish you luck," Draco said, beginning to stand up, his midnight blue robes falling gracefully in order. Hermione gazed into his gentle gaze, remembering how hard and steely it used to be. It seemed almost as if the blue robes softened them. Hermione then noticed the tint of blue he had were actually navy blue flecks sparking from his pupil.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco said, Hermione finally snapping out of the trance he put on her.  
  
"Uh, yeah...what?"  
  
"I asked if you'd like to go to dinner next Wednesday."  
  
Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, chewing absently at her bottom lip. "Oh, Wednesday? I think I'm supposed to be going out with Harry and Ron. We do it every two weeks where we just go to someone's house and talk. Usually it's mine or Harry's, but I'm sure I can think of something..." Hermione said, crossing her arms in thought. If each of the three had their dates... "I've got it. Wednesday we'll go to dinner, Harry can bring Ginny and Ron can bring his wife, Sandra. It would be a sort of...big, triple date. Is that fine?" Hermione said, tucking a loose curl absently behind her ear. Her brown eyes were sparkling and hopeful as Draco contemplated his choice.  
  
"Well, Weasley doesn't really like me, and he's the type to hold grudges..." Draco started, his eyes betraying his cool look by looking unsure.  
  
"Ron will listen to me if I say give you a second chance. Harry trusts you, to an extent, and Sandra, oh, that's Ron's wife, doesn't even know you. Ginny thinks you're wonderfully handsome, so you've won over everyone but Ron. Trust me, I made enough decisions in school that Ron had to trust in order to pass a class for him to trust me now. Don't worry about anything," Hermione said, stepping around her desk to pet a now squawking Ashes, who was on her perch near the window.  
  
Draco gently drummed his fingers on his robed arm, thinking. "I suppose. I'll get back to you later, though. I need to go meet someone for lunch," He said, heading for the door.  
  
"Oh fun, who?" Hermione said, turning her head quickly as Draco tried to slink out the door.  
  
"Oh, who? Um, Haley..." He said quietly, quickly closing the door as he escaped Hermione's treacherous glare.  
  
"Great, I line up a date with him only to find out he has a date with that hot girl Haley," Hermione said, giving Ashes one last pat before flopping down in her chair, gently caressing a quill between her fingers and chewing on her lip. She quickly glanced at her clock, the familiar enchanted green numbers reading "10:27".  
  
"That's an early lunch date," Hermione pondered aloud, twirling the quill in her fingers and thinking about what they had talked about. She shrugged, then sighed, jotting down notes and opening a new folder on her research on the Squib magic.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Dr. Granger, we have a patient for you," a high pitched voice pierced through the silent air of Hermione's office, disrupting her concentration.  
  
"Coming," She said under her breath, hastily standing and glancing at the haunting green numbers that read "2:04". "Great, I over worked my lunch break."  
  
Hermione briskly walked towards the front where the receptionists on her floor had the waiting room. The elderly receptionist, Bonny, held out a clipboard, peering at Hermione through bright red, half moon glasses with fake diamonds studded around the thick lens, magnifying her lazy brown eyes to be large and almost terrifying.  
  
"Sandra Weasley, Healer Granger will now see you!" She croaked out, her sagging skin almost rippling from the vibrations of her voice. Hermione choked back laughter as the receptionist waved her wand, causing the seat where Sandra had been sitting to sanitize.  
  
"Sandra, it's so good to see you again!" Hermione said, quickly embracing her best friend's wife.  
  
"And am I glad to see you!" Sandra said, her bright blue eyes eager. Hermione smiled warmly and glanced at the clipboard, flipping to the second page.  
  
"You might be pregnant?" Hermione whispered excitedly, her cinnamon eyes sparkling as she stared at Sandra. Sandra nodded gently, her silver dangling earrings rocking as she did so.  
  
"Oh Sandra!" Hermione said, embracing her friend once again and pulling back, regaining professional demeanor. "Follow me, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione quickly led the way to her assigned room for her testing and helped Sandra sit down on the hospital bed.  
  
"So, how far along do you think you are?" Hermione asked, pulling her wand from her hair, causing her curls to gently tumble down her back. Hermione looked up to Sandra, only to see her gaze leading towards the door. Hermione turned around, half expecting to see Ron, the other half expecting to see Savannah returning with her research. Who she saw shocked her into dropping her wand.  
  
"Hello Healer Granger," Haley said, her green eyes glinting dangerously as she slid an arm around Draco's waist.  
  
"Excuse me, Haley, Draco, but I'm with a patient right now. Could you please excuse us? We don't allow mental patients down on this end of the wing. That's two floors up," Hermione said acidly, the words that slipped off her tongue feeling foreign and cruel.  
  
"Hermione, I was just bringing Haley to my office to show her where I'll be stationed for the next six months. I just thought I'd let you know that I'm back incase any serious case comes up and I'm needed," Draco said, his eyes their normal gray color. Haley glared intently at Hermione, and got a dangerous glint in her eyes. Hermione watched as Haley gently closed her eyes, her puckered lips making their way to Draco's cheek. Hermione saw the disaster coming before it even happened. Haley's left heeled shoe was planted on the hem of Draco's robe. Draco, seeing that his purpose with Hermione was through, turned to leave as soon as Haley's lips almost met his cheek, causing his robe, which was under her foot snugly, to slide out from under her quickly, sending her sprawling on the ground.  
  
"Haley!" Draco said, grabbing her arms and trying to help her up in a dignified manner as Hermione and Sandra stifled laughter and pinched eachother as they got carried away.  
  
"Draco! My ankle! Oh, my ankle!" Haley cried, holding her swollen left ankle. Hermione's doctor side sliped in descretely as she approached Haley, her wand in hand.  
  
"Move your hand, Haley. Now," Hermione said, prying Haley's fingers from the already bruised skin. "Draco, help her onto that bed next to Sandra's. Ankles are a tricky business, even in the wizarding world."  
  
"I want Draco to make it better!" Haley wailed, crying into Draco's shirt like a child as he scooped her up in a cradle position and whisked her to the bed.  
  
"Ankles aren't my specialty, and if you want a perfect, back to normal ankle, I suggest you allow Hermione to do it," Draco said, backing off and waiting for further instruction.  
  
"Draco, will you find Savannah? She knows all the potions I need and where they're stored. Now Haley, I'm just going to perform a simple spell to decrease swelling and numb the pain," Hermione said, mumbling a spell and directing the silver, dust like spell towards Haley's ankle. Haley winced, and bit her tongue as the pain ceased.  
  
"Er, Hermione?" Sandra said, starting to get off the bed. "Is it best that I leave and come back in an hour?"  
  
"No, no! I can't do anything more with Haley until Draco returns with Savannah, so she'll be fine," Hermione said, flicking her wand towards Haley to make her disappear behind royal purple curtains.  
  
"Ok, but just let me know if I should come back at a better time for you," Sandra said unsure of herself.  
  
"So Sandra, how far along do you think you are?" Hermione asked, pulling out her wand and swishing it this way and that, making little wires appear out of no where and attach themselves to Sandra's stomach.  
  
"Well, actually I think I'm already two and ½ months along. I know I've been pregnant, but I haven't had the courage to tell Ron. He's looking forward to this so much though, but I just wanted to triple check. I'm starting to get chunkier," Sandra said, pointing to her stomach, which had expanded an inch.  
  
"Two and ½ months?! Wow, that's a long time to be pregnant and not go to an appointment, let alone keep it a secret! But that's perfect! You know how I've been researching how to stop Squibs? Well, I can begin observing a child from month two, and it's light should be shining already. I won't go over all the details, but would you mind if I checked?" Hermione asked, stepping back to read what the wires where scribbling on their charts.  
  
"Uh, sure. I think my Uncle Adam is a Squib, so it's possible it runs in my family, so I might as well have it checked. Could you also tell me what it is? I mean, a boy or girl?" Sandra asked, putting her arms behind her and leaning back to get more comfortable.  
  
"That's very possible, and I will."  
  
"Hermione, I've returned with Savannah. We can continue Haley's healing so I can take her home," Draco said, his hair looking slightly out of place and wind-blown.  
  
"I'll be right with you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, emphasizing the "Mrs" so Draco could introduce himself. He didn't take the hint.  
  
"Savannah, I need potion number 3-A and potion 27-X. Be a doll and hurry," Hermione said urgently, revealing a provocatively posed Haley from behind curtain number one.  
  
"Oh Draco! It hurts badly!" Haley whined, reaching clumsily for the hem of Draco's sleeve, missing barely and nearly toppling out of the hospital bed.  
  
"Haley , think it'd be best to lay still," Hermione said, feeling heat radiate off her neck in anger.  
  
"I want Draco to do it," Haley said in a rather childish manner, folding her arms and puckering out her bottom lip as Savannah returned with two small vials of potion.  
  
"The green one is for the bones to heal," Hermione started instructing Draco, handing him the vial only an inch tall, "and the midnight blue one is for a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Broken ankles are nothing to joke with, and even with our evolved magical healing world, I won't joke with this break. It seems to be poking out of your skin," Hermione finished, pointing at the white tip protruding Haley's ankle. Haley immediately paled, and gulped, huge, salty tears forming behind her eyes.  
  
"They taste bad, according to the last time I broke a bone," Draco said, uncovering the first vial.  
  
"No, I've discovered a better way. The green one tastes like apples and the blue one tastes like strawberries," Hermione said, a clever and proud tone in her voice.  
  
"Right..."Draco said sarcastically as Hermione turned back to Sandra, ignoring Haley and Draco.  
  
"So sorry about that delay, again. This is my apprentice, Savannah," Hermione said, indicating the blonde girl next to her, holding the tools needed to observe what kind of magi-glow the baby had, "and I think we've got everything needed in order to observe your baby! Don't worry, there are no harmful side effects except the doom in knowing if you're having a boy Weasley," Hermione joked, causing Sandra to give her a pretty smile.  
  
"All right, Savannah, if you could set it up while I create a curtain around us," Hermione said, pulling out her wand as Savannah quickly set up the equipment. Soon a purple curtain surrounded them, shutting them off from everyone else in the room (Haley's snores and Draco's muffled footsteps as he left the room).  
  
"Ok, let's take a looksie at what Ron doesn't know about..."

................................................................................................................................................  
  
"You're still coming to dinner at my place tomorrow, right?" Hermione said to Sandra as she gathered her things to leave.  
  
"Yes, it's Ron, myself, Harry and Ginny, right?" Sandra asked, putting the papers Hermione gave her about her future baby girl, who's magi- waves were orange.  
  
"That's correct. I might invite a guy for myself since I'd be like the odd one out, without a date and all," Hermione said, guiding Sandra to the front.  
  
"Great, we'll be there at four so I can help cook and prepare my talk to let everyone, including Ron, know that I'm pregnant. Could we perhaps invite his parents to desert? And his brothers that live near by?" Sandra asked, tucking a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear.  
  
"No problem, that just means I have to go buy four more gallons of ice cream," Hermione joked, hugging Sandra one last time.  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow then," She said, leaving the office in a pop of apparation.  
  
"Hermione, would you like me to file the papers on Sandra? We have 10 minutes till we can leave," Savannah said, holding a neatly organized file on Sandra Jaclyn Weasley.  
  
"No, just put it on my desk. I think I'm going to ask Draco to check move Haley to a constantly observed room with a few new healers and then leave after I take Ashes out of my room," Hermione said, putting the "magic- lock" on her wand and putting her hair in a messy bundle of curls.  
  
"Ok, see you on Monday!" Savannah called, quickly passing Hermione as she made her way to the office.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione called from the slightly ajar door, pushing it open more to permit herself. Draco sat at his desk, writing in quick, scribbled handwriting on several charts.  
  
"Yes Healer Granger?" He asked, his voice dull and bored as he glanced up from his work, placing his quill down gently. Hermione brought her eyebrows together briefly, confused at the different tone and attitude he was using towards her as opposed to early in the morning when he had asked her out.  
  
"I was wondering if you would move Haley to an observed room for the night," Hermione said, feeling shy and weak on the inside as her voice came out strong and steady.  
  
"Already did that. And I had to contact my boss about it. Oh how great sounding that howler was when he told me over and over 'ALL I ASKED WAS FOR ONE SIMPLE DATE WITH MY DAUGHTER, AND YOU MAKE HER CRIPLE! YOUR LUCKY YOU'RE SO IMPORTANT IN YOUR JOB OR YOU'D BE FIRED!'" Draco said, his eyes dull and threatening.  
  
"Well, it wasn't my fault she just has to prove a point to everyone that she can get any guy she wants because she's skanky!" Hermione said, her voice and temper raising steadily.  
  
"Oh please! It's not as if I'm your boyfriend! We are dates on one stupid thing for publicity and the whole world thinks we're getting married!" Draco said, standing in frustration.  
  
_What a major mood swing. And they say women are the only one's that go through PMS_...Hermione thought hotly.  
  
"Then I suppose you don't want to go out on Wednesday after all, then, huh?" Hermione said, her voice quiet. She watched as Draco's temper fell quickly, his gaze meeting hers in a regretful manner.  
  
"No, I'm not taking that back. I'd like to get to know you better, but mind you, we're not dating only eachother. We can see other people." Draco said, sitting back down in his chair.  
  
"See you at work on Monday then," Hermione said, quickly leaving his office and slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Men," she murmured under her breath as she hastily walked to her office, picking up her pace when she heard Draco's office door open.  
  
"Hermione, wait, I meant to apologize for my harshness!" She heard him say softly, but pretended not to notice as she went in her office, lit the fireplace, and with floo powder in one hand, and Ashes on the other wrist, Hermione plunged into the flames, the swirling fires around her engulfing her and sending her home.

THANKS SO MUCH! I'm sorry, but I don't exactly have a lot of time to put up thanks, so you'll have to wait till next chapter. Once again, sorry for the delay but I think I can promise another update by next week! (if driver's ed doesn't get in the way!) Well, thank y'all and please review!


	9. Baby News

**AN**: Thanks guys for your support. You don't know how much it means to me!  
  
**Disclaimer**: Did you guys notice that my disclaimers rhyme every time? Heh, I thought it was funny. Anyway, I'm not committing a crime; therefore, I will do no time (ain't mine y'all, get over it! lol)  
  
Hermione huffed angrily as she stumbled out of the fireplace, shaking the soot from her hair.  
  
"Hermione! You're back!" Ginny said, her head suddenly popping up from behind a couch, her red hair in a giant, knotty ponytail, stray wisps of hair framing her face and covering parts of her eyes, giving her a complete "just woke up" look.  
  
"Uh, yea. It's 4:30, and that's when I get off today," Hermione said, taking a cautious step forward.  
  
"No!" Ginny shouted, holding out a hand and standing up, revealing her in-side-out green, form fitting shirt. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Harry, you can stand up now, I know your behind there," Hermione said, allowing Ashes to take off from her wrist as she put balled up fists on her hips, impatiently tapping her left foot.  
  
Harry stood up sheepishly in his undershirt. "Sorry 'Moine," He said, looking down and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Hermione bit her lip, trying to contain the laughter at the amusement she found in this situation.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, laughing out loud, "Harry, just go home." Harry's green eyes rose quickly, the familiar spark there, a lopsided grin painted on his lips.  
  
"Thanks 'Moine," He said, grabbing his shirt and giving Ginny a swift kiss on the lips, making Hermione jealous for the cute love they shared.  
  
"Bye Sweetie," Ginny called to Harry as he approached the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder from the saucer they had on the mantle. Harry turned and blew her a kiss, then threw his floo powder in, saying with perfect articulation "Padfoot and Prong's Palace".  
  
Ginny sighed as the last trace of Harry vanished from the fire. "Isn't he dreamy?"  
  
Hermione choked on her laughter. "Only if you think his consistency to forget important dates, his constant need to be the noble man, and his untamable black mane is attractive, then yes," She said, quickly pulling off her robes to reveal navy blue exercise cotton Capris and a light gray shirt that hugged her body tightly, then sat down on the couch, waving her wand to make a foot cushion appear.  
  
"Well, he remembers everything I tell him, I find being noble _extremely_ attractive, and his black hair is to die for. You try running your fingers through it once and never do it again," Ginny said, sitting next to Hermione, curling her knees to her chest and hugged them. "And the fact that he's named his house after his father and Sirius. That is _so_ noble. And he has a whole floor dedicated to his mother. I don't know how he did it, but he retrieved hundreds of pictures of his mom growing up and put a moving spell on them, since they were taken with a Muggle camera. Have you seen it? It's gorgeous. I don't know how he decorated it."  
  
"Ginny, your own mother helped him decorate the whole house. Once he offered, she was sheepish at first, but then went hog wild once he said either she could do it or he'd hire Lavender Brown to come by. Your mother was a smart woman and knew that that Brown girl would annihilate Harry's bank account within two days. Anyway, do you want to go for a jog after dinner? I could really use the relaxation," Hermione said, resting her head on the back of her couch, closing her eyes gently.  
  
"Sure. Would you like to talk about it?" Ginny said, sensing it had something to do with Draco and work.  
  
Hermione smiled. Ever since her seventh year at Hogwarts when she was Head Girl, which meant she got her own living headquarters, Ginny and her had become very close friends. It was due to Ginny's sudden bluntness as she barged in Hermione's room, tears streaking down her face, her flaming hair just red, and her brown eyes dull. That's when Hermione found out that Ginny's brother, Percy, had been killed by a Death Eater. Even though he had been distant from the family since Hermione's fifth year, she knew that Ginny still held Percy in the highest regard, not letting their family's poverty hold him down from true success. Ever since the two girl's had been able to sense one another's feelings.  
  
"Actually, it was horrible," Hermione started, pulling her legs from the stool (which suddenly vanished as her touch left) and curling them under her body, prepping herself for a story. She told Ginny how Draco had asked her out on Wednesday, and what the new plans for dinner that day would be. She then told how Draco came back in (skipping the fact that Sandra had come to see her about her new baby girl) with Haley on his arm, and the whole accident. She finished off the story with her dramatic exit from her office through her fireplace.  
  
"Aw, Hermione, I'm so sorry. Don't worry, that Haley girl sounds like a total prat, like how Draco used to be. Besides, didn't you say that Draco said something about his boss asking him to take out his daughter?" Ginny said, now sitting in the "criss-cross-applesauce" position.  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right, but I still don't think I'll be giving Draco the time of day if I see him at work. You know, work the silent treatment that Ron taught me so well our seventh year," Hermione joked, remembering how Ron had approached Hermione with feelings of "true love" the day she came back from winter break with silky curls, longer lashes and legs, and a more curvatious body. How all that happened over such a short period of time, such as Winter Break, no one but Hermione will know. Hermione had, in fact, laughed in his face and told him he had no such feelings, and walked to her personal quarters. He didn't speak to her for three weeks.  
  
"That'd be a good idea," Ginny said, rolling her eyes and laughing at Hermione's impression of Ron's dumbfounded face when Hermione had laughed at him.  
  
"What time is it now, Ginny?" Hermione asked, too lazy to turn around and look at the floating numbers on the wall behind her.  
  
Ginny quickly glanced over her shoulder. "It's ten till five. Want to go out and grab a bite to eat, then go jogging?" Ginny asked, starting to stand up.  
  
"Sure, let's go eat somewhere near the park so we can jog around over there. It's so beautiful today," Hermione said, standing up to stretch, her shirt lifting slightly to show a peek at a well-toned stomach.  
  
"Stop showing off," Ginny said, yanking Hermione's shirt down with a jerk and walking to her room to change. Hermione laughed and walked the distant across the marbled floor to her room to grab a pair of socks and her shoes.  
  
"Ready?" Ginny said, coming out of her room and into the living room in the same styled Capris that Hermione wore, only in green, and a tight white tank top, her hair now orderly and smooth looking in a neat pony tail, her bangs (which she had cut last year and decided to grow out a little over a month ago) parted neatly to the side and drawn back tightly, giving her hair an even elegant look.  
  
"Yea," Hermione said, lacing up her gray New Balance shoes (that were the exact shade of gray her shirt was) and standing up, her wand tucked securely, once again, in her inconspicuous spot on her body.  
  
"Where you hide that wand of yours, I'll never know," Ginny said, bending over to make sure the laces of her white-black-and green Nikes were secure.  
  
"Everything you wear now a days is green. Do you wear green underwear too?" Hermione joked, swiftly pulling her curls into a messy bun and taking a swipe of lip-gloss and applying it to her otherwise make-upless face.  
  
"I hate how you could wear no makeup and still look like a beauty queen," Ginny said, leading the way to the door and grabbing a broom nearby.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said, clearing her throat nervously.  
  
"Oh yea," She said, putting the broom back and leaving the door entry way.  
  
"Apparate to that small Chinese restaurant. My treat," Hermione said, patting a little pouch that was tied around her waist. In two soft pops, the girls were gone.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
"I'll have chicken fried rice," Hermione said to the young Chinese waiter, who quickly jotted down the order and turned to Ginny.  
  
"I'll have Sweet and Sour Chicken with a side of brown rice, please," Ginny said, not taking a glance at her menu as she handed it casually to the waiter.  
  
"Is dat all, madams?" The waiter said, looking not a day older than 17.  
  
"Could we get some of those lettuce wraps? Where you put chicken stuff inside, and wrap the lettuce around and eat it?" Hermione asked hopefully, moving her hands to mimic the actions taken while making the lettuce wrap.  
  
"Yes madam. I'll return shortly."  
  
And shortly it was. Ginny and Hermione had talked a maximum of 15 minutes when the young man returned, two steaming plates balanced evenly in his palms, and a plate of lettuce balanced on his head.  
  
"Oh my," Hermione said, standing to remove the lettuce plate from his head and putting it on the small table.  
  
"Tai Ming is going to come wit your chicken to go in the wrap, madam," He said, bowing at the waist slightly as a young girl came, blushing slightly as the young waiter's eyes loitered on her round and porcelain looking face.  
  
"Ma'ams, your chicken," She said, bowing and leaving them in a rush of Chinese dress.  
  
"That was odd," Ginny said, picking up a leaf of cold, iceburg lettuce and putting the steaming chicken in the middle, and took a small bite. "Oh mah gass, ets so 'ot!" Ginny said, fanning her mouth wildly as some steam exited. Hermione choked back laughter, starting on her rice as Ginny downed her water and blinked her glassy eyes.  
  
The two girls finished dinner with some small talk, Hermione paying for dinner with Muggle money ("I won't ever understand the meaning of "Euros" and such" Ginny murmured).  
  
"That dinner was delicious. Thank goodness we get to run off all the carbohydrates we ate," Hermione said, jogging across the street into a green park area that had to be the size of three football fields (and American sport Hermione's father had adored. She never understood the concept of chasing after a "pig skin" and sacrificing body limbs by tackling each other for it.)  
  
"Yes, and aren't you just delighted you get to do it with me?" Ginny said sarcastically, stopping near a bench to stretch her legs.  
  
"It'll be a delightful measure of your athletic ability. I keep telling you that you need to come to the gym with me, but no, miss 'I-don't- want-to-wake-up-that-early-and-miss-my-beauty-sleep!'"  
  
Ginny laughed and started jogging, setting a pace she could easily endure. "Well, I do, don't I? What else keeps Harry coming?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, making sure her steps fell evenly and light next to Ginny. "You're personality, your sarcasm, your humor, your support, and mostly you!" Hermione said, counting off the good things that Ginny had.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Continue please."  
  
"Oh whatever!" Hermione said, quickening her jog to be faster than what Ginny could handle for a long period of time.  
  
"Oh, so now you're pulling out the big guns," Ginny panted when she caught up to Hermione.  
  
"You're slowing me down. Why don't you go sit down on that bench there and I'll run a quick lap and come back in quickly. Go on," Hermione urged, stopping briefly to direct Ginny to the bench. "And here's some Muggle money. I know you can't refuse a good ice cream."  
  
"You know me too well, Hermione Granger."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................  
  
Hermione turned around the bend to see Ginny on the green bench, finishing up an ice cream cone, talking to an all too familiar white-blonde haired man.  
  
"Hermione, you've finally returned!" Ginny said, standing quickly, knowing an awkward moment was about to brew.  
  
"Sorry, I had to help a little girl who fell and scrapped her knee. Don't worry, her father was one of my Werewolf customers," Hermione said, pulling up her shirt to wipe away the sweat that had started to glisten on her hair line, revealing her toned stomach.  
  
"Ready to go home? I need to shower and go buy some groceries for dinner tomorrow. It's at our place," Hermione said, ignoring Draco completely. Ginny glanced nervously at Draco, who was waiting patiently for a moment he could cut in.  
  
"Uh, sure, um, yea," Ginny said, glancing first at Hermione, then at Draco, and back at Hermione. She was surprised to see that Hermione's eyes hadn't flickered towards Draco at all since she jogged up.  
  
"Hermione, might I have a word?" Draco asked, his voice soft yet demanding.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, have you been here the whole time?" Hermione said, her voice carrying an innocent tone.  
  
"Hermione, let's not be children about this ordeal," Draco started, stepping forward in casual khaki pants and a navy blue shirt, his hands safely in the depths of his pockets.  
  
"Children? Why don't you take a prescription to your own medicine, Healer Malfoy. I'm not the one who blew up at something that happened that wasn't my fault at all," Hermione said, her voice rising slightly. Ginny cleared her throat, which both Hermione and Draco ignored.  
  
"Excuse me, but if you weren't so jealous—"  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermione shouted, flinging her arms up defensively. "Me, the jealous one?! If you would just open your pretty gray eyes you'd see the jealousy isn't within me, since 'we're not married' or anything, and see that it was Haley who has the green eyes of jealousy!"  
  
Draco opened his mouth to respond, then sighed dejectedly. "I suppose you're right. I'm eating my own words."  
  
"Yes you are. I'll talk to you later, Draco." Hermione said, disappearing with a pop, not caring if any Muggles over saw.  
  
"That didn't go as well as you planned, now did it?" Ginny said, crossing her arms, her hands finally free of the sticky ice cream cone, and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh shut it Weasley," Draco said, sitting on the bench in frustration.  
  
"Yes, and that's the way to talk to one of her best friends. Look, Draco. Hermione's not the person to easily give into her feelings. Obviously you're used to women kissing your feet, but Hermione's more sensible. You'll have to work for her if you really have interest. Look deeper than your looks and ego and find something that she would find worth seeking." Ginny explained mysteriously.  
  
Draco looked up to question her, but found her gone as well.  
  
"Women," He muttered in frustration under his breath, then following suit, disapparated.  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Welcome Sandra, Ron," Hermione greeted enthusiastically to the people who had just entered her living room through her fireplace.  
  
"Thanks for having us over, 'Moine. I woke up this morning and though, 'Today is surprisingly brilliant,'" Ron said, giving Hermione a quick, yet bone breaking hug.  
  
"Ron, if you only knew," Sandra said, sending a wink at Hermione as she hugged her as well.  
  
"You've been saying odd things like that since breakfast, love. What, have I forgotten something again? It's not our anniversary till next month, right?" Ron asked, slightly panicked.  
  
"No, honey, it's next month," Sandra said, taking Ron's hand and kissing him on the cheek. Hermione smiled as Ron blushed. Her best friend will never change.  
  
"Is that Harry?" Ginny said excitedly, stepping out from her room to reveal her outfit for dinner. She wore white capris that went down to her mid calf, showing off her long and defined legs until the belled out slightly at her calf, a little slit in the side indicated by a delicate bow. Her top, obviously, was a sparkly emerald green, grasping onto her body as if it would die if it didn't hold on tight enough.  
  
"Sorry Gin, it's only your big brother," Ron said, opening his arms for Ginny to hug him.  
  
"Sheesh Ron, you ruined my surprise look I worked on in the mirror for the past ten minutes," Ginny said, gently punching Ron in the arm as she hugged him, then Sandra.  
  
"I didn't know we had to be so dressed up," Sandra said eyeing Ginny and Hermione, who was wearing a red tank top that gripped her stomach and was more loose around her neckline, giving it a v-neck look with the extra and loose material.  
  
"You look darling," Ginny said, glancing at the fireplace hopefully.  
  
Sandra rolled her eyes, laughing. "What ever. This old sundress is slightly big, but I've been getting bigger lately," Sandra said, giving Hermione a knowing look, Hermione responding with a smile.  
  
"You're not getting fat!" Ron said, jumping to boost Sandra's self esteem and taking her hand.  
  
Sandra opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off.  
  
"Oi!" Harry said, entering from the fireplace. Ginny suppressed a squeal of delight as Harry hugged Hermione, then Sandra, and shook Ron's hand warmly.  
  
"Forgetting someone?" Ginny asked shyly, waiting for Harry's warm embrace.  
  
"How could I forget you?" Harry said, quickly grabbing Ginny in a loving embrace, lifting her feet off the ground before setting her down and kissing her warmly on the lips.  
  
"Harry! Come on now, mate! Break it up, break it _up_! She's my _sister_!" Ron said as Harry released Ginny, who was beaming.  
  
"Alright, let us all heard ourselves to the dining room, where the feast is ready," Hermione said, leading the way to the table set for five.  
  
Shortly after dinner, as Hermione was pulling out the ice cream to thaw and the cake out of the professional "Wizard Cake Makers" box (which made the cake get big enough to feed everyone seconds, no matter how big the crowd), Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived, shortly followed by Fred and his wife Georgia with their little two-year-old Alexis, George and his wife Francine and their two kids Genevieve, 4, and Tyson, 2 ½.  
  
"Is there enough cake for all of us?" Mrs. Weasley asked, hugging Hermione and all the others as if she hadn't seen them in years.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley! You should be ashamed! This is me, Hermione Granger, who graduated top in her class, voted 'Most Likely to Succeed' and 'Most Prepared.' Of course there's going to be enough cake!" Hermione said, everyone laughing at her positions that she had obtained through hard work and level head. Just then two more heads poked in, revealing Sandra's parents.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Daily, lovely to see you again!" Mrs. Weasley said, embracing the two of them quickly.  
  
There were several more minutes of hugs, when Hermione and Ginny escaped to the kitchen to cut the cake, Sandra close behind.  
  
"Ahem, er, Gin? Could you excuse me and Hermione a moment, please?" Sandra asked politely, nervously pulling on a strand of her short auburn hair that seemed to be ironed into its position. Her hair came to her chin, the layers above it layered to stick out in a fashionable manner, her bangs brushed to the side of her face, drawing more attention to he blue eyes. Ginny nodded suspiciously and left the kitchen, leaving a magicked knife to cut the cake and place it on plates.  
  
"I was wondering if after we got everyone settled down if you would get everyone quiet, and then I'll stand and make the announcement." Sandra said, pulling out her wand to make the already five plates of cake and ice cream hover in the air delicately.  
  
"All right, deal," Hermione said, quickening the cake cutting process with a speed charm, and having 16 sixteen plates total floating around the kitchen.  
  
"Here's the cake and ice cream!" Sandra proclaimed as she exited the kitchen, Hermione pulling up the rear, pointing her wand to place the cake and ice cream in front of people.  
  
"Daddy! I want to be a big girl and get a big piece!" Genevieve said, picking up her fork and stabbing the cake that had just landed in front of her.  
  
"Ok sweetie," George said, glancing wearily at the fork that she seemed to be using as a weapon against her cake while hearing her mutter, "Die cake! Die!"  
  
"George, where did Genevieve learn that?" Mrs. Weasley asked, taking a small bite of her cake.  
  
"From her Uncle Harry," Hermione said, cutting into the conversation. There was a ripple of laughter that died into silence. Hermione looked at Sandra, who had just taken her seat next to Ron, and cleared her throat. Sandra stood and nodded.  
  
"Could I have everyone's attention?" Sandra as fifteen eyes rested themselves on Sandra.  
  
"You got my tention, Auntie San," Alexis said, crossing her arms and causing her light red pigtails to bounce.  
  
Sandra smiled fondly at the young girl, then brought her attention back to her family. "Ron," She said, gripping his hand, then turning to everyone else, "everyone, I'd like to let you know that...well, I'm pregnant!"

.....................................................................................................................................................

AND there we stop! Haha, I thought I'd spoil you guys and update today since I couldn't wait to post this chapter! YAY! Well, like I said, I'd have thank-you's at the end of this chapter!

From Chapter 7: (I'd have to say that I think I got the most reviews from this chapter )

**_tennisplaya278_**- thanks so much for recommending this story to others! that makes me feel so awesome!  
**_NitenGale_**-you always come up with superb ideas (I feel british when i say that!) the rain idea might come into play, but not quite yet (and tying into your review for chapter 8) I won't hate you forever...just until next week ;) lol, jk! you are an awesome reviewer and i'll make this story awesome for you to return to! Thanks for all your ideas!  
**_Pure Sunshine_**- you flatter me! but long and sweet reviews happen to be my favorite (although there are few of them that come along).   
**_May-Ann_**- thanks for reading my story! I don't really remember how I came up with the idea...I think I just thought of the beginning paragraph, and look where it's gotten me! HERE!   
**_Egad_**- lol, Dave will go away...temporarily. It's all in the plan, it's all in the plan...  
**_lanna1186_**- no, I don't own any horses, but I adore them. I actually related Hermione's horse to the one I've ridden this summer. She was a gorgeous horse, although without the temporment this BB had. My horse just wanted to not follow the same path as everyone else and wanted to break occasionally to munch peacefully on leaves!  
**_citcat299_**-thanks! you've always been good at suggestions or pointers I need, so if you ever have any more pointers, I'd love them!  
**_invisible2u_**- .:sniff:. you make me cry! thanks for your constant support!  
**_Some12_**- I took your suggestion, and everyone loved it! Thanks  
**_DMTABF_**: lol, yea, I totally prefered Jonathon over George! But George suited her just fine because Thayet came and they are cute together too. Yea, I remember promising in the beginning of my story I'd change any problems, and possibly I should change that "werefolfism" thing because I've gotten like 6 reviews about it! Anyway, thanks!  
_**EVERYONE ELSE FROM THAT CHAPTER I LOVE YOU ALL I JUST HAVE 6 MINUTES TO POST THIS BEFORE I GO TO BED SO I CANT THANK YOU ALL!  
  
Chapter 8**_

**_invisible2u_**: lol, I personally get a kick out of what my brain makes happen to Haley each time! I find it utterly amusing!  
_**delirious-hani**_-lol, your review made me laugh. thanks!  
**_Some12_**- thanks, yea, and driver's ed totally sucks, only least today it was kinda funny!   
_**elra of mirkwood**_- yea, except in this chapter you don't really find out what Ron's reaction is , but in the next chapter you will!   
_**Chamarrow, Firehottie, sweet-77-thang, and CuTe AnGeLs**_- thank you all for your praise!  
**_PhychoJo_**- your review mad me laugh. "i would write more, but i'm hungry" that's awesome.  
**_NightBlossom_**- i love how your review was long! lol, thanks for reviewing and for putting me on your author alert!  
**_thoroughbredchickie_**- aw, thanks! I've never been told my grammar is impeccable, but I like saying that word. It's fun saying it allowed! And I'm glad you like my slow progression of the relationship! thanks again!  
**_Chico_**-I am utterly flattered! Me, your favorite fanfiction author? That's AWESOME!  
**_Lillianna-Rose_**- thanks so much! that last "oh" was for good measure! in fact, it make me update! way to go!  
  
and now that this is officially the longest thanks I've ever done, I think y'all should all know how much i LOVE reviews! So, please please please please PLEASE review! Thanks, much love

**_VBC_**


	10. Sleepover

**AN**: Wow. That's all I can say! Wow, just...wow! Receiving all those reviews (21 the first time I checked my email) was amazing. You guys made me so excited I've decided to post another chapter sooner than I was going to (I was going to be dreadfully mean and wait a week or so!) YES! Ok, now moving on to I hope a chapter worthy to boost my reviews to 200! Let's see if we can do it!

**Disclaimer**: Hey foo, don't sue! (lol, not mine, just the plot!)

The whole room was silent for about 2 seconds after Sandra made her announcement. Then, in short, all heck broke loose.  
  
"Mama! Uncle Ron isn't a dolt! He's having a baby!" Genevieve shouted, climbing ungracefully onto the table, followed by her little brother and cousin.  
  
"Sandra! You...I...WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Ron shouted, lifting Sandra into his arms and hugging her tightly, almost dropping her with a ghastly look on his face.   
  
"Ron, dear, I've got plenty of padding to keep our little girl safe," Sandra said, patting her little tummy gently.  
  
"That's wonderful, love!" Ron said, once again pulling her into a bone-crunching hug. No one seemed to notice the three children, who busy stomping in cake and ice cream, throwing it on the ceiling and on the walls.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS!" Mrs. Weasley squealed, throwing her arms around their necks, pulling them into an odd head-lock looking thing. "I just knew it'd be soon! Oh you two are going to have the most precious babies of them all!" She said, prying the two apart to give them separate hugs.  
  
"Mum, you're going to rip off my head," Ron said, his voice muffled by his mother's shoulder.  
  
"Oh Ronnykins, my ickly widdle boy! You're growing all up and having a BABY!"  
  
"Mum!" Ron said, pushing his mom away and immediately glued himself to Sandra, securing himself with a firm arm around her shoulders.  
  
"RON!" Ginny said, tackling him down again on the ground, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Gin, please!" Ron said, pushing her off and standing up, his face more red than ever.  
  
"Fine, fine. Sandra, I'm so incredibly happy for you!" Ginny said, gently hugging Sandra and looking back at Ron. Smirking, she stood on her tiptoes and ruffled his red hair, then ducked behind Mr. Weasley, who had come to greet the group. ................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Bye Fred and Georgia," Hermione said to the disappearing heads in the fire place.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, don't eat any of the candy Fred left behind!" Georgia's disappearing head said, followed by a scowl from Fred.  
  
"That was wonderful, even though there's hand prints of chocolate cake and ice cream all over your walls and floors. I'd be happy to help you clean it up," Sandra offered, plopping on the couch, clearly exhausted.  
  
"Nothing a little magic can't do," Hermione said, pulling out her wand, and with one swipe, the whole apartment was left sparkling.  
  
"You were always amazing in every aspect of being a Witch," Harry said, sitting in the love seat, quickly accompanied by Ginny.  
  
"Oh yes, erm, I think I need tell you guys something about dinner on Wednesday," Hermione said, biting her lip as she sat down next to Sandra, Ron already seated on her other side.  
  
"Oh no, Moine, you can't go? That would be the second time this year!" Harry said, huffing in an exaggerated way and slapping his forehead with his hand.  
  
"No, no, no. See, I was asked on a date..."  
  
"OOOOO! Hermione! Who's the lucky man?" Ron said, getting a face full of pillow thrown by Hermione, but narrowly missing Sandra.  
  
"Ron, just stay seated while I explain, and NO interruptions!" Hermione said, staring pointedly at Ron. Ron nodded and waved his hand, giving her permission to continue. "So, I was asked out on a date on Wednesday by this guy from work, right? Yea, so I told him I have to go out to dinner with you guys to keep in touch and things, so I offered for us each to get a date and go on a triple date thing. Would that be ok?" Hermione asked sheepishly, her face unsure as she looked from Harry to Ron.  
  
"Sure, I don't have any problems with that, as long as Gin is available," Harry said, taking Ginny's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, causing her to blush furiously and nod.  
  
"Yeah, I don't see why not! So, who is this guy?" Ron said, kicking up his feet on the coffee table and putting his arms behind his head.  
  
"Uh, Dracomalfoyistheguy," Hermione's words raced out.  
  
"Bless you?" Ron said, sitting up, a slightly worried look on display.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is the guy. There, I said it," Hermione whispered.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY?! Are you _INSANE_?!" Ron said, shooting up from the couch and throwing his arms up in dismay.  
  
"Ron, he's really not _that_ bad," Ginny said, standing up to Hermione's defense.  
  
"Yeah, Ron, I talked to him a bit when the eligible bachelors were alone together. He's changed. He may still be a little egotistical, but nothing a few years with us can't change. Come on, give him a second chance," Harry said, his green eyes soft. Ron turned hurriedly to Hermione, who gave him a pleading look.  
  
"Fine! But just because he's coming doesn't mean I have to enjoy myself! I still get to pick the restaurant!" Ron said, standing up abruptly. "Now, I need to use the loo!" He said, storming off to Hermione's bathroom.  
  
"He's a big baby," Ginny whispered, realizing that somehow in the midst of everything, Sandra had fallen asleep.  
  
"I guess it was the excitement of the dinner and telling everyone. No need to move her, I'll just levitate her to the guest room," Hermione said, pulling out her wand and put a gentle binding spell, then levitated her off the couch, Sandra's gentle snoring echoing off the marble floor and down the hall.  
  
"I'm sure you can stay here too, Harry," Ginny said, keeping her brown eyes on her feet.  
  
"I don't know if Hermione would approve, seeing that we're, you know, dating and all now," Harry said, fiddling with his wand.  
  
"Oh for goodness sakes! Where did Sandra go?" Ron said, slapping his hands tiredly on his thighs and huffing out an exasperated breath of air.  
  
"Sleeping," Harry and Ginny said in unison, pointing down the hall from where Hermione was walking from.  
  
"What did I do?" Hermione asked, putting her hands up as if someone was aiming a wand at her and stopping in her tracks at the look Ron gave her.  
  
"Well I guess we're spending the night! Goodnight all!" He said, storming down the hallway to the guestroom.  
  
"Hermione, what would you say about Harry spending the night here?" Ginny asked, standing up to confront the now red-faced Hermione.  
  
"I-uh, I don't think it's a good idea, seeing as to it that you two aren't exactly married, and you're dating seriously..." Hermione started.  
  
"Hermione, you can trust me! We'll be in two different rooms, and I won't cross over to hers, I promise," Harry said, walking over to Hermione and taking her hand gently. Hermione looked into her best friend's sparkling green eyes.  
  
"Harry, you know that that look makes me give in every time!" Hermione whined, trying to take her hand out of Harry's, but he wouldn't budge. "Fine! Ginny, you stay in your room and Harry, you're in mine. Don't you even think about crossing the hallway. I'll let you know how many alarms I know from being Head Girl, and believe me, I'm not afraid to use them," Hermione said, sticking her finger at each of them.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Harry said, giving her a salute as he dropped her hand.  
  
"Oh please," Hermione said, rolling her eyes and gently slapping him on the arm. "But don't go in there yet. I have to make sure everything's clean and write a quick note to Draco. In that amount of time I expect you two to say goodnight." Hermione said, turning away quickly as Harry took the few steps between himself and Ginny and closed all space between them.  
  
"Young love," Hermione sighed, leaning on her closed door briefly, waving her wand to quickly switch from her dinner clothes to her pj's. Spotting a pad of Muggle paper on her bedstand, she quickly grabbed a quill and set off to a letter written in loopy cursive.  
  
_Draco-  
I guess I should first say I acted childish at the park yesterday, but I truly believe you deserved it. As for the date on Wednesday, Ron had a little fit, but as long as he gets to choose the restaurant still, he's fine. I'll talk to you more about it if you reply, because I have the night shift tomorrow. Bye.  
-Hermione_  
  
"Ashes, where are you?" Hermione called, the dark bird hidden in the shadows where her candlelight only danced across, flirting with the shadows of the night. A puffy little black ball flew to Hermione's side immediately, sticking its foot out to have the paper tied to it. "Take this to Draco Malfoy, and unless he asks you to stay so he can write a reply, come home. You'll have to fly in here and stay in here with Harry since I'll be guarding the hallway all night. Fly little owl," Hermione whispered endearingly to her little owl, then opened the window and watched Ashes disappear into the darkness of the night. Sighing, she went to the door and closed her eyes, shouting uncomprehendable words to announce her presence.  
  
"Uh, sorry Mione," Harry said sheepishly, prying his lips from Ginny's as they stepped together down the hallway.  
  
"Goodnight Harry," Ginny said as Harry pulled her into a hug, kissing her fiercely on the lips.  
  
"AHEM! Move it!" Hermione said with false irritation, pulling Harry by the ear into her room as Ginny blew him a kiss.  
  
"Night Gi—"Harry started to say, but was cut off by a thick, wooden door slammed in his face.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I know it's only been a little while since we've been an official couple, but I think I love him!" Ginny whispered excitedly as Hermione composed a fluffy golden interior, ruby exterior sleeping bag. "What are you doing, Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously, kicking the corner of the sleeping bag with her toe.  
  
"Making my bed. Harry said he wouldn't go across, but you never said you would, nor will you because I know you're going to make an attempt. But no, no, no! Ron is here as well, and think of the responsibilities I hold with a couple that's not married sleeping together in the same house!" Hermione said, making a fluffy feather pillow appear as she entered the hall bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, Ginny following behind her.  
  
"Hermione, we wouldn't do anything ever, not until we're married, especially in your bed!" Ginny said defensively, grasping her lime green toothbrush with toothpaste, brushing her teeth with vigor.  
  
Hermione commented on this, but was clearly incapable of being understood, her mouth full of toothbrush and toothpaste. "That's good to know, but I can never be too sure," Hermione said after she spit out her toothpaste infested saliva.  
  
"Yea, I suppose," Ginny said, splashing warm water into her face and scrubbing it clean, Hermione following suit.  
  
"You know I only want the best for you, Gin, and I'm not trying to be a stick in the mud type of friend," Hermione said after drying off her face, leaning against the bathroom wall.  
  
"Of course I know, Hermione! Who else could keep...I lost my train of thought, I'm so sorry. I think I'm really tired," Ginny said, the look on her face odd and contorted as she scratched her head. "I really don't know what I was even talking about..." She said, trudging into her room in a confused manor and shutting the door quietly.  
  
"Odd..."Hermione though, following suit to the hall, and laying down comfortably in her fluffy sleeping bag. "I always was good at making these," Hermione said, recalling the times she had made them for Ginny as she slept on the floor of Hermione's Head Girl room. She sat there for a while (32 minutes to be exact), recalling all the good times from Hogwarts.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
Hermione rolled her head, looking at Harry's door with sudden interest. "Ashes?" She whispered curiously, standing up after just getting comfortable and opening the door a crack to find Ashes darting out from Harry's room, his snoring chasing after it. "Calm down, little one," Hermione said, taking the little roll of parchment and letting her Australian Sooty Owl fly to its perch in the kitchen.  
  
_Hermione,  
Yes, that's perfect. I'll be coming to your house in about 15 seconds since you opened this letter. Be prepared for me, I'll be near your fireplace. I have some explaining to do.  
Draco  
_  
Hermione gasped and looked up, her brown curls disheveled around her shoulders when she heard a pop, no louder than a snap.  
  
"Draco!" She squealed, quickly clamping her hands over her mouth and looking wildly around her to make sure no one was going to burst out their doors in just knickers or...well, what Ginny slept in. She paid particular attention to the Guest Room, hoping Ron wouldn't come out with a lead pipe, ready to bash Draco Malfoy's head in.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger, it is I, Draco," He said, instantly making himself comfortable. Hermione's jaw dropped as she stood, snapping her hand into making a robe appear on her limp shoulders.  
  
"Y-you are here. Late at night. And I am in my nightclothes. Mr. Malfoy, you know how inappropriate this is, don't you?" Hermione said, approaching the Lazee-Wizard chair she held in such high regards, shooing Crookshanks off, who glared and hissed angrily at Draco.  
  
"Yes, I know. I wanted to properly apologize. I was on a date with my boss's daughter, Haley, and I was angry at the fact that he blamed everything on me, when it truly was Haley's fault. I shouldn't have been mad at you. I am truly sorry," He quickly concluded, standing up and making sure his robes were in place.  
  
"Uh...?"  
  
"Right, I must be going now before people get worried. I may not live with anyone, but the house elves, particularly Butterdrop, get very offended if I'm gone too long and they don't know about it. Good night, Hermione," Draco said, taking her hand and kissing it gently, sending shivers of warmth up her arm. And as quickly as he came, he was gone.  
  
"Uh." Hermione said finally, her arms collapsed at her side. She shook her head gently and rubbed her temples, walking with heavy footsteps to her sleeping bag. "I just hope the next two days go by quickly so I don't have to experience any more of these brain farts. I can't believe I froze up like that," Hermione said to herself, climbing in bed, and with one sigh, she was asleep. 

haha, how'd y'all like that? About how Ginny randomly forgot what was going on--that was actually me. I saved it right then and then pulled it up again like two days later to finish and I couldn't remember where I was going with it. So, here's the thanks in this chapter

(I had to be more selective since I got over 25 reviews! Sorry if you're not up, but I really did appericiate it! I promise!  
**_Sisterhood-of-the-snake_**: lol, that whole you beating up malfoy thing made me laugh. Thanks so much for the review!  
**_Lillianna-Rose & TheItalianBanjoist_**: lol, since you BOTH gave me the puppy dog face...I updated! lol, thank y'all!  
**_ChillinPNay_**: cool name, what's it mean? It's got me confused...!  
**_PhSyCoJo_**: lol, yes, you made me blush blushes again lol, thanks so much for your reviews! I'm honored that this is one of the best you've read! Thanks again SO MUCH!  
**_Some12_**: Thanks a lot! lol, I was so going to have Fred and George scream like little school girls and jump up and down, but then I forgot until now...and I'm too lazy to change it.   
**_Ash Night 8_**: lol, now you've got me looking at ALL people riding on scooters, my air soft gun in hand, ready to shoot. naw, jk, but thanks for reviewing!   
**_Unclear-Meaning_**: wow. I thought the chapter was TOO long! lol, thanks so much! And thanks for saying i'm creative! I like to think that sometimes...lol, like when I go ice blocking and pose for pictures in the movie theature and the mall! Anywho, thanks!  
**_Chico_**- aww, thanks! I hope that I'll ALWAYS be your favorite! lol, jk. Thanks!  
**_DMTABF_**: no, he's the dinner date for Wednesday, which I hope I cleared up in this chapter!  
**_Releena333_**: I don't know why I spell 'Moine 'Moine. That's a good question. Oh, and if you want to be my Beta Reader still, just email me PLEASE! lol, I know I'm not too great at grammar and spelling, so I need help! if you're too lazy to get my email from my info, it's ! thanks!  
**_invisible2u_**-thanks! and thanks for reviewing EVERY chapter!  
**_Thoroughbredchickie_**: lol, I think we're all crazy! Thanks for your review!  
**_CitCat299_**: yes, thank you for bringing me back to reality. I realised as I read a story how RIGHT you were and how lame the story was. Sorry, but thanks for making me realise that! You're an inspiration to me!  
_**lanna1186**_: lol, Draco might be more considerate in the future, but it's all apart of the plot...lol. Thanks!

**_That's all folks! Until next time (hopefully sooner than later)!_**

**_VBC _(",)**


	11. A Magical Night

AN: Oh...my...gosh. I can't believe it. I made it to 200 reviews! Well, a little over that, but that's ok!  
  
Oh, I've decided from the beginning I'd thank one of the reviewers. I forget the name, but it was a flame review (tear...not!) Anyway, I'd like to thank you (if you're still reading this story) because you made me humble because not everyone has to like my story! I know, mystery reviewer who I can't remember your name (see, bad grammar!), that I'm an awful speller, and that's why I will never take AP language arts, as much as I love reading and writing. And about the dinner ware comment...you should know that your computer doesn't pick up those kind of errors. You know, if you were put "an" instead of "us", the computer wouldn't pick it up because it's spelt correctly, just used wrong. So, that's why I need a beta reader (I just need to hear back from a reviewer that said she'd be mine!) So I apologize for not being the perfect author. Of course, no one can be perfect, so you'll have to be satisfied with the work I submit. Everyone else is.  
  
ANYWAY moving on past that little speed bump, and on to my story! I hope that y'all enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it (lol, it sounds like I'm ending the story, but there's still another good 10 chapters or so that will come out of it!)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't waste my time, because you know it ain't mine. (Doesn't exactly rhyme, but oh well! Sounds good!)  
  
Hermione's wish came true. Monday and Tuesday passed uneventfully, besides the minor detail that she received a very...thorough hate note from Haley, and a dozen yellow roses with pink tips, her favorite kind, on her desk when she went into her shift for Monday night/Tuesday afternoon. And even Ron was in a better mood. He came to bring her the lunch that his mother had made and dropped off at his house for him and Sandra, with a special plate made for Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled wistfully as she stood from her desk, gathering her papers from her desk and organizing them in neat piles to be dealt with when she came in Thursday. She looked at her busy apprentice, who was two months away from becoming a minor Healer herself.  
  
"Savannah, our shift is over. You can gather your things and go home now," Hermione said, running her hand through her masses of curls, enjoying that the new shampoo she had tested out (at Ginny's demand, of course) had made her chocolate tresses more silky and shiny than usual.  
  
Savannah didn't even look up. "Yes, but I have to write down these last few notes, then I can leave. You can go on with out me, I won't be but ten more minutes," She explained, her quill scratching quickly across the parchment.  
  
"You work too hard," Hermione said, using the phrase that Ron, Harry, and Ginny use all the time on her. Savannah gave her a faint smile before continuing her work. "Just lock up my office before you leave, and make sure that all your papers are neat." Savannah nodded mutely from her position and Hermione smiled. Her work ethics had rubbed off efficiently on her apprentice. "Have a good evening," Hermione said, and disapparated to her house.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ginny said the minute Hermione appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"At work..." She responded gently, seeing that Ginny was flustered.  
  
"At work?! You're shift ended thirteen minutes ago! I need your head deciding what I'm wearing tonight!" Ginny said, her hair in rollers (a Muggle device Hermione had introduced her to, which Ginny found much more effective than the simple curl spell) and her nails with a fresh coat of mint green nail polish.  
  
"Gin, we just picked out a beautiful dress for you yesterday at the store. You don't need my help!" Hermione said, quickly taking off her work robes to reveal clothes very similar to pajamas. Ginny wrinkled her nose and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, I just saw a pastel yellow dress in your closet that would look exquisite on me, but I already painted my nails!" Ginny explained.  
  
"Sorry I didn't show you it earlier, but that's because I planned on wearing it myself tonight..." Hermione countered, walking determinedly to her bedroom to pull out the yellow dress.  
  
"Oh..."Ginny said in a small voice, "it's on my bed next to the dress we bought yesterday..."  
  
Hermione threw her hands up in defeat as she walked into Ginny's room and snagged the yellow dress from her bed, rushing to her own room to put it back on the hanger.  
  
"Ginny, how long till they come here?" Hermione called from her room, starting up the shower.  
  
"Exactly one hour and seven minutes!" Ginny called back.  
  
"Perfect. It'll take me a half an hour to shower, three minutes to get the dry spell perfect on my hair, and an additional 30 minutes to do my make up and hair, with no time at all to repaint my nails," Hermione said to herself, quickly slipping out of her clothes and into the steaming shower, quickly washing away all her worries with a scent of lavender and her new shampoo.  
  
And, being her usual self, Hermione stepped out of the shower ten minutes early than predicted.  
  
"Perfect," She said to herself as she shimmied into her fluffy pink bathrobe and tied the tie loosely, knowing Ginny would be in her room getting ready. She casually tossed the towel that had lingered on her head on her floor and ran her hand through her wet curls. Humming to herself, she walked with a bounce to her step to the living room with the fireplace. Then and there is when she stopped in her tracks, a blood curdling scream escaping her lips.  
  
"Hello to you too, Hermione Granger," Draco said, looking up from his Wizards Weekly Guide magazine, a small picture of Hermione and Draco in the corner.  
  
"What...are...you...doing _**HERE**_?!" Hermione screamed, quickly realizing that the v-neck of her robe was dangerously low, causing a blush to creep in her cheeks as she tightened her bathrobe around her slim figure.  
  
"Ginny didn't tell you? Oh, well I guess she thought you wouldn't be out right after your shower. Erm, go along and finish getting ready, I'll tell you about it later." Draco said, flipping the magazine open to the page where their date was being exploited.  
  
"She...you...UGH!" Hermione said, stomping off to her room and slamming the door. Draco simply smirked, looking at the picture that they somehow got of all the assigned couples. The picture of himself and Hermione was one of them dancing, Draco's hand gently placed on the small of her back, Hermione's hand on his shoulder. She was smiling at Draco, the obvious pleasure sparkling in her eyes, and the blush on her cheeks due to the closeness of their bodies. Draco's smirk turned into a gentle grin, looking at the smooth composure he held in the picture as he twirled Hermione and dipped her, bringing her back up and if believable, closer.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione quickly dried her hair in the predicted time of 3 minutes, and slipped on her light yellow dress, then quickly settling herself to do her makeup and put on the most expensive piece of jewelry she owned (probably the only piece of jewelry she owned) around her neck.  
  
"Perfect," she murmured in self-satisfaction as she looked at her smiling reflection. Hermione quickly walked to her door and stealthily opened it, shooting straight across the hall into Ginny's room.  
  
"Wow, Gin, that green looks great on you," Hermione said to her friend who simply smiled, her red hair in gorgeous curls cascading down her back.  
  
"Do you think Harry will like it?" Ginny asked sheepishly, grabbing a beaded mint-green matching purse.  
  
"He'll love it. You look like a Nymph. Seriously," Hermione said, placing a gentle hand on Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Hermione!" Ginny said, throwing her arms around Hermione's neck in a tight hug.  
  
"A little emotional today?" Hermione said, pulling out of the hug after nearly being choked to death.  
  
"Yeah. I looked at the Wizard Weekly Guide and Witches Weekly and saw him with his dates..." Ginny said, pulling out a tissue to wipe her nose.  
  
"Oh Gin, it doesn't mean anything. Don't worry. What we have to worry about is why Draco Malfoy has been here since I got out of the shower, and why he's been sitting there for 30 minutes since then," Hermione said, causing Ginny to look down in embarrassment.  
  
"Well, he owled me today telling me he wanted to take you somewhere before dinner, but it was a surprise. Go on, Hermione. The weather is beautiful out. I doubt you've really seen it, being at work all day and night for the past three days. I'll tell the others that you'll meet us at the restaurant. We're going to some elegant Cajun food place. Ron insisted we go to see if Draco would be...a gentleman and offer to pay for all the food since, 'he's bathing in galleons.'"  
  
"Right," Hermione said, sighing. "Well, I guess I'd better grab my coat since it's the middle of October," Hermione said, quickly leaving Ginny's room and going back to her own to grab an elegant black coat and pulled it over her nearly bare shoulders and walked out to greet Draco, more clothing on than before.  
  
"Hermione, you look absolutely gorgeous," Draco said politely, standing and taking her hand gently in his to bring it to his lips. Hermione felt the familiar warmth from her knuckles racing up her arm. She felt the calluses from his hand, obviously from all the Quidditch training he'd been through.  
  
"I'm, uh, thanks, you...erm, you look pretty too. Wait! No, I mean you look great," Hermione said, spurting the words out as if she were a child. That pleased Draco immensely, causing Hermione more discomfort in the knowledge that he knew the effect he was having on her. His attire was simple, yet elegant at the same time. He wore a gray suit and jacket, a white button up shirt buttoned almost all the way, just the top button left undone, giving him the dangerous James Bond look (a Muggle actor).  
  
"Thanks. Now, I'm presuming that Ginny just told you about my plans, so if you'd care to join me outside, our carriage awaits."  
  
Hermione gulped. "Carriage? You mean, with _horses_?" She asked sheepishly as Draco opened the door for her.  
  
"Yes, with horses. I pulled a few favors, and Alanna sent up a white Clydesdale, which are very rare, and a carriage as well as a driver," Draco explained, taking Hermione's hand and placing it in the crook of his elbow.  
  
Hermione gasped at the sight. "This reminds me of Cinderella..." She whispered to herself in awed amazement.  
  
"Cinder Ella? Who is she?" Draco asked curiously as he helped her into the white carriage.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "A simple Muggle bedtime story to keep little children entertained," she explained as the Driver turned around.  
  
"Hermione, it's great to see you!" Dave said, his familiar face alight with recognition.  
  
"Hello Dave! I didn't expect to see you...well, ever again to be completely honest," Hermione said, extending her hand for Dave to shake, but to her utter surprise, he gently slinked it to his lips and kissed it, sending a very faint warmth to her fingers, possibly because he was holding her hand there.  
  
Draco scowled. "Hello Dave. You have instructions, yes?" Dave glanced at Draco's look and nodded hastily. And with two clicks from his tongue, the large horse marched down the street in front of Hermione's apartment.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked five minutes into the ride, her arm still linked with Draco's.  
  
"Oh, you'll see," He explained, not lifting an inch of mystery.  
  
And see she did. Hermione gasped as she saw the enchanted fountain shooting crystal clear water, water nymphs swimming around and flaunting their liquid bodies. The lights that were turned on softened the gleam from the fountain, the white rose bushes planted all around giving it a sweet aroma.  
  
"Draco, this is beautiful," Hermione whispered as the carriage came to as stop just in front of the fountain.  
  
"Yes, I designed it myself," Draco said, not taking a shot at being humble, as usual.  
  
Hermione slapped his arm gently and left him, pulling her coat on tighter from the breeze being admitted by the fountain. "Everything looks so...enchanted and magical," Hermione said as a Nymph exploded from the water and broke out in a gentle song, it's pure soprano voice drifting into the air as her sisters joined in, a whole chorus of them.  
  
"Uh, Hermione? That's because it is enchanted...and magical," Draco said, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Honestly, Draco, you would think that in a world where the Muggles dominate us, you'd know a little more about them. It's a term they use when something is beyond gorgeous," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Then I guess I would call you magical and enchanting," Draco said, gently putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulling into his side. Hermione didn't meet his gaze, which she felt on her, but felt the warmth that had spread through her body. She thought that maybe being this close to Draco would be uncomfortable, but it felt strangely right, as if she was molded to fit in his side.  
  
Hermione turned her gaze to Draco; his gray eyes the lightest gray she had ever seen. "Who knew you could be such a gentleman?" Hermione said softly, looking up to him and shivering.  
  
"Are you cold?" His warm, tenor voice whispered. Hermione was at a loss for words, so she simply nodded. Draco pulled her into an embrace, his arms warming her up instantly. Hermione rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat through his clothes and felt his lungs rise and fall.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I don't want to go to dinner. I like the way we're standing right now," Hermione confessed, looking up into Draco's face, which was merely inches away.  
  
"How can I make it up to you?" Draco asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hermione smiled as he leaned down, closing the distance between them as his gentle lips met hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, securing herself for fear she may fall as Draco deepened the kiss, then gently pulled away.  
  
Hermione kept her eyes closed, feeling Draco's breath on her neck. "That was nice," She said, grinning as Draco cupped her face.  
  
"Now, you know I can't keep you here, let alone away from dinner because Ron would brutally murder me, not sparing me an moment of pain." Draco said, his eyebrows arched as he imagined the possible ways Ron could hurt him.  
  
"Now, I wouldn't want Ron to do that, so let's go," Hermione said, pulling out of Draco's embrace and walking briskly to the carriage, leaving Draco a few feet behind.  
  
"You go mighty fast when determined," Draco said when he finally caught up to her at the carriage, helping her up and getting in himself.  
  
"Didn't you ever notice me at school when I was either about to solve a mystery or about to hold Ron back from killing you, or mentally sorting through all the curses I had to hex you to Timbuktu?" Hermione said with a grin, causing Draco to laugh out loud. Hermione had never really heard him laugh, and it was a pleasant sound.  
  
"That's right, now I remember. It was often when I had to run from you. I feared you more than Harry and Ron combined because they don't think with their minds, they think with their fists. You, you think with your mind and could out duel me any day. But I would have never admitted it at Hogwarts. I was much too popular to be frightened of a Gryffindor," He said, sticking out his chest as if to remind himself of how proud he should still be. Hermione poked him in the stomach, causing all his puffed up air to escape.  
  
"Well I'm personally glad I didn't hex you to death," Hermione said, smiling up at Draco, who instantly smiled in return. He gently took her hand in his and entwined their fingers, and kissed her gently on the forehead as the pulled up to their destination.  
  
"That's the last time I'll be able to do that tonight," Draco muttered as he stepped out of the carriage and helped Hermione out. Hermione laughed and followed Draco inside the restaurant.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Goodnight, Draco," Ron said, nearly shoving Draco into the flames of Hermione's fireplace in effort to get him to leave more quickly.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione, thank you for this evening," Draco said, somehow dodging Ron and taking Hermione's hand and kissed it. He smiled at Harry, Ginny, and Sandra, then sharpened his grin to a smirk as he turned to leave Ron. Draco quickly grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and said clearly and audibly "Malfoy Manor."  
  
Hermione smiled at the contorted look on Ron's face as he huffed to the couch and plopped down next to Sandra, who only laughed. "Ron, you know you're just mad because Draco offered to pay for dinner and did," Hermione pointed out, causing Ron to turn red.  
  
"Yeah, that and you made a fool out of yourself at dinner!" Ginny said from Harry's side, laughing at the look Ron shot at her. "It's true! Everyone in the restaurant laughed when you were determined to prove to be the better gentleman, tripping over a waiter as you tried to help Hermione into her seat. That poor waiter," Ginny paused, recalling the horrified look on the waiter's face, "he tripped over you and the hot bowl of soup he was carrying went flying into none other than the Minister of Magic's cousin's brother-in-law's niece!" Ginny said, clutching her stomach as she laughed. Everyone joined in, except Ron, who seemed to grow redder by the second.  
  
"Fine! Well, Sandra's tired and she wants to go to bed! We're leaving!" Ron said, standing up hastily and pulled Sandra to her feet.  
  
"But I'm no—"  
  
"Good bye," Ron said, quickly cutting her off as he grabbed the Floo powder and disappeared, quickly followed by Sandra who muttered an apology as she left.  
  
"Well, I guess that means I'll have to head out too," Harry said, quickly kissing Ginny on the cheek and dashing for the fireplace. Within a minute the apartment was completely empty, except for Ginny, Hermione, Crookshanks and Ashes.  
  
"So, what did Draco do with you before?" Ginny asked, plopping down on the couch and putting a pillow in her lap so that she might sit "criss- cross-applesauce" without being considered "un-lady like."  
  
"It was wonderful! First we went on this carriage ride with a huge white horse and big white carriage and went to a fountain. It was so glamorous, breathtakingly so. There were Nymphs in it, and the place smelt like roses. Oh, and how sweet the ki—"Hermione stopped abruptly, her hands in the air (since she had been waving them around in attempts to make up the place again for Ginny to see).  
  
"'and how sweet the' what was?" Ginny asked, a carefully crafted brow arched.  
  
"I never did kiss and tell," Hermione said suspiciously. She then waved goodnight and walked quickly to her bedroom.  
  
"Never kiss and tell? Oh please," Ginny muttered to herself, walking slowly to her room and touching her cheek where Harry's lips had last been. "I never kiss and tell. She always sees it while it's happening."  
  
**_AN: If you've seen the movie How To Lose a Guy in Ten Days, I'm totally picturing Hermione looking like "Andy Anderson" did when she found out that "Ben" had placed a bet on her, wearing Esmerelda, the diamond thing around her neck! Just FYI! Yes, that means that I wasn't creative and didn't come up with Hermione's date outfit on my own. lol, anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews and the AWESOME stuff my Beta did!_**

Ok, thank-yous for this chapter

**_Chapter 11:_**

**_MY BETA! Foxer is awesome! Thanks so much!_**

**_Some12: aw, thanks! you've been there reviewing for a LONG time! Thanks lots!_**

**_Hermione Double: thanks, I guess I like to enforce my standards in my stories! besides the clothes. I don't wear tank tops or anything like that, or mini-skirts or nothing._**

**_Unclear-Meaning: lol, no, Harry doesn't sneak in! But I like to imagine what else could happen when a book ends that I read, I imagine what happens to settle my needs._**

**_Princess-Meg1415: hehe, Ginny's obsessed with green because of Harry's emerald eyes...and I just think that green associates with Harry. Like forests are green and mysterious...Harry's past is mysterious, and his eyes are green....lol, it works in my head!_**

**_Invisible2u: Thanks, I like my brain farts too...sometimes! lol, thanks for reviewing for like EVER!_**

**_Sisterhood-of-the-Snake: lol, once again, you made me laugh! Thanks a lot, your reviews make me happy!_**

**_PsYcHoJo: lol, you also made me laugh. out loud. that's funny._**

**_Pure Sunshine: Thanks for your long review, lol, and I am ALWAYS hyper. So no need to worry._**

**_AND FROM CHAPTER 9: (I couldn't leave you out!)  
tennisplaya278: lol, I loved that part that I typed. Well, actually I forgot about that part until you reviewed, and I laughed for like 6 minutes straight. Ok, not really..._**

**__**

**_OK! So thanks for all the reviews, and even though I didn't thank EVERYONE, still know I really appericiated all of you're reviews. LOVE ya all!_**

**__**

**_VBC_**


	12. Saving Timothy

**AN**: Ok, my Beta didn't get the chance to email this chapter back to me, so forgive me greatly! I would have waited for her, but something was brought to my attention.

A author by the name of **Lil-Lindy** has decided that she wants to copy my story, parts almost word-for-word, and try to claim it to be her own. It's called** The Yellow Rose**, and I've already tried to attack the problem. So just FYI, I totally came up with this story on my own, and no, I did not give her permission to copy me. Why on earth would anyone give someone permission to copy someone else? Oh well, forgive any mistakes because I didn't proofread it myself! **ReAd and ReViEw**!

**Disclaimer**: I didn't steal it from JKR, and I didn't plagiarize, so other people need to learn how to plot their own plot and learn to devise... (I know that makes no sense, but what I want it to say is people need to learn to use their own ideas because that's the only way they'll grow and learn.)

Hermione quickly walked to the waiting room, four patients sitting quietly, awaiting her attention.

"Will Bruce Bland please come?" Hermione said, looking at the clipboard in front of her. Since her arrival at St. Mungo's, she had worked on the first floor, Creature-Induced Injuries where she could cure people of being a werewolf. Then she had been moved to the top most floor, a new floor, for pregnant Witches and offices (floor 6). Now, with a shortage in pregnant people and Healers on the ground floor, she was assisting those on the Artifact Accidents ground floor.

Bruce Bland limped forward, his ankle completely swollen to an unimaginable degree. "I'm here Miss," he said, his accent not from Europe.

"Oh Mr. Bland, let me help you," Hermione said, conjuring a floating stretcher.

"Thank ya ma'am," Bruce said, quickly heaving himself up on the contraption, his forehead beaded with perspiration from effort.

"I'm so sorry it's taken us so long to get to you, but we have a shortage of Healers today. It seems everyone is sick," Hermione explained, flipping though some pages to get details of what happened. "A rug attacked you?" Hermione asked inquisitively, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am," He said, his southern-American accent thick. "I was at my brother-in-law's house, and standin' a top of this ol' rug. It was at the top of some big stairs, and suddenly, it wrapped around my ankle here and whipped out from under me. Needless to say I went down all twenty-seven stairs headfirst. That rug, although I broke my ankle I think, saved my life," He concluded, wincing as the stretcher turned quickly, jolting his body a bit.

"You know, I'll have to report your brother-in-law to the 'Misuse of Muggle Technology,' or to the Magical Law Enforcers, which would be of greater consequence," Hermione said, helping Bruce Bland onto a stable bed and making it change to a sitting up position.

"Either one, I don't care. My sister doesn't really like her husband; I dunno why she married that Brit. Ah well, probly cause of his 'wonderful accent'. I always preferred Americans myself, no offense, ma'am."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, some girl's hearts melt over a pretty face and foreign accent. I'll send in my assistant, Savannah, to take care of your ankle. You should be out of here in less than two hours, Mr. Bland. Thank you for your patience, and send for me if you have any questions I can answer." Hermione said, walking briskly out of the room and leaving the clipboard on the table.

"Darla, be sure to send for Savannah and tell her to visit room A-4 please and heal the poor guy's ankle," Hermione said to the young Welcome Witch. She nodded quickly and handed Hermione another clipboard.

"Marla Oxfo—"

"Please help me! Help my baby!" A woman said, bursting into the waiting room, a limp child in her arms. Hermione quickly handed Darla the clipboard and went to the woman, her eyebrows knit in concentration as she already tried to analyze the situation.

"Ma'am, I'm Healer Granger, if you could please follow me and tell me what happened to your little boy?" Hermione said, taking the child into her arms and walking briskly down the hall. "Darla, send for Draco Malfoy and tell him to come to room B-6 immediately," Hermione called over her shoulder as she wound her way to her destination.

"I don't know exactly what happened. I let him go outside to play and I came inside briefly to get a glass of water, and went back outside to find him on the ground, hardly breathing. His lips were blue too, as if it was extremely cold outside. Then I touched his skin and it was ice cold," The woman said, her voice trembling. Hermione predicted tears falling down her cheeks, but wasn't certain since her back was to the woman. Hermione finally reached her destination, putting the boy on the bed and conjuring two fleece blankets and draping them over his shivering body.

"Ma'am, how old is your son?"

"Timothy. His name is _Timothy_!" She cried, banging her fists on the wall.

"Ma'am, how old is Timothy?" Hermione asked calmly for the second time.

"He's turning three next month," She said, sinking to the floor in body-wracking sobs. Hermione whipped her wand around, naming charms one after another, sending wires towards the boy, connecting with a big white box with an uncountable amount of numbers on it.

"Hermione, I got here as fast as I could," Draco's voice came from the door way as he rushed in.

"Draco, I'll give you the few details I have on this boy as soon as you get his mother to leave and fill out the paper work that Darla will have for her. Please hurry," Hermione said, her eyes not leaving Timothy. Draco nodded and quietly helped the woman up.

"Don't let my baby die!" She cried as Draco escorted her out of the room. Hermione remained focused on the little boy in front of her.

After making sure he was stabilized, and he couldn't die unless taken off the supporters attached to him, Hermione relaxed slightly, her mind wandering as to what could have caused this ailment.

"Timothy, what happened to you little guy?" Hermione whispered, pushing his blonde hair off his forehead.

"Hermione, she's filling out paper work," Draco said, coming to her side.

"I have no idea what's wrong with him, Draco. If we take him off the supporters, he'll be dead in 20 minutes. I really don't know at all, not the slightest clue as to what could have happened. I did charms for poisons and internal bleeding and broken bones, and nothing has changed. I'm clueless, 100%," Hermione said, clenching her fists in frustration. "He's only two years old, he's too young," Hermione said, her professional front melting away as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Well, we'll keep him on this life support as long as we think is necessary to come up with another answer. And after that, we'll have to let him go," Draco said honestly, placing a warm hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm staying here until I have it figured out," Hermione said determinedly, making a simple, yet comfortable chair appear with a wave of her wand.

"I'll get her paper work and bring it back to you as soon as she's done," Draco said, kissing the top of Hermione's head and leaving. Hermione gazed at the little boy's pale face and blue lips, her mind racing over sicknesses that she had studied for years since deciding she'd be a Healer her 6th year at Hogwarts.

Ten minutes later Draco walked in with the clipboard, clearing his throat as he neared Hermione. "Here's the information. There wasn't anything that I saw that would help aide us. I'm sorry Hermione," He said, standing there and waiting for her directions. Hermione looked at the information.

_Patient Name: Timothy Jacob Sands_

_Parent(s) name (if younger than 18): Jayme and Mark Sands_

_Professions: Jayme is a homemaker, Mark is a Potions researcher._

_Patient's Age: 3 next month_

_Symptoms: Cold, shallow breathing, blue lips_

The rest was details that Hermione didn't need. Potions researcher...so like a Muggle Scientist, Hermione thought to herself. That doesn't get me anywhere.

"Draco, I'm going to go home. I feel like I know something about this, so I'm going to go to my office at my apartment and research. If boss asks where I am, tell her I'm doing research. She'll believe you," Hermione said, standing up abruptly. "Monitor his conditions please every ten minutes. I doubt anything will change, but you never know..." Hermione said, looking at the clock on the wall. She only had 45 minutes left of her shift, but she knew she'd be working over time.

"Hermione, I promise I'll visit him as often as possible, but with the shortage of Healers today, and the four patients that need seeing on this floor, and four more waiting three floors up, I'm going to be very busy. But I promise I'll stay here with him until you return, with or without a solution." Draco promised, walking over to the child's side.

"Ok. If you need me to come back for any reason, just owl me, ok? I'll be back as soon as I can," Hermione said, and with a forced smile, she was gone.

......................................................................................................................................................

Ginny knocked softly on the door to Hermione's office/study/library and heard a muffled sound similar to "Come in."

Hermione was at the round table that sat in the middle of the room Ginny sighed as she looked at the clock on the wall. It was 8:00, and two hours since her shift ended.

"Mione, have you had anything to eat?" Ginny asked Hermione, who looked pale in the light.

"No, but I have the feeling I'm getting closer and closer," Hermione responded, flipping the page of a huge encyclopedia, one of the many on her desk.

"Hermione..." Ginny started, pulling out a chair to sit on only to find it covered in papers back from Hogwarts and the time she studied as a Healer. Ginny sighed and looked at her friend who was starting to scrawl something neatly on the parchment.

"Ginny, I don't have time to eat. There's a little boy's life on the line right now and I have to save him."

Ginny walked towards the door in defeat. "I stopped by the hospital to check up on Draco, like you asked me, and he gave me some money to buy you dinner. I'll bring it in and put it...on the floor, since there's no room at all on the table." Ginny said, leaving and returning quite quickly. "Eat it while it's warm."

"Thanks Gin," Hermione said, continuing to skim through bits and pieces of parchment. Ginny nodded and discreetly left, knowing that Hermione wouldn't recall this meeting when she was done.

Hermione nibbled on her dinner roll as she scanned her bookshelves, seeking for any information that could help her lead in this seemingly impossible case. Frustrated, she pulled out a box filled with parchments from her training days when she was 19.

"I really am a book worm," She huffed as she nearly dropped the box on her feet, slowly dragging it up to her hip, then quickly plopping it on the table, scattering books in the process.

"This might take a while," Hermione said wearily, picking up the first parchment.

Halfway through the box and three hours later, Hermione skimmed the six-foot parchment she had on Magic Baby Oddities, pausing to rethink what she just skimmed extremely fast. Her eyes grew wide as she skimmed it again, rereading the part that was three feet down.

"What's this?" Hermione whispered, bringing the parchment a scant few inches from her nose, her brown eyes capturing the words quickly.

_There are odd cases, of course, where children between the ages of 1 and 6, when the child has an odd chance of becoming intoxicated by the "Waves of the Muggles." Obviously, this sickness called Azul Enfuego, is extremely rare, only happening in the month of September while the child is left unattended outside for more than one minute, but less than four, is when the unsuspecting child will capture the Azul Enfuego._

_Azul Enfuego, the more scientific term for "Waves of the Muggles" is simply when the child's magic ability will be sapped out of it, it's life trailing with the magic, since they are deeply entwined. The symptoms are short of breath, low external body temperature, and blue lips._

_The cure for this spontaneous sickness is simple, yet prolonged. It takes exactly 48 hours, 24 minutes and 53 seconds for the potion to come into full effect. Simply stir 7 ounces of fine Birchwood powder, a caldron (small size) full of boiling water and four, three-inch long hairs from each parent of the child. Let simmer for a minute (exactly) and apply to the child's arms and legs, then soak a towel and lay it on the child's face. Monitor breathing patterns for the following hour to make sure the child doesn't suffocate with a towel on it's face, then monitor every six hours until the healing is complete._

"Eureka!" Hermione screamed, leaping from her seat to grab her coat as she dashed out the study and grabbed some floo powder, starting up a roaring fire with a swipe of her wand.

"Who dere?" Came a sleepy voice from behind Hermione. Hermione turned around quickly to see a sleepy Ginny, her wand held firmly out in front of her.

"Gin, it's me! I've found it, by gosh, and I'm going to save him!" Hermione said, throwing the Floo powder into the fire. "Healer Granger's Office in St. Mungo's Hospital!"

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace in her office, briefly brushing the ashes off her shoulders and throwing her coat on her desk, dashing out of her office and to the stairs leading to the ground floor.

Hermione reached the door that was the exit from the staircase and flung it open, sprinting down the hallways and nearly knocking down one of the volunteer nurses.

"Draco! Draco!" Hermione called as she flew into the dimly lit room that had been occupying Timothy Sands.

"H-Hermione?" Draco said, sitting up from his chair with a yawn.

"Draco, I've found it! It's all here, in this parchment," Hermione said excitedly, pulling it out and waving it around. Draco yawned and stood, stretching his aching muscles in the process.

"Hermione, that's great!" He said with a little more enthusiasm, taking the two strides to close the space between them.

"Yes...great!" Hermione said, feeling a headache brewing in her temples as Draco took the parchment, studying the part Hermione had marked.

"Perfect, I'm sure I can owl his father who probably has some of this stuff made and stored. My owl is at my home, could I borrow yours?" Draco asked, eyeing Hermione's suddenly weary body.

"Erm, yes, I think Ashes is in my office...I don't really recall," Hermione said, putting a hand to her now pounding head. Draco looked concerned.

"Why don't you sit down for a while in that chair. I'll be back momentarily," Draco said, quickly helping Hermione to sit in the chair and apparating to her office.

Hermione sat there, seeing white spots in her vision as glanced around the room, her eyes finally falling on Timothy. She stood, grasping the back of the chair for support and looked into his pale, tainted blue, face.

"Timothy, you're going to be fine," Hermione croaked, her throat suddenly parched. She gently touched his chubby cheeks, seeing the light veil of freckles scattered on them. "Odd how I didn't notice those before," Hermione thought out loud, sitting in the chair once more. Her vision started becoming more spotty as she began feeling clammy, her grip tightening on the chair as she heard a pop, notifying her of Draco's appearance again.

"Hermione, I sent him a note to come here immediately. Hermione...are you ok?" He said, quickly walking up to her and feeling her forehead. "Hermione, you're really clammy and pale. Can you hear me?" Draco said.

Hermione tried to talk, but only a squeak exited her mouth, her head lolling on the chair. Draco looked down at the parchment, confused.

"Revelamonte," He muttered, the parchment suddenly glowing a frail blue-green mist. "Hermione, this parchment was charmed. You must've done it while you were writing it down to keep the exhaustion from plaguing you as you recorded it...Hermione. This has three days worth of not eating, drinking, or resting in it, and now it's come back to haunt you." Draco said, shaking Hermione's shoulders as her eyes started to droop. Hermione tried to hear what all he said next, but the roaring in her ears drowned out his words.

_Save Timothy_ was her last thought as she blacked out.

_Ok, I know that the last part was kind of confusing, so I'll write it out. Hermione, when she was writing the paper, had the feeling that she should get all this information down ASAP. So she did this spell to relieve her of any fatigue or hunger or thirst or what have you and put all of it on the parchment. She didn't, how ever, do enough research (so unlike Hermione) to find out that when she read it and applied the information, the pain she put on the parchment was emitted again, and back to her. So, that's why she's blacked out and such. If you have any questions about that part, just let me know!_

_**Ch. 11 Thank-Yous:**_

_Thank you all for reviewing, but I'm only going to mention...5 people! This part takes me like 10 minutes to do, so I have to limit myself!_

**_Seraphina Faye:_** Thanks SOOO much for bringing the copy cat to my attention.  
**_CrimsonEnchantress_**: Wow! You flattered me a LOT! Thanks for your review, you're stuff is good too!  
**_Sisterhood-of-the-Snake_**: lol, yes, the dress was yellow. Your review made me laugh. Thanks!  
**_Some12_**: Yay! You've come back! lol, i'm glad you liked this chapter, and the others!  
_**Invisible2u**_: thanks for your review! And yes, i wish that i could go on a carrge ride too! That would be supremely AWESOME!  
**_CitCat299_**: Yes, I know that I can't do the overly romantic thing ALL the time, but loosen up, everyone needs a little perfection in their life. About the clothes thing, it's not happening every chapter, and I'm leaning towards not doing it as much, so I'm improving. I don't want this response to sound rude or ANYthing like that, because i relaly appericiate your reviews, but those little details like it being perfect, I don't think that it's bad unless it happens every time. Sorry if I offended you, but that review kinda made me sad :(

Ok, until next update

VBC


	13. Misled and Mistaken

**_AN_: Hello all! Thank you all for all the support you've rendered with my conflicts with lil-lindy. thanks to all of y'alls reviews to her, she has taken down the story and I'm awaiting an apology. Thanks again!**

**Oh, and about last chapter...yes, I know it didn't really have anything to do with the story, but then how could I get this chapter? Hope you all enjoy it.**

**_Disclaimer_: There's no fine, because it's not mine (BUT THE PLOT IS!)**

**_AN_: OH YAH! LET'S SEE IF I CAN GET 300 REVIEWS!!!!**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, but she quickly clamped them shut at the bright sunlight.

"Hermione!" She heard Ginny squeal, causing her head to throb more painfully. Gently peeking open an eye, she tried to sit up, her muscles screaming their protests. "Hermione, don't move, I'll close the blinds," Ginny said, reading her discomfort. Within seconds it was dark.

"Ginny, what happened? How long have I been out?" Hermione croaked.

"Four days," Ginny said, mindful to help Hermione sit up and put a pillow behind her back.

"Four days?"

"Yeah. You put some spell on that scroll that absorbed your...tiredness? I'm not sure, but the healers told me a spell to cast on you every three hours to make sure that you're receiving the proper amounts of water and food. They also said to help you stretch before you try to walk, which would be soon, right?" Ginny said as Hermione's face twisted with effort to move her legs.

"Uh yeah. Could you get find Harry or Ron to come help me?" Hermione said, her face still contorted with visible efforts of trying to move her legs.

"Already here," Harry's voice came from the doorway, carrying a glass of water. Hermione looked at the glass greedily as Harry approached her. Quickly snagging it from him, she gulped it down, and gave Harry a satisfying grin. "Now what's this I hear about helping my best friend up from bed?" Harry said, whisking her up in his arms, baby style.

"Watch your step, Hermione," Ginny teased as Harry set her down, Hermione's arm still draped around his broad shoulders.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said after five minutes of him helping her make laps around her bedroom, then lying back in bed. "So," She started, picking at the slice of bread Ginny had brought her, "what's happened in the past four days?"

Ginny and Harry looked at one another, daring the other to tell Hermione the inevitable.

Ginny sighed in defeat. "Erm, Hermione? It's Draco..." Ginny started. Hermione looked at her bed stand, seeing the lilacs Draco had delivered to her house while she was passed out, then nodded. Ginny cleared her throat, starting over. "Draco, well...he's been seen...with Haley. Not just that, but he's been seen with her ever night since you passed out. They've made the covers of Witch's Weekly and the Wizard's Guide magazine. Savannah, your apprentice, told me that she saw them sneak a kiss in his office when she went to drop off some documents there. It's all rumors, mind you, so don't be too heart broken," Ginny concluded, playing with subconsciously with a drawstring from her pants. Hermione in took a livid breath of air, feeling rage tingling through her body.

"It's not so bad," Harry said, pulling something from his back pocket, "A guy named Dave owled these notes to you as soon as he heard about the accident...and about Draco."

Hermione looked at the two notes that Harry had just produced and snatched them away, reading greedily at the material.

Hermione,

I'm very sorry to hear about Mr. Malfoy's unfaithfulness. You two seemed very...close when I drove you guys. It's heart breaking to me to know that this might hurt you. And to think, this all occurred over a span of four days. If you need me, owl me.

-Dave

Hermione tossed it to the other side of her bed and unrolled the second, not noticing that Ginny snatched it up and began reading the words of the other note.

Hermione-

I've got a brilliant plan, you know, to get back at Draco Malfoy. Let's go out to dinner, somewhere expensive and big (I'm not too wealthy, but I'll pay). Make sure that all the news magazines know about it, and emphasize that you could have been killed saving that little boy, so they'll be sure to do a cover page story on you. I'll be in the pictures with you, and Draco will see that you've moved on quickly. Trust me, it'll be perfect. Owl me as soon as possible.

-Dave

Hermione stared at the letter, contemplating the two choices she had. One, to get back at Draco for playing with her feelings, or two, asking Draco what happened and why he did what he did. Hermione pursed her lips in concentration.

"So what does that one say?" Ginny asked, taking it from Hermione's hands and reading it quickly. "Wow. He's serious. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. The more kind side of me says to ask Draco and confront him, but the old, Malfoy-hater side of me says to get him back."

"And that's why I think you should do," Ron said as he entered the room, giving Hermione a big hug.

"You really think so?" Hermione asked, her gaze passing from Ron, to Ginny, and last to Harry. All three nodded.

"He's done too much crap to you in the past, Hermione. Obviously, since he did this, he hasn't changed one bit. He's just a good actor," Ron said with confidence, giving Hermione a pat on the head.

Hermione looked down at her hands, then the confident faces of her best friends. "You're right. Ginny, get me a parchment and a quill. I have a letter to write."

Hermione looked in the mirror, making sure her lightly glossed lips and curls were perfection, then sighed, looking at the clock. Dave would be here any minute to take her to a restaurant she was sure Draco was going to be that exact night, with Haley. Hermione gave her reflection her "melt away" smile and waltzed out of the bathroom to her audience (consisting of Ginny, Harry, Sandra, and Ron).

"Hermione! You look like you could be on the cover of a Witch's modeling magazine!" Sandra said, one hand resting gently on her stomach, the other interlaced with Ron's. Hermione smiled brilliantly and twirled, causing her black dress to twirl out slightly.

"Gosh, Hermione, I knew those shoes would be stunning with the dress, but they make you look utterly sexy!" Ginny said, looking at the strappy pair of heels she let Hermione borrow.

"Geez, Hermione, could you show off any more body or skin?" Ron said hotly. Hermione laughed, knowing that he was over protective since her skirt came to just above her knees and the straps hung over her shoulders, just leaving her shoulders and collar bones showing.

"Did you buy the absolute smallest size?" Harry asked incredulously, blushing and looking away from Hermione.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's the fashion of today. Besides, if you've got the body, why not show it off?"

"Because there's too many people to look at it!" Ron retorted. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Gin, be a doll and get that while I grab my purse and coat," Hermione said, dashing to her room as fast as her heels could take her. Then, grabbing her coat and small black handbag, she casually walked out, taking slow, long steps. When she entered the living room, she saw Dave, his jaw hanging open in a polite manner.

"You look pretty...wait! I mean you look gorgeous!" Dave said, clearing his throat and producing a single, red rose. Hermione took it and breathed in its scent, closing her eyes in a flirtatious manner.

"Thank you, Dave. It's gorgeous," Hermione said, keeping it in her hands.

"Erm, could we go now?" Dave said uneasily as Harry and Ron stared him down. Ron stood and approached Dave.

"I swear if you hurt her in any little way, you'll be in her Wand Operating Room the next morning. I know this is pretend...but mark my words," Ron hissed, backing up to see Harry nodding.

"Geez, you guys, you're my best friends, not my body guards," Hermione said, linking her arm through Dave's.

"Yes, but you're like out little sister," Harry said, sending one last glare at Dave.

"You never put Draco through that," Ginny whispered, catching Ron's acid stare and Harry's shocked look. Ginny quickly humbled herself and looked at the surprisingly interesting floor.

"Okay, Dave, let's go before they strip search you for any harmful objects," Hermione said, leading the way out the door to the horse-drawn carriage that waited. A young man turned and winked at Dave, who gave a slight nod, and helped Hermione in.

"Now, keep in mind this is pretend," Hermione said, pulling out a mirror and checking her make up as the carriage pulled up to the expensive restaurant. She sighed at the line of Witch's Weekly photographers and Wizard's Weekly writers.

"Obviously they're combining forces and trading notes for pictures," Hermione muttered under her breath as Dave helped her down.

"Look! There she is!" Someone cried, causing the crowd of people to turn simultaneously in her direction. Dave took hold of her hand and tucked it in the crook of his elbow, beaming at the awaiting cameras as Hermione looked down "bashfully" with a flirtatious smile on her lips. When the flashing started, she brought her head up, showing a brilliant smile. As they entered the doorway, she turned her face to brush her lips against Dave's ear, whispering urgently.

"Be sure you kiss me when we sit down. According to the arrangements Draco should have a perfect view with Haley nearby."

Dave nodded solemnly as the waiter took a glance at them and led them to their table. Hermione's eyes scanned the nearby tables to see Draco sitting two tables away to her left. She smiled perfection when he looked over at her, the look on his face was obviously "shock". Hermione then turned her head expectantly to Dave, who stood on her right side, as he bent over to cradle her cheek in his palm. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Dave's hot breath upon her face, then his lips upon hers. After only a few seconds she put on hand on his neck to pull him closer, the other running through his hair. A few moments later, Dave pulled away and removed Hermione's jacket, then sat down, still holding her hand and rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. Hermione dared a glance at Draco, pleased to find him shaking in rage as he glared at Dave.

"This will be a very pleasant dinner if I blush a few times and we leave hand in hand. Let's make it a short and sweet dinner, and let Draco's imagination do the rest..." Hermione said, quickly ordering her main dish with a glass of water.

"That was a good acting job," Dave said, gulping and trying to catch his breath. Hermione waved him off and looked at Draco, who hastily stood and stomped out of the restaurant, leaving Haley defenseless at their table. Hermione thought that this moment would bring her great happiness; it was the ultimate revenge. But as she followed his retreating figure, all she felt was the pang of hurt and shame in her heart.

"I'm sorry Dave, but I can't do this. I didn't think that revenge could hurt," Hermione said, standing abruptly. Dave sat in shock.

Dave sat in shock. "Dinner hasn't even arrived yet."

"I said earlier to make it an early evening and leave it to the imagination of Draco. Now let's just pick up on that plan and leave," Hermione said, taking his hand and leading him out of the restaurant quickly. She climbed in the carriage and kept the ride silent until they stopped in front of her door.

"Good night, thank you for my pay back," Hermione said, quickly turning her back on Dave and closing the door behind her. She walked past the living room where Ron, Sandra, Harry, and Ginny said expectantly, and straight to her room. She sighed as she snapped, the elegant and divinity of the night disappearing into her closet and replaced with fleece pajama bottoms and a big t-shirt. She sulkily crawled into her bed, pulling the down feather blanket to her chin, her eyes stinging, the salty tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Mione?" Ginny's voice came from the door, not bothering to knock as she entered and closed the door behind her.

Hermione sniffled. "Gin, I don't want to talk about it!" Hermione said, hiding her head beneath the covers.

"I know, it's okay that you don't want to. But I found this on the front porch, and saw an eagle owl flying away."

Hermione shot up from bed and snatched the parchment from Ginny's hands. Ginny saw Hermione's red eyes and left quickly and silently. Hermione's fingers scrambled to unroll the message.

You shouldn't have leapt to conclusions. If you only knew what really happened. Now it's too late.

Hermione held the parchment to her chest, and let the salty tears flow down her cheeks, leaving her perfect complexion with stinging red trails.

"If I could only take it back," Hermione sobbed, forming into a tight ball and crying herself to sleep.

**Ok, I'd love to thank you ALL, but I really can't. Next chapter I promise to thank people, but this one, I just want it up! **

**As for any people upset with this chapter, all I can say is that bad things lead up to good things...if you know what I mean wink wink ok, REVIEW!**

**until next time (and hopefully 300 reviews!)**

**_VBC_**


	14. Unveiled Truths and Talents

_**AN**_: OMGOSH y'all I'm TERRIBLY sorry for the delay in updates. See, I sent this chapter to my beta like a long while ago, but sadly, she hasn't emailed me the edited version, or her opinion if I should even use this chapter at all! So I'm horribly sorry if you guys don't like it...

**_Disclaimer_**: It's not mine, and I can't think of a rhyme! ((wow, there's one for yah!))

Hermione awakened the following morning with a splitting migraine, puffy cheeks and red, sore eyes. Her back haunch, she sulkily walked to the shower, turning on the cold water all the way, putting on only a little bit of warm water.

"It's what I deserve," Hermione muttered to herself as she climbed in, the cold water bringing back the painful memories of what she had done the previous night. Her foolishness, the feeling of guilt that burrowed so deep inside she felt she could never dig it out. And the letter. That was the worst part. Hermione's eyes started filling up with salty tears, blending into the running water. Her body wracking in sobs, she fell to the floor of her shower and cried. Never before had a guy hurt this much.

* * *

"How are you doing this morning?" Ginny asked from the kitchen table, a hot mug of hot chocolate cradled in her hands. 

"Horrible, but I'd prefer not to talk about it. Maybe later," Hermione said, whipping up her own mug of hot chocolate and apparating to work, her eyes blood shot and hair damp.

"Good morning...Hermione? Is something wrong?" Savannah said, her blonde hair in a very small ponytail.

Hermione took a deep breath and straightened her back. "No, I'm perfectly fine. How did Timothy turn out? Is he doing well? Did it work?" Hermione asked, quickly changing the subject as she sipped at her hot chocolate.

Savannah nodded. "Yes, he left just last night. His mom and dad said that they'd drop by today to thank you."

"Great," Hermione said, giving her a feeble smile. Savannah raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but said nothing. "Erm, I...uh, I'm going to go check on...stuff. I'll be right back," Hermione said, quickly leaving her office. She knew she had to apologize to Draco. She nodded brief hellos to co-workers as she rounded the corner towards Draco's office. Finally reaching her destination, and a bit winded, she stood in front of the closed wooden door leading to Draco's office. Hermione placed a gentle hand on the cold steel knob, anticipating the encounter she was about to embark upon. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she stepped into his office. Squeezing her eyes shut as if to warrant the shouts that would be emitted by Draco, she waited. And waited. Finally, after twenty seconds of standing there, she peeked open one eye, and the other flew up in shock. His office was emptied out with only a single roll of parchment on the ground.

_Hermione-_

_I knew that you would come here and offer peace between us, but Quidditch season has started early, and as you know, I play Quidditch professionally. I'm sorry, but forgiveness from me doesn't come easy. You might think that I'm a hypocrite, seeing as to all the horrible things I did to you during school, but that was the old me. Sorry things didn't work out, I thought we were...different. Watch for my team in the headlines._

_-Draco Malfoy_

Hermione felt hot tears spring into her eyes and crumpled up the paper, sinking to her knees in his emptied office.

"Uh, Hermione?" Savannah said from the open office door. Hermione brushed the tears away angrily and sniffled.

"Yes?" She said, standing up quickly and blinking in attempts to get rid of the redness of her eyes.

Savannah blushed and looked down. "Madame Yates wants to speak with you. Now."

Hermione's eyes flew wide open, and audible gasp escaping her lips. "Th-thank you, Savannah." She said hurriedly, dashing out the door in a whirl of midnight blue robes.

Hermione didn't think to knock as she swung the door open to her boss's office and slammed it shut behind her, causing her boss to scream out in surprise.

"Dear Hermione, that scared the trolls out of me!" She said, putting a manicured hand, with three-inch neon orange nails, to her chest. "Anyway, please be seated," She said, indicating the chair in front of her desk. Hermione nodded and sat, smoothing any wrinkles in her robe while she waited for her boss to speak. "How are you doing, Hermione?"

"Fine."

"Lovely weather..."

"Yes."

Madame Yates huffed in defeat. "You never were one for small talk," she mumbled, straightening in her chair, her eyes boring into Hermione's forehead. "So I guess you're wondering why I brought you here. Well, as you know, next month is the annual St. Mungo's Talented Healers talent show to raise money for the children's fund. Every year I ask one person to perform a musical number of their choosing that relates to their lives at the moment. I've nearly chosen all the high-rated healers, except you. So, you're chosen. Will you do it?" She asked, lifting a carefully drawn brow.

Hermione's jaw dropped, then quickly regained composure. "But Madame, I have no musical training—"

"Oh pish posh, I've done some digging, Miss Granger, and you had voice lessons from when you were five to the summer after your first year at Hogwarts. Now don't you lie to me. I know you've got a voice, and if you have perfected it like everything else, I'm sure you'll be the star of the show!" Madame said excitedly, her chin fat jiggling at the words spoken.

Hermione frowned. "That was long ago, and I haven't performed since that summer. Nor do I plan on doing so!"

Madame Yates' face tightened up, her eyes cold as steel as she lowered her voice. "You listen, Miss Granger. I've been known for my spectacular talent shows and the talent my staff holds. You will perform, and you will do it well. I give you the week before the performance off. You have a month. Now get to work," She said, waving her wand so the door opened. Hermione opened her mouth to protest when she was cut off. "There is no room for discussion," she hissed. Hermione gulped and nodded, dashing out of the office and to her own.

"What was that all about?" Savannah asked from her pile of papers. Hermione sighed.

"You really don't want to know," She said, slumping in her chair and looking at the letters on her desk. Opening the first one, she found it was from Ron.

_Hermione-_

_I know that Draco has hurt you, and if you would like, I'll hex him all the way to his bloo—_

Hermione smirked and tossed it aside, knowing that it was a good thing her best friend hadn't changed a bit. She glanced at the next one to see it was from Harry.

_Hermione-_

_I'm very sorry about what happened with Draco. If there is anything I can do to ease the pain, I'll be happy to oblige. I guess it would help if my team were to beat his, right? Owl me if you need anything,_

_Harry_

Hermione smiled and placed it atop of Ron's.

Hermione went through every piece of mail, except one. Hermione eyed it curiously. Slowly she opened it, to find neatly written handwriting.

_Hermione-_

_I know this has been a tragic week for you, but I thought that I'd let you know what really went on with Haley and Draco._

_Haley, being the spoiled brat she is, went and told her daddy, Draco's boss, that she was lonely and hadn't had a boyfriend in so long. She went on to complain that she was ugly and how she only wanted the attention of one man: Draco Malfoy. So, he pulled some strings and pushed some buttons, and convinced Draco that his job depended on him taking Haley out and kissing her on the cheek publicly. Draco knew that if he lost his job, you would lose your funding, so he took the risk, hoping that you wouldn't find out until he gave you an explanation. Obviously that didn't work._

_But, for your benefit, I know he'll be at the talent show in a month, seeing that he's the money provider for medical research. So sing to him, Hermione. I know you can sing, girl, so go for it._

_Oh, and don't worry that you don't know who I am. I'm just a friendly bystander who doesn't want to see this love dwindle on miscalculations and jealousy._

_-Fan of Love_

Hermione looked at the letter puzzled, then read it again, and again. Nothing clicked about who the person was, but everything else did. Draco did it for her, and yet she had been selfish enough to want revenge. She slammed the letter down and stood up abruptly.

"Where are you going, Hermione?" Savannah asked, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Looking for my song. If Madame Yates asks, it's for the talent show. I'll see you tomorrow." And with a muted pop, she was gone.

The days went by quickly as Hermione set in a daily routine: wake up, work out, shower, sing, eat, work, sing, eat, sing, and sleep. Everyday she did that, until the week before her performance.

"Hermione, do you mind if I write an article on this for the paper?" Ginny asked from the breakfast table as Hermione finished working on her song.

"Sure, why not?" Hermione said, sitting down and peeling a banana.

"Perfect! That means I get this week off...er, I mean, I get to interview you and take notes and such. Not only that, but I can help you get a new outfit! You know you have to look good for when Draco sees you again. It's almost been a month since you've spoken."

Hermione sighed. "I know. I'm anxious to see if he'll forgive me after I perform. I carefully chose this song after I got a fortune out of a fortune cookie from that Chinese place we ate at a while ago," Hermione explained, taking a bite of banana.

"And what did that say?" Ginny asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, it's not the typical fortune. Actually, I don't know how it got in the cookie in the first place, since it's talking to a girl specifically. Perhaps it was the greater being," Hermione said, digging in her pink hoodie pocket for the piece of paper.

"You take it everywhere you go?" Ginny asked in shock. Hermione simply nodded and handed it over. Ginny cleared her throat and read aloud, "' Wait for the boy who pursues you, the one who will make an ordinary moment seem magical, wait for the boy who makes you smile like no other boy makes you smile and when he smiles you know he needs you...wait for the boy who wants to show you off to the world when you're in sweats and have no makeup on. Most of all wait for the boy who will put you at the center of his universe, b/c obviously he's at the center of yours...' geez, Hermione, you're right. That's the most odd fortune I've ever read. Cute, though, very cute."

Hermione smiled. "And that is why I'm still going through with this. If Draco doesn't forgive me, I know I won't be able to love again. I didn't even know I was in love until he was gone, and that horrible hole in my heart was unsheathed. I know it sounds irrational, and very unlike me, but I'm jumping into this without fully knowing what I'm getting myself into."

"Well, I know what I can help get you _in_ to..."

"What would that be?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow slightly.

Ginny grinned wickedly. "A new outfit!" She said, grabbing Hermione's arms and dashing to the fireplace. "Let's go!" She said, lighting a fire and throwing in a handful of floo powder and shoved Hermione in, shouting a name of a store Hermione couldn't quite hear. "I'll catch up with you after I grab my jacket!" Hermione heard as she tucked in her elbows tight and tried to remain calm. She had to save every ounce of patience for next Saturday.

* * *

_**Ok, you guys, I'm sorry, but this chapter is horribly disappointing to me, especially since there's probably going to be only two more ((at the most, I think!)) If you guys really want me to, I'll re-write this chapter and yeah, but I can't promise it would be better, because everything that needed to happen happened, so...yeah. Uhm, also, another thing. I'd REALLY love to post thank-yous again, but I got like 2 million reviews ((ok, not really, but you know!)) and there's WAY too many people to thank. But I PROMISE ((cross my heart, I don't really want to die, or stick a needle in my eye)) that I will have a huge thank you list at the end of my last chapter!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**_

_**--VBC--**_

* * *

**_wow i really like that new feature! REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**

OH WAIT! SOMEONE ASKED HOW OFTEN I UPDATE! I USUALLY UPDATE ONCE A WEEK, BUT NOW THAT SCHOOL'S IN PROBABLY ONCE EVERY WEEK AND 1/2!!! YES! OK I'M REALLY DONE NOW! REVIEW!!!


	15. Everytime

**_AN: Ok, this is the last chapter ((to be followed by an epilogue if y'all want it!))!!! I really hope you like the ending!_**

**_BIG THANKS TO MY BETA FOXER!! YAY!! THANKS FOR DOING ALL THIS FOR ME ESPECIALLY WHEN I CAN BE A PICKY LITTLE PERSON! THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't send me a flamer, 'cause I always use a disclaimer! Hehe, it's not mine, so get over it! The plot, however, IS mine..._**

* * *

Hermione awakened quickly the morning of her performance, shooting straight up in bed and panting heavily.

"Today is the day," She whispered to herself, quickly leaping out of bed and changing into her work-out clothes.

"Are you excited?" Ginny asked Hermione when she came into the kitchen, grabbing a nectarine and putting on her black Adidas© hoodie.

"I'm a nervous cat, Gin, and I really need to work out my nerves. Want to come?" Hermione asked before she apparated to the local gym.

Ginny scrunched up her nose. "No, I like my little pudge here and there, thank you very much!"

Hermione laughed and popped away.

* * *

Throughout the course of the day, after Hermione returned home from working out, all she did was sit and read, look over her music, or write letters to friends she hadn't seen in a while – Neville and Luna. At a quarter till seven, she and Ginny apparated to the location of the talent show, which was to start at seven.

"Ginny, you will be helping me get ready, right?" Hermione asked as she stepped out of the shower, nearly two hours after she left for the gym.

Hermione gulped as she peeked out from behind the curtain on the make-shift stage. The huge room, with enough chairs to seat four hundred, was packed, and steadily growing bigger – the room, that is – with chairs growing out of the hardwood floor, and instantly being filled. Quickly shutting the curtain, she felt the familiar queasiness feeling in her stomach, and dashed to her dressing room, where Ginny sat, waiting patiently.

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked, tapping a foot on the ground as she stood.

Hermione turned green. "Looking at the crowd..."

Ginny sighed. "It can't be that big, and if it is, all the better! That way there is no way Draco can turn you down!"

Hermione cleared her throat and smiled. "I guess it's also a good thing you made me wear this outfit then. It mirrors how I felt after what I did with Dave," Hermione said, indicating her very appealing outfit.

"Yeah, I just can't believe you actually went for it!" Ginny said, eyeing the tight black shirt that Hermione was wearing, that had horizontal slashes across her abdomen and chest, exposing a white undershirt.

"Yeah, I know. Not usually me. But when you think about it, I had wounds that exposed the innocent me. I get this whole analytical point with this shirt. And the pants are just cute," Hermione said, pretending to be a runway model and display her black pants, that were straight legged (not in the fact that they hugged her legs, but like slacks, more or less).

"I think the most brilliant part is your feet." Ginny said, grinning ear to ear.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, great shoes you picked out Gin, besides the fact that you said I should perform barefoot!"

Ginny was about to counter when a loud voice echoed through the hallways, announcing the show would begin in five minutes. "You're the last act, right?" Ginny asked, starting for the door.

Hermione nodded. "You have to save the best for last, right?"

Ginny only laughed and gave her two thumbs up, then scurried out of the room to find her seat next to Harry, Ron, and Sandra.

Hermione sat down in the couch, provided by her boss, and cradled her knees, humming softly the tune to her song and allowed the time to fly by as she contemplated the reasons for choosing the song.

After what felt like only five minutes, a little wizard dressed in black robes came bustling into her dressing room, panting.

"You're up in two minutes!" He said enthusiastically, then slammed the door shut. Hermione quickly stood, stretching her legs and arms as she gave herself one last look in the mirror. Her chocolate tresses cascaded gently down her back, sparkles illuminating her hair. A small group of curls, gathered on either side of her head near her temples, was pulled back gently with bobby pins, giving her an adorable look. With a swipe of lip gloss, Hermione quickly skirted out of her room and back stage.

A final roar of laughter and applause sent Cosby the Comedian off stage, wiping sweat off his face with a black handkerchief.

"I left them in high spirits," He said, winking at Hermione as he walked to his dressing room. Hermione started fiddling with her fingers as she started to hear Madame Yates jabber on about her performance.

"Hermione Granger is a very accomplished Healer at St. Mungos. Not only does she have two very important inventions saving lives, but has just recently risked her own life to save a young patient. Her song, performed originally by an American Muggle, Britney Spears, is a current description of her life at the moment. Now, with no further waiting, Miss Hermione Granger!"

Hermione heard thunderous applause as Madame Yates stepped off, her eye makeup a pain in the eyes.

"Get out there!" She hissed with a smile painted on her ruby red lips. Hermione nodded, and taking a deep breath, stepped past the curtains onto the stage.

"While my pianist gets set up, I would like to dedicate this song to a certain guy out there, to whom I hurt. I just want him to know that the results of me acting before thinking, which is a rare occasion for me, that it hurt me more than him," Hermione said, taking a ginger hold on the microphone. Her pianist nodded gently as the music filled the air, making gently waving paths through the audience captivating them with it's genuine intentions.

_Notice me  
__Take my hand  
__Why are we  
__Strangers when  
__Our love is strong  
__Why carry one with out me  
__  
Every time I try, to fly, I fall  
__Without my wings,  
__I feel so small  
__I guess I need you baby  
__And every time I see you in my dreams  
__I see your face, it's haunting me  
__I guess I need you baby_

Hermione's eyes scanned the crowd during the interlude of music leading up to the next verse, quickly finding Draco in the fourth row, dead center. Hermione closed her glistening eyes and continued.

_I make believe  
__That you are here  
__It's the only way  
__I think clear  
__What have I done  
__You seem to move on easy  
__  
And everytime I try, to fly, I fall  
__Without my wings  
__I feel so small  
__I guess I need you baby  
__And every time, I see you in my dreams  
__I see your face, It's haunting me  
__I guess I need you baby..._

Hermione closed her eyes and let her feelings take over quickly...

_I may have made it rain  
__Please forgive me  
__My weakness caused you pain  
__But this song's my sorry..._

Hermione blinked back tears as her eyes locked with Draco's feeling a certain intensity growing as she felt the music swell over it's peak and dwindle to the next part.

_At night I pray  
__That soon your face will fade away  
__  
And everytime I try, to fly, I fall  
__Without my wings  
__I feel so small  
__I guess I need you baby  
__And every time, I see you in my dreams  
__I see your face, you're haunting me  
__I guess I need you baby..._

Hermione let her feelings over take her as she gave one last glance at Draco, who's face had softened as he stood with the rest of the applauding crowd, the pianist's ending solo finished.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I really am, very truly sorry. I know I need you, baby." With those last words, Hermione secured the microphone on it's stand and dashed off the stage, running into her dressing room and slamming the door shut, locking it securely and sinking onto the couch. She hadn't realized the impact that the song would have on her after singing it, and the determined look that had settled on Draco's face as he stood...

A thrifty knock startled Hermione from her musical world. "Hermione? It's Ginny! Well, Harry, Ron, Sandra, and me! Let us in!"

Hermione smiled to herself and brushed aside the tears as she opened the door to her friends, who immediately burst in the room with a sense of excitement in the air.

"You did wonderful Hermione! Why on earth did you not tell us you could sing that well?" Ron said, squeezing Hermione so tight in a hug she nearly lost her breath...and her ribs.

"Yeah, Hermione! We never knew!" Harry said, picking her up off her feet as soon as Ron let go.

"I guess it never came up..." She said lamely, shrugging her shoulders.

"Mate, we should have expected it..."

"...I mean, seeing that she's perfect at everything else, except flying a broom, that is..."

"Oh get off it!" Hermione said, smiling at Ginny and giving her a hug, followed by a gentle hug to Sandra.

"How's the baby doing?" Hermione asked, placing a gentle hand on Sandra's swelling belly.

"You should know, doc, since I saw you only two weeks ago!" Sandra said, her eyes glowing with motherly love and contentment.

Hermione smiled and winked. "That's no fun, though. I don't just want to be your doctor!"

"Well I guess tha---"Sandra started, but was cut off by another sharp knock. Hermione gasped and quickly looked at her fingers. Ginny nodded knowingly and opened the door to stand face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Excuse me, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Sandra, but could I speak to Hermione? ...Alone?" Draco asked kindly. The group of four suddenly came to life again, muttering excuses about having to go home to feed nonexistent animals and clean already spotless rooms. Hermione sat and continued to have an undeniable interest in her fingernails.

Draco made sure the room was securely locked when he finally turned to face the angel that he had seen on stage. He had literally been entranced by the glowing presence she had on stage.

"Hermione, I think we need to ta—"

"Draco, I just wanted to say how foolish I was and how sorry I am. I shouldn't've jumped to conclusions, but I was just so exhausted and it was the worst thing to find out, and then I got a letter from Dave and he offered to take me on a revenge date, and I went against all better judgment and—"

Draco silenced her with a finger to her lips and he crouched down in front of her. "Hermione, I've never been able to forgive quickly, but I knew I should have explained to you at the first opportune moment. But I didn't. I automatically assumed you'd know what happened, and that me being with Haley was nothing of importance. You never know how much you love something, until you let it go. I know we were together for such a short period of time, but I felt a new me come out around you. I wasn't the cynical jerk I used to always be, or the stuck up prat I was back at school. I mean, sure, some of those changes came with the death of Voldemort and all his followers, but you made the final changes I needed to be an all round likable guy." Draco paused to gaze and make the connection in Hermione's honey colored eyes, to find any source of acknowledgement of the same feelings.

Hermione smiled, but her next words were interrupted by a fierce knock.

"Draco Malfoy! I know you're in there! Do I need to remind you who you came to this event with? Do I?" Haley's muffled voice came from the door. Draco groaned.

"Boss says this is the last time I have to take her out because I told Boss that the my job shouldn't depend on his daughter's happiness, and if we were meant to be, I wouldn't feel forced to date her..." Draco hastily explained, taking Hermione's hands and helping her to her feet. Draco raised a brow towards the door, and Hermione nodded her approval. Taking a deep breath, Draco opened the door to reveal a very hotheaded Haley standing there.

"What do you think you're doing in here with this slut?" Haley hissed through gritted teeth. Draco started to protest, but Hermione pulled him back behind her and stepped up to Haley, her eyes blazing.

"Listen to me, you piece of trash, if anyone here is a slut, it's you. So why don't you turn around and go complain to your daddy, because you're scam is over now." Hermione shouted hotly, glaring Haley down.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Haley screamed, raising her hand to slap Hermione, who ducked abruptly and took a step back.

"Thank you so much," Hermione said, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"For what?" Haley said, a smirk on her face.

"For giving me an excuse to do this!" Hermione said, balling up her first and making a rock solid connection with her jaw, knocking Haley down. Haley blacked out for a few seconds, then sat up abruptly.

"I can't believe you! I have pictures for the cover of a robe magazine tomorrow!" Haley said, gingerly touching her swelling jaw.

Hermione smirked. "You might want to go see the Healers, and tell them Hermione sent you. You'll get a special discount." Hermione said, forgetting about the gaping Draco behind her and stepping over and past Haley into the hall, heading out towards the street for some fresh air.

Draco stood there, baffled for a few seconds, then came to his senses, quickly following Hermione outside. He found her out there, leaning with her arms supporting her, on the railing, the moonlight bathing her in a gentle light. Draco realized then that she had lost some weight, and had paled a bit since the last time he saw her, and felt sorry for being the stubborn guy he was.

"Hermione," He said softly, approaching her with caution. Hermione turned, and threw all of his cautioning to the wind as the leapt into his arms, holding him tight as he returned the enthusiasm. After a prolonged embrace, Hermione pulled away, putting hesitant fingers to his face, tracing his jaw line.

"Draco, I hope you know I really didn't mean it," Hermione said, feeling an icy chill from the wind outside skirt up her arms. Draco felt her shiver and smiled.

"I know how I can make you warm again."

Hermione raised an inquisitive brow. "And may I ask how that is?"

Draco smirked and quickly covered her lips with his own. Hermione impulsively put her arms around his neck, closing all space that separated them and filling her body with the known warmth that this was the way life was supposed to be. And since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses rated most passionate and endearing. This kiss they shared blew them all out of the water.

_Isn't that a nice way to end the story? ((sigh)) I sure think so! Oh, yes, if that last line sounds familiar, it is because I borrowed it from the movie Princess Bride. Ok, don't worry, there is going to be an epilogue. That will probably be really long, so it might take more than a week or two to write and get beta-ed._

**_OH! Let's see if I can get 400 reviews! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I want to end my story with 425 reviews!! Let's make my dream come true!!_**


	16. What you've all been waiting for

_**AN**_: Ok, this is the absolute last chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. If you are interested in more of my writings, check out my story ((coming soon, that is)) called...uhh...oh yeah! True Love Never Dies. yeah so check it out!

_**Disclaimer**_: I never got a real flamer, thanks to this disclaimer...sniff it's the LAST disclaimer!!! weeps

* * *

Seven months, a wedding, four years, and three kids later...

"Mommy, Mommy!" Alexa Malfoy shouted, running as fast as her two-year-old legs could take her. Hermione smiled warmly and heaved herself to her feet, keeping a gentle hand on her extremely round stomach that was plagued with twins. Just as Hermione stood, the man she loved more than life came around the corner, hunched over like a monster, and picked up his daughter, tossing her into the air, sending her into a fit of giggles. Hermione smiled warmly and waited for the dearest people in her world to greet her on her back porch.

"Are you ready for some dinner?" Hermione asked, wiping off a smudge of dirt from her daughter's fair complexion.

Alexa nodded eagerly, then pulled a crown of wildflowers and plopped it on Hermione's head. "Mommy, when are the babies going to be done?"

Draco laughed and put Alexa on the ground, allowing her to scamper away without a second thought to her question at the smell of spaghetti drifting in cool drafts from the kitchen. "What do you day, another month or two?" Draco said, putting an affectionate hand on Hermione's swollen stomach.

"I wish they'd come out already!" Hermione said almost seriously, but the humor in her eyes betrayed her ulterior motives. Draco kissed her fervently on the cheek as she led the way to the kitchen to feed her family a serving of Alexa's favorite spaghetti and meatballs.

"Mommy, I done. When Abby goin' to get here?" Alexa said, her face spread with red tomato sauce that Hermione had made from scratch.

"They're coming for desert, remember? Abby, Uncle Ron, Aunt Sandra, Tyler, and baby Elizabeth." Draco reminded her, and Alexa's eyes got barely enormous as if she had just received an unicorn for her birthday. Hurriedly she darted from her spot at the table and flew to her bedroom, where she picked out toys that her friends and she could enjoy.

Hermione sighed humbly, thanking once again the Greater Being for the wonderful family she had been given.

"Sweetie, have you heard from Ha—"Draco started, but was interrupted by two pops, revealing Ginny and Harry.

"Gin! Harry! It's so good to see you guys!" Hermione squealed, opening her arms for Ginny to hug her tightly (almost too tightly). "Gin, I'm suffocating here, let me hug Harry."

Harry took his cue and gallantly hugged Hermione, careful of the luggage she held around her middle.

"Oh Hermione, you won't ever believe it!" Ginny squealed, taking a seat and grabbing a piece of Italian bread to munch on. Hermione smiled and encouraged her to continue. "I'm getting married...Hermione! I'm getting married to the Harry Potter!" Hermione's jaw dropped as Harry blushed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Show me your ring!" Hermione said, taking Ginny's left hand and examining the beautiful arrangement of a huge diamond surrounded by miniature jade stones set on a white-gold band.

"Bet that cost you a fortune," Draco chimed from behind Hermione. Ginny quickly withdrew her hand and cradled her ring finger defensively.

"Not that my ring cost half of your paycheck!" Hermione piped up, laughing as she looked at her ring and all it symbolized. Her own ring consisted of a large diamond surrounded by aquamarines on a platinum band.

"Oh, right..." Draco said good heartedly, stepping to shake Harry's hand in congratulations.

"So when are you getting married?" Hermione asked after a round of hugs was taken care of.

"Oh, we're not sure, he just proposed last night!" Ginny said, taking a seat in the kitchen.

"Well, you might want to cover that rock on your hand because Ron and Sandra should be here any second with all the kids," Draco said, giving a quick snap that ignited the fire one room over.

"Oh!" Ginny said in surprise, quickly covering her hand. Not two seconds later a little girl popped out, quickly followed by a woman holding a baby, and a tall man with red hair, slightly blackened by soot.

"Ronald! You're getting soot all over my freshly waxed wooden floors and my white couches!" Hermione scolded falsely, standing shakily as everyone made his or her way to the barely enormous family room. Ron gave his famous lop-sided smile and hugged Hermione heartily, patting her stomach as if he would a dog.

"They're getting big, aren't they?" Ron asked, moving to give his sister a bone crunching hug and the men a hearty handshake. He couldn't help but notice the extra spark in Harry's eyes.

"Ok, what's going on?" Sandra asked before Ron could, allowing Ginny to hold her 6-month-old Ronny as her daughter, Emaleigh, skipped up the stairs to Alexa's room.

Ginny looked at Harry for silent permission, which he happily gave. "We're getting married!" Ginny shouted, and was immediately engulfed in a fresh wave of hugs.

"Harry, mate, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever pop the question! I mean, you and Gin were an official couple a week before Hermione and Draco went on their first date! And look where they are now! They have Alexa and the twins on the way!" Ron said, laughing and smacking Harry on the back in a brotherly manner.

"Well, I just had to be 110 that she'd say yes," Harry said, which caused Ginny to give him a loud smooch on the lips.

"Harry, you could have asked me to marry you on the second date and I'd say yes without a second thought!"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "I thought that could have been the case."

"Well, I have cookies in the oven that I'll just get out, so everyone can sit here while I bring out the cookies and milk." Hermione said, waddling her way out of the room and to the kitchen. Sandra stood to help, but Draco held up a hand to stop her.

"If you go help her, she'll be upset for the rest of the day. I learned that she's still her independent self that we all love, even when she's pregnant with twins." Draco explained, and Sandra smiled meekly.

"She loved it when I would go do everything for her," Ron said, getting a playful slap on the shoulder in return. He only shrugged his shoulders and stood. "I'm going to go check on the two peas in a pod upstairs."

Hermione then entered the room, a full plate of cookies, eight cups, and a carton of milk hovering behind her in a perfect line. "I love nothing more than being a witch sometimes," Hermione said, evenly pouring the milk without lifting a finger into each of the cups, then took a cookie and a cup for herself and sat next to Draco, dwindling in the warmth of his comforting arm on her shoulder and his undying love for her.

Hermione watched almost like an outsider as Ron brought down the two little girls, who each took a cookie and began munching on it, talking amongst themselves and sharing their milk. Her eyes then fell upon the fresh love that comes from a newly engaged couple, their love for each other almost illuminating their faces. Her eyes then fell to Ron and Sandra, who were laughing loudly and playing with their baby, the love of a couple that would last a lifetime.

"I love you Hermione Malfoy," Draco whispered in her ear, bringing her back to reality. Hermione felt the familiar shiver race up her back as he planted a kiss on the back of her neck.

"And I love you, Draco Malfoy, with all my mind, heart, and soul."

* * *

Ok, I know it was short, and I know it wasn't beta-ed because I wrote a totally different ending, and hated it. I don't like this one either, it seems sloppy to me, but I have a new idea for a story that sprouted in my mind just like two days ago, but I knew I had to finish this one before I wrote the next one! So be looking for my next story TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES.

Ok, as I've promised, I have THANK YOU'S to give!

BiGgEsT tHaNkS tO mY bEtA fOxEr! YoU rOcK!

**_Ok, now for the rest of yous that deserve a shout...or two!_**

_**To those of you who have been with me from the VERY beginning sniff sniff:::  
**TennisPlaya278, Dracosprincipessa, Invisible2u, Prozacbunny, CitCat299, firehottie, Some12, and NitenGale_

**_Special shouts to those reviews that made me smile ((from the last 3 chapters)):_**  
_Rinoa, Star of Dawn, Chico, Mojo the rock chick munchkin, Kou Shun'u, Crimson Enchantress, NotreDameGirlie, sisterhood-of-the-snake, and Aleesha_

**_Special...remarks towards some reviews:_**  
**_CitCat299_**: Yes, I know Brit Spears is a lil skank, but i really do love that song. she sucks at singing it...well, at singing a lot of stuff really. but that song means something to me, and i apologize if it _totally_ ruined the _whole entire story_ for you, but i just thought i'd let you know. i performed that song myself and felt it. the words go deeper than the skin ((if that makes sense)).  
**_NotreDameGirlie ((to review for ch. 14)):_** I know the fortune cookie was a shot in the dark, but hey, they live in a magical world and anything can happen, right? oh, and i do believe i mentioned it being a far-fetched idea, but whatever. hmm...and sometimes the ideas i put really don't have anything to do with the story, but they pop in my head while i'm having an authors block, so i type them down!

**_Uh...i forgot what i was going to put here....lol_**

**_ANYWAY! Thank you ALL for reviewing! You don't know how much it means to me! Be watching out for my next fic ((which I think I'll be posting very soon)). And if anyone would like to help Foxer beta for me, let me know! I think more than one beta is a good thing!!!_**

**_Until my next fic..._**

**_VBC_**


End file.
